Naruto Redefined: Volume 1
by andytak3740
Summary: Follow the lives of Naruto, Tenten, Hana, and Itachi as they chaotically intertwine. This story will take on serious/gritty themes, begins when Naruto's 8 years old, and strays quite considerably from cannon. It is also heavily influenced by Feudal Japan and Medieval Europe while all "technology" is Fuinjutsu based (Not entirely a lost art).
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes:** Hello everyone, I suppose you could count this as a second fic. Maybe not, don't really know sense this is a rewrite. A few have questioned this decision, and it is a valid point. With Naruto Redefined as my first fic, I was both unsure of direction and lacked organization. Now that I finished volume one, I have reread and have located many things that are in need of being removed, altered, and added to the story. One such factor would have to be character development and interaction. I believe that the rewrite of this chapter has evolved the story into something grander than the original. Once I am through with the rewrite, I'll be moving on to the sequel. I hope y'all give this a read and follow me through this. Thank you all for reading to both returning and new readers. I hope y'all find it enjoyable.

* * *

 **Benjiro Orphanage, Girls Dormitory:**

Twitching in her sleep, a young girl shifted uncomfortably under her covers. Eyelashes and skin jerked about, the orbs held within in constant motion passing to and fro. Flinching back in fright, the brunette's eye's fluttered open. A pair of emeralds glanced about, the room she found herself in being veiled by a mesh of shadows. Taking in the objects that surrounded her, the six-year-old gradually came to recognize the large dorm she resided in. "I. It was just a. D. Dream?" Shaking her head, the girl brought her knees to her chest. Shivering, the girl focused her attention on to the slits on the wall. A chilled breeze wafted in through the ventilation ports.

Sat atop her bunk, she gazed out to the rows other beds that filled the chamber. Minutes ticked by, her mind still restless from her dream. Sighing, the girl uncoiled and made for the ladder. "Hm... Is it awake?" Dressed in a worn t-shirt and flannel bottoms, the child surmised over the thought as she descended. Peeking out from the bottom bunks covers, a solitary chocolate eye blurrily gazed out to her bunkmate. "Tenten? Wha. What're you doin?" Rising from her sleep, the preteen yawned quietly.

Blanching at being caught, the child rubbed her arm. "O. Oh. H. Hey Kie." Rubbing the grit out of her eyes with her forefinger and thumb, the older teen took in her companion. "Well, where are you going?" Leaning her head to the side, she glanced to the pendulum clock on the far wall. "Geez, its two in the morning." Looking down at the floor, Tenten rubbed her foot apprehensively. "I. I couldn't sleep. I just wanna walk and get some water." Sighing, the strawberry blonde absentmindedly stretched. "You want me to come with you?"

Shaking her head, the child made for the exit. "No, I'm fine." Kie observed the small child walk off. "Alright, hurry back." At the closing of the dormitories door, Kie laid back down onto her firm mattress. Outside the room, Tenten peeked down the halls for any sign of a wandering caretaker. Not finding anything out of the ordinary, the brunette quietly crept down the hallway. Pausing at a corner, she peeked down a flight of stairs. Seeing the coast clear, she scampered down the steps. In little time, the child began to meander about the ground floor.

Spotting a door off to the side, she promptly approached it and hid in the corner. The ambient whir and crackle of the basements coal boiler filled her ears. Wrinkling her nose, the familiar stench of something akin to kerosine wafted to her. Knocking softly on the door of the boiler room, she called out to the creature held within. "H. Hey. You in there?" Thumping once more, she tried to reach the beast entrapped within. "It's me. Tenten." Patiently she waited for a response. Within moments steps could be heard ascending the flight of stairs, and with them, a smile blossomed on to her lips.

* * *

 **Benjiro Orphanage, Boiler Room:**

A small bundle lay upon the stone floor, a mess torn and differing rags were the only barrier between it and the granite. Hearing rap strike against the rooms sole entrance, a single ear twitched. Exposing an eye to the hot and humid environment, the figure gazed over to the rigid barrier that entrapped it within. Catching another series of soft blows strike against the door, the creature rose from its perch. Slinking over to the steps, the beast waited for any other racket.

"It's me. Tenten." Surprise etched itself across the figures face, having not expected for her to appear at this hour. Nevertheless, a lopsided smile revealed the beasts sharp canines. Gradually it staggered its way up the steps. Coming to rest beside the entrance, he gently struck back onto the wooden surface. A commotion of movement responded to the creatures greeting. "I know it's late, but I couldn't sleep." In her pause, the figure relaxed against the doors cool surface. Leveling its gaze by the keyhole, it peered out to the silhouette of its only solace.

"The bad dreams. T. They're back again." A sigh followed her words, not to thrilled by the predicament. "But, at least your here. You're always here." No response came from her statement, they rarely did. The comforting voice halted once more. Yearning to know more of the individual on the other end, it wiggled the door. A hushed eep came from the beasts efforts. "I. I can't open it. Y. You know that." Scratches at the door followed by a whimper met her ears. "I. I'm sorry. Lady Kudo said not to."

Ebony tears dripped from the creatures sapphire eyes, stained from the soot and filth that coated its features. Gripping at the exposed timber door frame, the beast silently cried. While the disembodied voice brought a sense of comfort from its imprisonment, it also brought a sense of resentment at her unwillingness to provide assistance. Clawing at a sizable crack in the wooden structure, one formed by its claws as it pled for freedom. Just another among its many attempts to persuade her to listen, to open the door.

Scraping at the crevice, a fragment split off from its brethren. The chip finding purchase in its finger elicited a sharp cry. A fumble on the other side caught the creature's attention. "I. I said, no!" The harsh whisper came before the unmistakable pitter-patter of feet ran off. Tapping against the oak door, it tried its best to call for the voice to return. Pulling the sliver out from its finger, the beast wept in its new found solitude. With a tilt of the head, it focused its misty blue eyes to the vents of the coal furnace. The fading amber light shimmering off of the figures desolate form, the sliver held firmly within its fingers.

* * *

 **Inner Residential District, Boarding House:**

Sat atop of a stool, a young female laced up her black combat sandals. Completing the knot, her figure perked up in response to a boisterous commotion on the other side of the room. "Izumi? What in the world are you doing?" Rising to her full stature, she crossed her arms in wait. A hand reached out from behind one of the chambers beds. Finding purchase, said appendage pulled another girl out into view. "Nothing. Just some stuff got in my way." Her explanation only brought forth a roll of the teen's eyes.

"You know, things like this will stop if you put any effort into tidying up." Shrugging off her roommate's criticism, the girl sat atop her bed. Lifting a scabbard from between her feet, the sixteen-year-old fastened the blade to her belt. "It's fine, and you know I don't have the time for it, Hana." Said brunette quietly sighed in frustration, whispering to herself. "Well, I beg to differ." Not bothering to answer to the youths rose brow at her mumble, she headed off to her personal desk.

Reaching for an instrument hung above the table, Hana brought down her the final armament she has yet to secure to her person. Applying the cord to her recurve bow, the teen anchored it to her gambeson vest. "You ready to head out Izu? I want to get to the academy by sunrise." Grabbing a helmet off of her bedpost, she made for the door. "Yep! Oh, I can't wait!" Unleashing a quick jab to her friend's ribs, Hana silenced the teen as they descended to the complex's ground floor. "Oph, what was that for?"

Hana gave her a soft glare, pointing to the other rooms strewn about the building. "Quiet down and be a little considerate." Izumi only grumbled at the request. "Fine. Do you think the test's going to be hard?" Pushing the front door open, the pair were greeted by the rays of a new dawn.

Breathing in the sharp air, Hana reminisced in the morning dews varying scents. "I don't believe so. It should be like any other. It might be longer than usual though." Together, the duo traversed the cobblestone of their local market.

"Hm. Do you think we'll get to know who our teammates are?" Crossing her arms over her midriff, Hana glanced over to the Uchiha's pensive gaze. "Well, I think they'll pair people together that'll compliment each other." A smile stretched on to Izumi's lips at her words.

Lightly elbowing Hana in the arm, she expressed her thoughts on the matter. "Then it's good that we're great together!" Chuckling at her exuberance, Hana spotted the school up ahead another bend. " I suppose. It'd be nice to be on a team together." Turning around midstep, Izumi proceeded to walk in reverse. "Right!"

"Izu, what did I tell you about yelling in the morning." Her reprimand only earned her a giggle as Izumi sped up her pace. "Oh, relax! Today's a special day!" Waving the Inuzuka to follow, the Uchiha went off to the academy in a swift jog. "Come on Hana! We're are so gonna ace this test!" Mildly flinching at her energetic dash, she called out in objection.

"Hey! Class doesn't start for another twenty minutes. We don't. Need. To run." Seeing Izumi's figure shrink off in the distance, Hana sighed in resignation. Hurrying after her companion, the Inuzuka quickly closed in on the amber-hued academy.

* * *

 **Grass Village, Northern Border Outpost:**

"Does everyone understand their roles?" A middle-aged male whispered to a trio of teens. "Yuki, I. I don't think we're ready for this. Shouldn't we wait for the messenger to return." The man shook his head somberly in the negative. "I'm sorry Shinko, but the Nin are beginning to mobilize. We can't wait any longer." Bowing her head at the news, the brunette felt a hand grab her shoulder. "Shinko, we've trained for these situations. We're ready." Looking into the boy's eyes, she turned her gaze to their target. "How. How can you be so sure Tenma?"

Offering the girl a calming smile, the teen stood up from his kneel. "We're a Konoha Squad, we look after our own. What we can't take on ourselves we can overcome together." She offered him a broken smile for his attempt, her concerns still present. "Lets' move, we're wasting time." Shinko jumped at the interjection, still not entirely accustomed to the fourth member of their scouting group.

"Itachi's right, we need to get going. Alright, does everyone remember their roles and positions?" Receiving nods, Yuki motioned for them to move. Springing from beneath a sycamore, the group began to separate. "Tenma, P. Please be careful." He offered the young woman a nod and a small smile.

Breaking off from his teammates, Tenma sprung onto the tops of a nearby oak. Watching as Shinko and Itachi raced off into the thicket, he refocused onto the building a sixteenth of a kilometer away. "One, two. Two guards. Shit, that's more than yesterday." Sighing, the child waited for a signal to mobilize.

Positioning himself accordingly, the grey-haired teen analyzed the tree line. Squinting at the intrusion of a scarlet blaze and explosion, Tenma leaped into the air. Angeling his descent, the teen descended at considerable speed. His ebony eyes narrowed as they locked onto the member closest to his position.

Touching down atop an adversaries shoulders, he plowed the man into the balcony. Pulling a kunai from the base of the man's neck, he threw its brethren at his female associate. "Roku!" Despite her efforts to escape the volley, she felt a knife pierce her thigh. "One down." Leaping from atop of the deceased, Tenma ran toward's the woman limping to the door. Unsheathing a Tanto, the Kunoichi committed to a horizontal slash. Bowing to avoid the swipe, he spun and grabbed one of his thrown kunai with his chakra laced feet. Completing the turn, he swiped at the Nin's wrist.

Severing her tendons with the tip of his blade, he completed his roundhouse to her midsection. The kunai affixed to his foot embedding itself into her Kidney. The woman cried out in pain, yet was quickly silenced by another kunai piercing through the side of her skull. The tip penetrating through bone and finding purchase on to the door's frame. His hand left affixed to its handle, Tenma relaxed momentarily.

Exhaling, the boy lifted himself from his partial crouch. "Two down." Removing the kunai from their targets, he quickly wiped and returned them to their holsters. Slinking into the building, the teen glanced around to the office he had wandered into. "Now, where the hell is it?" Concealed from view, a silhouette of a figure observed the Nin from the shadows.

* * *

 **Benjiro Orphanage, Boiler Room:**

A decrepit figure lay near a mound coal, a splinter of wood held firmly within his fingers. Flinching from a loud sound, it observed as a woman filled with purpose closed and locked the door behind her. Descending the stairs, the females olive irises scanned the room. It didn't take long till she spotted a dull cerulean meet her own.

"Here's your scraps imp." Lifting a bucket in her arms, she tossed it into the darkened room. Watching as the creature came forth and dug through the bucket, she snarled in revulsion. Placing another pale at her feet, she crossed the distance between them. "I should kill you, spare us both the torment."

Looking over the cowering figure, her snarl deepened. Grunting with effort, she kicked the petite creature's torso." Yelping from the sudden pain, it spun into the heap of coke. A few of the ebony chunks rolling over it. Whimpering at the towering woman, the little beast silently pleaded for a respite.

"I. I don't care anymore, fuck lady Kudo's orders." Getting onto her knees, she lifted a fist into the air. A solid thunk preceded another wail, yet it was quickly silenced by another to the chin. "T. This is for Is. Isas! Thi. This is for A. Ai. Aiko!" Sobbing onto the bloodied figure beneath her, the woman unleashed one more blow onto its ribs.

Panting from the exertion, the woman gradually lifted herself from atop the beast. Wiping blood and soot from her knuckles and clothes, she spat on the fallen. Looking down to the bruised figure at her feet, she growled at the single defiant eye observing her. "Y. You ungrateful a. Ass. You jus. Just want to die this week? Don't you! Well fine"

Grabbing the bucket of scraps, she deftly threw it into the simmering furnace. "You happy now?" Huffing at its shocked visage, she kicked over the other bucket. The water filled within spilling onto the floor. Marching up the stairs, she paused at the door. "Do us all a favor and rot."

Unlocking the door, she slammed it in her wake. Weeping to itself, the little creature stared out into nothing. Minutes passed by without it migrating to another spot, solely shuddering in symphony with its cries. Gradually the wails stopped, labored breathing taking its place. The little being gingerly rose from its prone position, forcing itself to crawl.

Coming up to the toppled bucket, it looked on at the meager pool of water still held within. Shakily, the fiend reached out and lifted the pale to its lips. Greedily, it drank whatever remained within. Finishing off the impoverished supply, the creature maneuvered to the floor. Lapping up any trace of residual moisture, the beast relented after when it failed to drink.

Sitting back onto its rump, the little creature took in the sorry state of its resources. Placing its hand onto the ground for support, the beast felt the splinter between its fingers. Lifting it up to for a better view, the blue-eyed fiend contemplated over the piece of timber's value. Leaning back onto a support beam, the figure gazed up to the door. Not being able to place why it was drawn to the barrier, the beast simply stared on for minutes on end.

However, after some time, a memory of the females key came to mind. Glancing back down to the sliver of wood, a thought slowly began to develop. Forcing itself to move, the fiend crawled its way across the room and up the stairs. Panting from the strenuous movements, it placed the sliver into the keyhole. A familiar click bringing a broken smile onto its face, an inkling of hope sprouting within its chest.

* * *

 **Konoha Combat Academy, Training Grounds:**

Exhaling to relieve a modicum of stress, Hana released her hold on a taut cord. A clear sound of a thwip accompanied an arrow before it found purchase. Quickly following the first strike, the teen delivered a volley of its brethren. "Well done. Let's see, you've managed to hit nine of the ten shots within the yellow. Very good, Hana." Offering the examiner a small bow and smile, she went to reclaim her spot amongst her peers.

"Hana, you did great!" Offering an abashed smile, she sidled beside Izumi as the teen hugged her in glee. "Hopefully, it will be enough." Looking over, her companions slight frown met her. "Of course it will, why wouldn't it?" Sighing, she brought forth the factor that worried her. "We both know that I'm not the best at Taijutsu."Shrugging off her worry, she countered with her own thoughts.

"So, you're better than most of the people here." Crossing her arms, Izumi observed as the instructors finished grading the last student on their armament specialization. "Just. Don't worry about it, alright. Your best is good enough." Hana nodded in gratitude at the encouragement, fortifying herself for the fights to come.

An instructor approached the crowd of students, preparing to announce the next set of directions. "Alright everyone, we're are going to be moving on to the Taijutsu portion of your Graduate Exam. Now, we will randomly select two students to display their aptitude in a one on one taijutsu match." Tuning the rest of his speech out, Izumi turned to the Inuzuka.

"Say we're on a team together, who'd you want to be our third member?" Hana pursed her lips at the thought, glancing around the field. "Hm. Toshiro might be a good fit or Kazue." Cocking her head at the names, she inquired further. "What makes you say that?" Shrugging, Hana offered an explanation.

"Well, the two of us have Bukijutsu and Ninjutsu down. The only thing we need is someone good in Genjutsu or Taijutsu." Acknowledging her reasons, Izumi opened her mouth to speak. "Can we have Izumi Uchiha and Saisu Kamano come to the front. Sighing at the interruption, she trudged on toward the ring. "Just give me a sec."

Finding her way to the center of the ring, the teen caught sight of her adversary. Raising a brow at his appearance, she took note of his notable change in attire. "What's with the new look Su?" The boy's eyes narrowed at the Uchiha's nickname for him. Not responding, the boy gave a sharp look to the teacher before acquiring a relaxed stance. "Huh, no comeback. Fine, let's do this."

A professor approached the center of the ring, arm held high. "Are both combatants ready?" Receiving dual nods, he waved his hand as he sprung out of the ring. At first, neither moved. Having enough of the stalemate, Izumi charged ahead with a jab. Shifting to the side of the initial strike, Saisu dodged the follow-up.

Maneuvering beneath her guard, he jabbed into her midriff. Buckling at the impact, Izumi sprung back to acquire space. "W. What the hell?" Despite voicing her confusion, Izumi was forced to guard against an incoming backhanded fist. The blow hurled her back a few paces. Righting herself, she course corrected.

Dodging a reverse kick, the Uchiha punched at his exposed knee. Buckling at the joint, Saisu went in for a role. The drop providing him with the necessary momentum, he sprang back with a sweeping kick. Having been knocked off balance, she was ill prepared for the low hook. Collapsing to the ground, a fist came into view before striking her eye. The closed hand eclipsed her sight, the point of impact forcing her consciousness to falter.

* * *

 **Benjiro Orphanage, Boiler room:**

Another click echoed off of the chambers masonry. Growling in annoyance, the imp took another look at the sliver of wood. It whimpered in despair, the splinter displayed fractures and a whittled down end. Leaning against the wall, the creature closed its eyes in thought. Imagining the frightful woman, it tried to recall the item between her fingers. Within sight of its mind, a familiar and dark silhouette appeared.

After moments on end, an eye opened and searched its surroundings. Lifting its body off of the stairs, the beast gradually limped its way down the steps and on to the floor below. Staggering its way over to the center of the room, the imp analyzed all of the components. Not seeing anything of value, it maneuvered itself closer to the furnace.

The creature wandered by the boiler, stopping for a moment to lean against the stone wall. Shifting its head up, its eyes blinked. Confusion and curiosity set in as it gazed up to a dark knob sticking out a timber post. Reaching for the protrusion, it felt its smooth and cool texture. The imp tugged on the object, yet nothing occurred. Taking a moment to look around at the timber frames, affixed atop the stone foundation, it found a longer sliver closer to the furnace.

Step after step, the little creature made its way over to the beam closest to the steam pipes. Grasping at the elongated piece, it jumped back in surprise. The sliver of metal fell to the ground, moistened wood encapsulating it. The softened timber having splattered onto the ground, a nail loosely joined to the largest clump. Picking the item up, it gently peeled back the rot.

Eager, it made its way back to the door. The little being placed the steel nail into the small opening, wiggling it in an attempt to force a pleasurable outcome. Seconds passed by, the only persistent note being the occasional click and tap of metal contacting metal. Growling in annoyance, the imp placed its head on to the oak door. Frustrated, it tried to remember any detail from the object held between the keeper's fingers.

Not immediately recalling any aspect of use, the beast sought to force its way through. Minutes drew by as its anger and frustration took hold. The imp pressed the nail in with its body but was ill-prepared for the material to give. Slamming its head into the door, the creature yelped in pain. The figure rubbed the afflicted area as it examined the now bent nail.

Frowning in dismay, it stared down at the sliver of metal. However, a flash of a memory seeped into his psyche. The shape of the item within the caretaker's fingers wasn't entirely straight. At the end of the bar, it held a bit of material jutting out from the shaft. With a newfound interest, the creature placed the bent end into the hole. Wiggling it around, its tip found purchase on a lever.

Blinking in surprise at the turn of events, the imp pressed against the part. The piece of brass gave and sprung back at the release of tension. Trying to manipulate the piece for seconds on end, the beast grew tired of it and moved on to other parts of the mechanism. At this moment, it found the nail catch onto another piece. Despite, its many attempts to maneuver the item, it wouldn't budge.

Pulling the bent flat nail from the chamber, the imp analyzed the tool within its fingers. An inkling of an idea came to mind, what if two were used. With this thought in mind, the creature made its way down to the first nail it had come across. Scanning around the dimly lit cellar, its irises zeroed on a familiar item.

Acquiring a short coal spade, the imp placed the edge behind the studs head. Desperation filtered into its frail body after minutes without success, the frenzy elicited it to push against the beam. A loud creek followed by a clink evoked the gremlins attention. Staring at where the nail used to reside, it looked about till a glint caught its attention. Picking up the nail, a fractured smile spread across its lips. Rushing back to the door, it placed the pin into the lock.

Lifting its other pick, the imp recalled the manuever required to achieve the result. Driving on to the nail with its full body weight, the material gave once more. However, in this instance, the creature was prepared for the loss of support. Catching itself, the beast removed the bent pin from within the hole. Held within its fingers were now two bent but usable slivers.

Taking one into each hand, it used the two ends to feel around the chamber. Once more, it found the lever. Pushing against it, the creature searched for anything else of value. The nail's tip prodded and explored the cavity, then without warning it caught against the brass deadbolt. With wide eyes, the imp watched as the bar gave with a mere click.

* * *

 **Northern Border Outpost, Upper Floor:**

Rifling through the assortment of papers, Tenma picked everything of value. "Come on, where are you?" Hearing the clash of steel on the other side of the door, the teen hastened his pace. Movement in his peripherals warned him of a retreating figure. Turning around, he spotted an unknown dash for the balcony door. "Oh no, you don't!"

Throwing a set of kunai ahead of the escapee, he halted the man's movements enough for a direct assault. "So, you're the one with the dossier?" Pulling out two more kunai, Tenma struck out. The nin did likewise, bracing himself so as not to be pressed into the wall. "That was a mistake."

The blades frequently clashed, sparks illumination the dimly lit room. Barring an incoming strike, the masked individual kicked out. Dodging the blow, Tenma undesirably offered the Nin space. Proceeding through a chain of seals, the adversary thrust both palms forward. The motion directed the surrounding moisture and little water to condense into floating droplets. "Shit. Just had to use a fucking jutsu."

Springing back, Tenma brought his hands together for a sign. Not offering the teen any time, the droplets shot off in a volley of highspeed projectiles. Seals lit up on his vambraces as he pushed both palms out. The action created a spherical distortion in the air. Said vortex of air roared as it created a spherical barrier between the two. Following the motion, Tenma roughly pulled his right hand back.

The orb collapsed and drew in a majority of the incoming rounds. The distorted atmosphere and fluid coalesced in on to a point in front of his palms. Rotating his body, the teen switched the positions of his arms. Thrusting out his hand, the rippling mass burst forth towards the frozen Nin. The shockwave tore through the rooms windows and fractured the walls.

Seeing an opportunity, the Konoha Nin converged on to the downed mercenary. Pinning the adult down, he dug the kunai within his flesh. "Wh. Where's the package? Tell me and your death will be quick." Peeking from his downed position, the man snarled in displeasure. "C. Couldn't think up a better incentive kid?"

"The package, where is it?" Driving another knife by his heart, the adversary grunted as the tip of the blade acquired a splash of crimson. "Shit. Serious much?" Growling in annoyance, Tenma tensed in preparation of a swipe. Closing his eyes in anticipation, the pair were disturbed by the entrance of another. "Itachi?"

Noting the lapse of concentration, the older male spun out from beneath Tenma's grip. Ripping the blade from his flesh, the figure placed it against the youth's jugular. "Now, this is better don't you think?" Itachi stared out at the scene impassively, wakizashi out and at the ready. "Stay put boy?"

The young Uchiha only narrowed his eyes, his muscles tensing. "Unhand my comrade, I will not say so again." A scowl marred Tenma's lips, his hands forming two independent seals. "Kid, your not in the position to make threats." Bound between the assailant's arms, the teen's vambraces glowed with power.

"I do not give threats." Darting forward, Itachi made to strike. "Shit!" Leaving no time to counter, a shower of blood accompanied a burst of light. In that brief moment, Tenma's widened eyes gazed into Itachi's scarlet Irises. Everyone stilled as the blade remained lodged within his target, with a quick pull the sword is relieved from its prey.

* * *

 **Konoha Combat Academy, Training Grounds:**

A faint groan filled the air as a pair of flint hued eyes opened to the brilliant sunlight. Squinting at the unwelcome intrusion the girl tried to make sense of her surroundings. "Relax Izu, you're alright." Hearing the familiar voice, she unwound at the stroke of a few fingers combing through her hair. "H. Hana. Wha. What happened?" Having adjusted to the daylight, Izumi looked up to the concerned eyes of her roommate. "Saisu knocked you out." Groaning at her words, the teen lifted her head from the Inuzukas lap. "Damn, what the hell's gotten into him." Feeling a hand grab hold of her chin, she turned as it pulled her focus away from the others. "I'm not sure, but it seems he's improved in taijutsu." Stated Hana, her eye's deftly examining the maroon welt blemishing her face.

"No one improves that fast. Really, what gives. I kicked his ass two weeks ago." Izumi frowned at Hana's shrug. "That's it? Don't you want to know what's changed?" Instead of a response, she watched as Hana placed her hand over her injury. Pouting at Hana for disregarding the question, Izumi stayed quiet while a green glow emanated from the teen's palm.

"Hana, save your chakra for the test." Her comment did little to halt the radiant procedure, the technique forcing her body to break down and reabsorb the blood and to repair the ruptured tissue. "I'll do so once I'm sure your alright, the rest can wait." Flushing at the tone, Izumi resigned herself to the emerald chakra's comforting warmth.

Seeing movement in their periphery a few minutes later, Hana focused in on the crowd of students migrating toward a large clearing. Refocusing back on to the bruise, she scrutinized her work. "Hm. If only we had more time." Pulling out a small mirror from her pack, Izumi examined herself. "You did great Hana. Its pretty much gone. Thanks."

She offered her friend a hug and a smile for her effort, glad that the injury had been reduced to yellow discoloration. "It's nothing." Rising to her feet, Hana lent a hand to the Uchiha. "If you say so." Making their way over to the converging group, the pair came to a stop on the edge of the crowd. Izumi's mind wandered to the ramifications of her classmate's improvement as the teacher spoke.

"Now that the taijutsu requirement is complete, we can proceed with the final portion of the exam. When I call one of you up, you will have to display a jutsu beneficial to your career." Looking at his clipboard, the instructor called out the first participant. "Hm. I'm gonna need to do something bigger." The Uchiha whispered, garnering Hana's attention.

"Make what go bigger?" Blinking in surprise at the comment, the teen inquired about it. "Huh?" Rolling her eyes, the Inuzuka pressed further. "You said that you'll make something bigger." Turning to avoid her piercing pupils, Izumi chuckled in embarrassment. "Oh, I was just thinking of using a stronger jutsu." Frowning at the girls change in demeanor and response, she folded her arms.

"Why, you've mastered the fireball. There's no need to risk the exam on something else." Scowling at the suggestion, the Uchiha glared to a brunette within the crowd. "Thanks to him, I'm gonna have a low taijutsu score. I need the points." Shaking her head, Hana grasped her companion's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Izu, you did well on your taijutsu test. They'll give you a decent score. So, don't push yourself into doing something risky. Please"

Crossing her arms, the Uchiha focused on the clay ground. "You've got enough points to be in the top. If I'm not there with you, we won't be put on the same team." Feeling her distress, the brunette offered an encouraging smile. "Hana, Inuzuka." Sighing, she released her hold. "I'll be back. Please, don't worry about it anymore Izu. I know you'll do great."

* * *

 **Benjiro Orphanage, Playground:**

"Come on Oki! You can do it!" Tenten called from her position below the slide. "N. No. I. I change my mind!"Turning in an attempt to leave her perch, the six-year-old is gently held in place by two slender arms. "Oki, what's wrong?" Finding the older girl by her side, the brunette clung onto her waist. "Kie, it's scary."

Holding the girl to her, the preteen delicately wiped a few stray tears from her turquoise eyes. "Oh, Oki. There's nothing to be afraid of." Not seeing the girl budge, a small frown marred Kie's lips. Despite the child's adamant refusal and fear, a twinkle formed within the preteen's eyes. "Well, if you don't want to go by yourself. We'll just have to go together."

Tenten stared up in mirth as Kie lifted the child onto her lap. "W. What! No!" Seeing the two begin their descent, the brunette cheered them on. "Woo, go Oki!" Catching the pair down at the bottom, she questioned the frazzled child. "How was it, Oki? Did you like it?" Seeing her teary cheeks only amplified the girl's mood. "N. No!" Turning her around, Kie inquired as well.

"You didn't? I thought it was very fun!" Crossing her arms, she shut her eyes and turned away from them. "No!" Noting as she wasn't in the best of moods, Kie rubbed her back affectionately. "Well, how about we do something you want to do?" The question seemed to spark delight back into the child as she sprung off from the preteens lap.

"I wanna swing." Seeing the girl bound off to the swingset brought an exasperated sigh to Tenten's lips. "She's afraid of the slide but loves the swings. I don't get it!" Rolling her eyes at her friend's display, Kie shook her head at the dilemma. Making her way to follow the youngest of the group, she turned to see Tenten staring back at the orphanage.

"Something wrong Tenten?" Scratching her arm, she turned back to the older child. "I'm getting thirsty, you okay if I get some water?" Nodding in acceptance, she waved her off. "Alright, but hurry back." With Kie walking off, Tenten wandered off back to the school.

Coming to a halt by the entrance of the establishment, she came to a stop before two women by a small barrel. "Hello, Himari, Maiya! Can I have some water?" Pulling a cup from the table, Himari ladled her a drink from the container. "Sure thing sweety, I see you and Kie got Oki down the slide." The brunette scoffed at the notion. "She didn't like it." Patting the girl atop the head, Maiya spoke to the girl.

"Well, not everyone's going to like it. I know you didn't like the seesaw when you were younger." Grumbling at the woman for pointing out her preferences, she walked off a few paces to enjoy her beverage. Her actions bringing forth a soft chuckle from the pair. "Hm. I wonder if she'll pick up on your reasoning." Maiya turned to her companion and shrugged. "If she doesn't, Tenten will understand it eventually."

Pausing momentarily, she probed her companion on a private topic. "Mari. Earlier today, I heard some noise from the boiler room. Did something happen?" Shaking her head, she waved her off. "Nothing that I couldn't manage. Besides, we won't have to deal with that cretin anymore if things go my way." Blanching at the news, she proceeded to whisper her concerns over the brash actions.

Despite their hushed voices, another pair of ears caught pieces of their discussion. Tenten's eyes widened at the spoken words, sneaking off into the building. She came to a stop, and face to face with the door that held her secluded acquaintance. The thought of the creature perishing made her quiver, yet so did its release. Before a decision could be made, a persistent ticking is vaguely heard followed by a soft click.

* * *

 **Northern Border Outpost, Upper Floor:**

Sifting through the contents of a pack, a pair of obsidian eyes caught sight of the object of its desire. A small envelope is drawn from the bags confines. Checking to ensure its validity, Itachi picked up the Items Tenma had pilfered from the room. Stepping over a figure with dull grey hair, he made for the door.

Maneuvering his way down the stairs, he came upon the other two members of his team. "Looking up from his kneeling position, a bloodied eye looking up to the lone Uchiha. "Mission complete Captain Minazuki, I've recovered the package." Narrowing his eyes at the response, the Jonin scanned for his remaining subordinate.

"I. Itachi. W. Where's Tenma?" Glancing off to the side of Yuki, the teen made eye contact with the sole female of their team. "Itachi?" He paused momentarily, before heading for the door. "Tenma fulfilled his duties to Konoha, he attained an honorable end." The boy's final words tumbled through her mind as he left through the front door.

Forcing herself onto her feet, Shinko winced at the pressure forced onto her injured thigh. "Shinko. Wait!" Yuki called as he grabbed her arm, yet she merely ripped it from his grasp. Bowing his head in grief, he glanced up to his junior as she struggled up the stairs. Tears tracked down her face and intermixed with the blood dripping from her leg.

Staggering toward the gaping door, her eyes latched on to the vacant pupil of her comrade. "T. Tenma. N. No." Collapsing before him, she shakily reached out to touch his cheek. The sounds that emanated from her throat were no longer comprehensible, her mouth agape in anguish. Wailing and weeping, she brought his limp head on to her lap.

Hearing her cries, Yuki quickly manifested into the room. "Shit." Turning away from the scene, the man allowed himself a few tears for the deceased. Steeling himself, he walked over to the teen. Kneeling beside the girl, he pulled her into his chest. "I. I'm here Shinko." In the midst of her tears, he pulled a scroll from his pouch.

Itachi shifted from his post, eye-opening to find a figure exiting the building. On further inspection, Captain Minazuki could be seen carrying a shuddering Shinko. Coming up to the pair, he confronted his superior. "Should I dispose of the building captain." Sighing at the teen's question, Yuki looked back to structure in question.

"Sure. Proceed when ready." With a dip of the head, Itachi prepped a forward stance. Flashing through a short set of hand seals, he brought two fingers to his lips. Deeply exhaling, he discharged a torrent of blue flames that quickly devolved into wisps of vibrant orange. Contacting the exterior of the building, the tongues of fire lapped up the walls.

From her position within Yuki's arms, Shinko's inflamed eyes stared out at the spreading blaze. At that moment, she opened her eye to the scene. The golden flames reflected off of her corneas. Shuddering at the sight, she curled in on herself. Staring at a scroll within her arms, the teen embraced the role of paper.

Feeling Shinko shut herself off, Yuki turned around. "Come Itachi, we should set off." Glancing away from the blaze, the boy acknowledged the man's order. "Yes, sir." Making his way over to their side, the group walked off into the woods. The day remained clear and bright, unconcerned for the misfortune befallen on men and women.

* * *

 **Benjiro Orphanage, Corridor:**

Surprised by the sudden noise, Tenten shot off behind a corner. Holding her breath, she peeked from her position. The door handle wobbled for a second before going still. Then without warning it, the handle quickly turned and gently pushed open. Biting her lip in fear, the child observes as the door was gently pushed even further.

Slowly a figure crept out from behind the door. Its physique first brought fear but quickly converted into surprise and confusion. From the door did not crawl out a terrifying creature of the night. No, instead she came across what appeared to be a dirtied and bloodied child squinting in the presence of the daylight. Creeping out from behind the corner, Tenten edged closer for a better view.

Before her knelt a boy of an age close to her own, his bare and thin figure caked in the soot. Seeing motion at the edge of his vision, he cowered back behind the door. "W. Wait. D. Don't. Don't go." Tenten whispering out as she slowed her approach. "I. I won't hurt you." Recognizing the voice, the boy halted mid retreat. Approaching his form, Tenten gently took hold of his cheek.

Freezing at the contact, the boy blinked in an attempt to see the figure before him. "Hmm. You're very dirty." Whimpering at her touch, Tenten gently caressed his dirty cheek. "It. It's me, Tenten." Recognizing the name, the child leaned into her caress. It was then that she smelt the putrid scent of the coal residue, its kerosine scent stinging her nostrils.

Keeping her distance, she bit her lip in thought. "W. Why where you in there?" Not receiving a response, Tenten tried to ponder on what she should do. "Come, you need a bath." Taking hold if his arm, she led him up a flight of stairs to the girl's washroom. Aiding him to their destination, she gently lifted the child up and into a tub.

"I'll get the water." Now in a dimmer room, the boy's eyes gradually began to adjust to the light. Blinking away the haze, the child looked on as his companion filled pales with water. Returning to his side, Tenten prepared to pour its contents over him. "I'm sorry if it's a little cold." Spilling the fluid over his skin elicited a cry and a shiver in response. "Shush, its okay."

Seizing a rag, she dipped it into the water and drew it across the boy's stained skin. She bit her lip at, her fingers running over the bones of his bulimic figure. Easing at her touch, he watched as the water darkened as his complexion lightened. "Remember Kie, the one I told you about." Tenten mused over her words, gently forking his fingers through his ashen hair speckled with dirty blond. An occasional tear dripping from the state of his body. Feeling a wince from her strokes, Tenten discovered a blackened blotch mar his skin. One of many she uncovered, each with various levels of discoloration.

"When I got tired and dirty, she'd help clean me. Now, I help her with Oki sometimes." Retrieving another pale, her thoughts wandered over to Himari and her warnings over the child before her. "They did this to you." She whispered, pulling his drenched head to rest on to her chest. Taking a breath, she continued to bathe the child as he rested against her.

"Your no monster." She whispered under her breath, a dull ache forming within her chest. "I. I should've let you out. I. I'm sorry." Her embrace seemed to provide the child with the comfort he so desired. After seconds of indulging in her hold, she felt him unwind and nestle into her. An action she fully granted, her tears intermixing with his bath water.

Separating from him, she helped the boy finish and dry off. "Hm. You're gonna need clothes." Grabbing a dry towel, she helped to secure it around his waist. Leading him off to the boy's dormitory, Tenten led the towel draped child to an assortment of drawers. "Here, let's see if these fit." After a few attempts, she found a few that would fit with the aid of a belt. "Try a few more on, I'm gonna get you something."

Seeing her leave, the boy sat comfortably atop a bed. Relishing in its softness, he continued to peruse through the many garments Tenten had strewn about. Not having to wait long, the smell of rye and hen caught his senses. "Hey, I'm back." Approaching the slender youth, she took a seat by his side. "Here." Holding out a sliver of meat, she fed it to him. "Hey, slow down." Forcing him to feast at a steadier pace, she held out a goblet of water to wash it down.

The pair sat together in a comfortable silence, the only sounds being the occasional chew or swallow. Brushing her hands through his dirty blond hair, Tenten pondered on his existence and treatment. "W. Why'd they hurt you?" Again another question was left unanswered. Something she had come to a realization over. "Y. You cant talk. Can you?" Having silence great her again, she sighed as the knowledge sunk in.

Minutes passed the couple by, his second helping having to distended his belly ever so slightly. Tenten lay comfortably on the bunk-bed, her back resting amongst a pillow braced against its frame. Glancing down to the blond resting his head atop her heart, she mused over the current dilemma. With his limbs encompassing her torso, she switched her gaze to the bag she had prepared by the bunk beds feet. "Y. You can't stay here."

The alien thought evoking a scowl on to her face, never having before viewed her caretakers as dangerous or wicked. "How, can you be a monster?" The question never seemed to leave her, still not capable of comprehending their reasoning. As he slept within her arms, a faint chime of a bell rung from the courtyard. Widening her eyes, she looked out the window. "It can't be dinner time, not yet."

"Crap, I've got to get you out of here." Gently rising from the bed, she lifted up the bag and placed it onto her back. Turning back around, Tenten looked to the sleeping boy. "I'll be there for you. I promise." Lifting him up, she marveled at his weight. The fact that is was comparable to Oki's forced her to shudder. Pulling a hood over top his blonde locks, she exited the boy's dormitory.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note** : Hello everyone, I am happy to present the incredibly large chapter two for you all to enjoy. Please feel free to leave a reply or a critique. Both are always greatly appreciated. This chapter has been a little difficult...Primarily due to a poem and change in one scene, But I plowed through it. Either way, I hope you all enjoy.

 **Side Note** : If you like my work, feel free to check out my comic **Antichton: Remnants** on **Comixology**.

 **Zombiemann55** : I won't fully answer your question, but he's not as important as in the original series. At least in the sense that you are referring to. It will be explained with time.

* * *

 **Konoha Combat Academy, School Auditorium:**

A chorus of voices echoed around the large room, the noise deafening to a degree. Among the crowd of students, a young teen couldn't keep the jitters from affecting her mannerisms. Her companion glanced to the girls bouncing leg and twiddling fingers. Grabbing hold of her knee, the teen held the offending limb in place. "Izumi, you need to relax."

Fiercely turning to her roommate, she spoke in a loud whisper. "Relax, How am I supposed to relax? I'm the one that fucked up, not you." Sighing at her companions plight, Hana rubbed her leg with her thumb. "But, you recovered. The last fireball you did was impressive." Shaking her head, Izumi cradled her head between her hands. "I should've listened to you. I. I'm sorry."

Noticing a few tears drip from her cheeks, Hana transferred her hand to her shoulder. "It'll be alright Izu." Shaking her head, the girl refused to look at the Inuzuka. "N. No. It won't be." Hana sighed at the situation the pair found themselves in, not entirely sure as to what could be said. Hearing the auditorium's door open, the duo spotted their two instructors and a few other adults file into the room. Each individual bore their service uniforms, a few displaying hints of flare.

"Goodmorning everyone, I hope you all had a great weekend." Pausing to allow himself a breath, he continued. "Before we start, I just want to say congratulations to everyone here for reaching this juncture." A few reciprocated his greeting with a wave or with words. The excitement and nerves were palpable to the gathered seniors. "I'm not going to hold you all here longer than is necessary, so how about we get on to the grades and team placements." Motioning for his assistant to get on with his duties, said individual went about passing around wax sealed documents.

"You all will be receiving three documents in your letter. The first will either be an acceptance or denial for your recruitment." His words brought about cries in pleasure and despair. A Nin looked over to his colleague, speaking from the side of his mouth. "You find your squad yet Anko?" Staring out at the group of Genin, her eye's roamed as they inspected the group. "Hmm. No. Well maybe." Pulling out a folder from her coat, the violet-haired woman glanced at a photo contained within. "Yep. I found one of the squirts."

"Which one?" Showing him the child's photo, the man nodded in recognition. "The hairs what gave it away. "Nodding at her reasoning, the nin looked through his dossier. "You have any genin with any flare in yours Genma? The man shrugged at her inquiry, shrugging in response. "Can't really tell. One of them seems to like the color red." Chuckling a the absurd amount of color, Anko gave off an intrigued smirk.

"On to the next paper, you will find the scores of your Graduate Exams. As many of you should already know, the Standard Exams only comprise of seventy-five percent of your grade. Many of you that didn't pass this attempt was due to a poor Standard Grade, and inadequate Specialized Grade." Gazing around at the mixed expressions of his students, the instructor continued forward. "To those that have failed, the severity of the point difference will dictate as to whether you will be granted another attempt next year."

Sighing, Hana eased her tense muscles at the eighty-eight point seven- five. Staring over her arm, Izumi's lips split into a massive grin at their results. "We're in the same bracket!" Feeling her partner embrace her arm, Hana glanced over to the Uchiha's paper to see eighty-five point six-three. Relishing in the small victory, the two overheard their teacher speak out. "For everyone that passed, your final sheet will inform you of your squad number, superior, and your squad mates." Ignoring the man, Izumi quickly pulled out the final document to scan over.

Noticing the loss of movement from her friend, Hana shifted her worry over to the last sheet. Despite her attempt to read the paper, Izumi bounded off of her seat. "We did it!" Looking over to the excited teen did little to prepare her for the tackle that followed the shout. "Hana! We're on the same team!" The Inuzuka only laughed as she hugged her squadmate in return. The pair remained on the cedar boards, rejoicing at their fortune.

Izumi's shout only evoked the rest of the class to devolve into a cacophony of elation and disappointment. A pair of chocolate eyes zeroed in on Izumi, a small smirk displayed on her lips. "Looks like I've found the other two." Turning his gaze to match Anko's, Genma gave the duo a good glance over. Chewing on his senbon, he spoke his thoughts. "Seems like a balanced squad." Shrugging her shoulder, she closed the folder in her hands. "Maybe. At least they seem entertaining."

* * *

 **Konoha Perimeter Wall, Main Gate:**

Hearing a tumultuous chorus of voices, Shinko moved her gaze up from cobblestone road. Around the trio passed a few wagons, squads, and citizens meandering through Konoha's Primary Gate. Her grip tightened its hold upon the small scroll between her fingers, the sight of Konoha's looming walls dampening her cheeks. "W. We're. H. Home. Tenma." Feeling a hand rest upon her shoulders, Shinko turned her gaze up to her captain.

The hollow pain within his pupils spoke volumes of their shared grief.

"Come. We need to check in." Gently leading her towards the designated station, the teen's eye's roamed over to the youngest member of their group. Having yet to see any reaction from the boy, brought forth a scowl and furrowed brows. Coming up to a stop before the Gatehouse, Yuki pulled out his identification. "Captain Yuki Minazuki, returning with Squad 154, B Rank Retrieval was a success. However, we received a casualty. Chunin Tenma Izumo"

Logging the data onto a set of documents, the woman behind the counter glanced over the squad. "Hm... I'm sorry to hear that." Pulling out a clipboard, she handed it to Yuki. "Be that as it may, the three of you will still be required to undergo a full debriefing at Fort Rikona." Glimpsing over to the scroll within Shinko's hands, she proceeded. "Once you arrive, a team of morticians will admit and prepare the deceased for burial." Noticing a the teen wince at the statement, the woman sighed in resignation. Motioning them through, she watched as the group headed into the bustling city.

Arriving at the imposing stone construct, the trio of Nin checked in once more at the entrance. Within its walls, the squad sat within the lobbies waiting area. Not having to abide there time for long, a clerk stepped through a staff door. "Squad 154, you will be seen now." Rising in unison, they trickled past the secretary. Stopping at a desk, she motioned for Yuki to proceed. "Captain Minazuki, We have been informed that your squad had suffered a casualty. I presume that you are in possession of the body?"

"Oh, yes. Shinko, can you hand her the scroll." Despite the order, she shook and held the role of paper to her bosom. "Shinko?" The teen only trembled at his voice. Revolving around her foot, she made for the door. However, before she could make it past a meter, a vice grip secured her in place. "L. Let me go!" Turning around to face her transgressor, she froze at a pair of inert obsidian eyes. "Give her the scroll; it is of no use to us." Flinching at his tone, fury ebbed its way through her veins. "H. How. Could you! T. Tenma was our friend!"

"Shinko, hand her the scroll." The clerk pursed her lips at the boy's disposition, Shinko wincing at his hardened grip. "Itachi, let go of her." Yuki stated as he placed a hand onto his shoulder. Itachi ignored the call, meeting the girls gaze. Shinko tensed momentarily before unwinding. Shakily she handed the clerk the scroll; her eyes dilated a fraction. "Thank you." Turning to the receptionist desk. "Please deliver Chunin Tenma Izumo to the morgue for processing." The woman behind the desk took the scroll and placed it on a shelf for transport. "Of course mam."

Shifting her gaze back to the squad, the clerk leveled a stern expression to captain Yuki. "Captain Minazuki. Do you plan to notify his next of kin, or would you favor another officer fulfilling the duty?" Shaking his head, the man straightened ever so slightly. "No mam, he's my responsibility." Nodding in approval, she motioned for the group to follow. "Understood, once you have completed your debriefing you will have till 1300 to initiate contact. Are we clear?" Dipping his head in the affirmative, he replied. "Of course mam."

Walking further into the corridor, the clerk rounded a corner. The rest of the squad following in her wake. However, Shinko remained in place. "Miss, your teams leaving." Shaking her head, the teen's eye's refocused on to the hallway surrounding her. "W. What?" Shifting her gaze to the receptionist, she noticed her scroll tucked away amongst a few others. "Miss, your team's waiting for you." Shedding a tear, she bit her lip to silence herself. Bowing her head, she followed suit. As Shinko caught up with the ensemble, they walked off to another wing of the facility.

Arriving at an office door, the clerk paused before it and struck out curtly. "You may enter." Stepping in she spoke to the official within. "Squad 154 are here for their debriefing sir." Nodding, the man rose to his feet. "Thank you Officer Nyoko, can you send in Captain Minazuki on your way out." Dipping her head, she exited the room. "Master Sergeant Kaori will see you now Captain Minazuki. I wish you all the best." With her part spoken, she walked off to the receptionist desk. The duo watched as Yuki did as instructed, the door shutting in his tracks.

Sitting down a seat away from her teammate, Shinko gave her comrade a wavering glance. Pulling her knees up to her chest, the teen once more gave in to her grief. "Shinko you mustn't weep, it is unbecoming of a ninja." Said young woman squeezed down on to her fists, the knuckles turning white from the tension. "J. Just what the fuck is wrong with you? Don't you care about Tenma?" The boy only blinked, unfazed by her tone. "Yes, and he served Konoha Admirably. There is no place for sorrow when one's purpose is fulfilled." Astounded by the response, she merely directed her gaze to the closed door before them.

* * *

 **Benjiro Orphanage, Girls Dormitory:**

An arm darted back and forth, searching for something hidden beneath the veiled bed frame. A grunt of frustration signaled the entry of a head. Seeing what she was in search of, Tenten pulled a pack out from underneath her bunk. "There you are." Opening the burlap sack, she went through its contents. "Hm. Where's the Jacket?" Grumbling to herself, the brunette checked under the rations to see if she could feel it. Coming up empty, the girl searched throughout her corner of the dormitory.

"You looking for something?" Wide jade iris's stared out to the hall, her body lurching at the sudden noise. "K. Kie? Don't do. That." Her voice died once she spotted the jacket and a few other items tucked under one of her arms. Walking over to her bunkmate, she dropped the articles atop her bed. "Is this what you're looking for?" The eight-year-old simply nodded at the request, her eyes fixated on to the floor. "Why?" Rubbing her foot into the ground, she hesitated for a moment. " I. I. Um. T. There for a friend."

"So, your stealing for a friend?" Shaking her head in denial, Tenten turned her head to the side. "N. No. H. He just. He needs it." Walking over to the younger child, Kie grabbed either side of her arms. "Tenten, tell me what's going on." Biting her lip, the brunette hesitated. "I. I helped a boy run away." Kie's eyes swelled at the admission, her grip on Tenten's shoulders tightening marginally. "You what! Are you crazy?" Swiveling on the balls of her feet, the strawberry blond marched her way for the door. "K. Kie! W. Where are you going?" Not taking a moment to stop, she spoke with a slight tilt of her head. "I'm going to tell Mrs. Himari. What do you think I'm doing?"

"What! No! You can't." Running up to the preteen, Tenten nearly tackled the unsuspecting child to the ground. "Tenten! What's gotten into you?" Pulling her back into the room, she forcibly shut the door. "Y. You can't." Forcibly releasing herself from the child's grasp, Kie confronted the girl barring her exit. "And. Why, not?" Poking her in the chest for emphases, Kie towered over her. "S. She. She'll hurt him." Tenten set her gaze down to her feet, a few droplets descending to the timber floorboards. Relaxing her posture, Kie benevolently inquired further. "W. What are you talking about? Who'll hurt him?"

"H. Himari." Not quite understanding her hushed whisper, she pressed on. "Who?" Looking up, her misty chestnut eyes were in full view. "Himari. Sh. She hurts him!" Furrowing her brows at the information, she straightened up. Grabbing hold of Tenten's hand, she gently pulled her back towards their bunk. "Kie?" Taking a seat on the bottom bunk, the preteen motioned for Tenten to accompany her. "Explain." Taken aback by the sudden request, the youth paused in thought. "What?"

Rolling her eyes at the girl's question, Kie expounded on her request. "You said that Himari hurts him, I want you to tell me how you know that." Bowing her head, Tenten closed her eyes. "D. Do. Do you." She paused momentarily to even out her breathing. "Do you remember the stories of the monster?" Kie creased her brows, not entirely seeing how it would relate. "The monster in the basement?" Seeing her nod, she continued. "What about it? It's just the boiler making the scary noises. There's no monster."

Shaking her head at the explanation, Tenten spoke up. "H. Himari. A. A boy was in there. H. He was so skinny, Kie." Tears began to flow freely as she choked on the words. "Af. After I. I cleaned. Him." Leaning into the older female, the child wept on her shoulder. "The. There. So many." The blonde wrapped her arms around the child, rubbing her back in an attempt to soothe her distress. " So many what Tenten?" After a few sniffles, she proceeded. "Br. Bruises. She's gonna kill him." Running her fingers through the girl's chestnut hair, the preteen thought over the dilemma.

"W. We have to tell someone. Maiya or Lady Kudo can help." Wiping her eyes, Tenten straightened herself. "They already know." Surprise etched itself onto Kie's face, taken aback by the accusation. "H. Himari was telling them. W. With a smile." Having never been presented with a predicament such as this, Kie simply sat atop the bed. "K. Kie. What do I do?" Rubbing her legs in discomfort, she laid against the bed frame. "I. I don't know." Tenten jerked her head up at the admission. "W. What? But. Y. You always do." Despite her claim, the twelve-year-old's expression displayed her uncertainty.

Clenching her fists, Tenten abruptly rose from the bed. "W. What are you doing?" Grabbing the jacket, her emerald eyes shown with purpose. "I'm gonna go help him. He needs me." Stepping away from Kie, the young girl placed the bag onto her shoulders. "I'll be back later." Kie looked up to her bunkmate, curling her lip at the issue at hand. Grunting in annoyance, she stood up to meet her. "Tenten. Stay safe." The youth merely smiled before giving Kie a warm hug. "I will." Separating from her friend, Tenten ventured off through the dormitory door.

As she left, Kie leaned against the frame of her bunk. After minutes of inactivity, she drifted into the corridor. Trudging down the steps, the orphan stopped by the end of the stairs. Voices from an adjoining room pierced through her psyche. Gazing through the corridor, she peered into the dining hall. Catching a glimpse of a burgundy braid, Kie narrowed her eye's. The orphan crossed her arms, observing as the woman tended to a few of the children consuming their breakfast. A frown marred her face as she observed Himari.

* * *

 **Konoha Western District, Primary Road:**

"Anko, weren't we going to talk or something." Izumi stated as she skipped alongside the rest of the group. "We will, once we get to where we're going." The Jounin observed the teen from the corner of her eye as she spoke, a small grin forming on her lip at her mannerisms. "Jeez, what's with her?" Raising a brow at the sole male of their group, Hana turned to him. "What are you talking about?" Saisu glanced over to the Inuzuka walking by his side. "We're officially Ninja today, its time we started acting like it." His comment brought forth a soft glare from the Inuzuka. "Well, keep that to yourself. I won't let you take this away from her. She deserves every sliver she can get."

The comment silenced his rebuttal, not prepared for such a remark. Despite his attempt to further their dialog, another voice captured their attention. "Is that where we're going?" The energy that laced Izumi's voice molded Anko's smirk into a full smile. "Yep, she's a beauty ain't she?" Hana and Saisu merely stared at the monstrosity of the stone and mortar construct that laid before them. "You didn't say we were going to a castle!" Sweat dropped at her exuberance and misidentification, Anko simply shook her head. "Izumi. It's not a castle. That is a heavily reinforced fort. Now come on, let's get you all registered in."

Passing through the perimeter wall, the group of teens looked on at the number of personnel and armaments littering the fortress. "This is Fort Hiroshi and your new home among Konoha's ranks." Arriving at the main entrance, Anko directed her subordinates to the gatehouse. "Morning Sergeant, I've brought in some green recruits for registration." Smiling at seeing the fresh blood, he searched for the designated forms. "Oh, good morning to you as well Jounin Miterashi. If you could have them fill in the following forms, we can get them some proper identification." Nodding, she offered them each a clipboard.

"Alright, fill these out real quick, so we get this show on the road." Doing as they were told, the group fulfilled their task. "Good, let's hope that the academy sent over your photo's and testing results." Finding said documents, the officer placed the items into a small scanner of sorts. "Huh, what's that?" Instead of receiving an answer, the man simply applied chakra to the contraption. The device lit up with multiple seals and whirred to life. A few seconds passed before the light died to reveal a card ejecting from the side. "Here you go Genin Uchiha." Receiving the card with a slight frown, Izumi and her comrades looked at the piece of plastic in fascination. Chuckling at their surprise, Anko simply watched with a sense of nostalgia.

After Saisu received the last card, the new Genin were ushered in through the gate. "Now that you all are registered. Y'all will be expected to arrive, check in, and report to me on the days we are scheduled for active duty or training. Is that understood children?" Noticing a bristle at the comment from Saisu elicited a chuckle from the woman. "Relax kid, don't let me or anyone else push your buttons. A decent Nin stays level-headed in any circumstance, that includes friendly turf." Noticing him blanch at the slip, she offered him an approving nod. "Good, how about we get onto business." Coming up to a large opening in the granite hall, they exited into a massive expanse of grassland, a few trees, and equipment.

"Do any of you know where we are and why." Recognition flashed before Hana's eyes as she stepped further into the area. "We're in the Inner Bailey." Dipping her head in approval, Miterashi motioned for the teens to trail her. "Correct. And when we aren't in an active engagement, or on duty, we will use this courtyard for training. Now that we're here, we can get on to the assessment and squad training." Seeing the Uchiha raise her hand with a little wave, she called on the teen. "What is it, Izumi?"

"Oh. Well, didn't we already take a test?" Shrugging off the question, Anko provided her reasoning. "A report is never as good as a live demonstration." The older woman's predatory smirk brought about an inkling of tension to the teen's muscles. "Let's see if the three of you are worth your marks." Stomping on to the ground, a pulse of chakra revealed runic symbols engraved onto a marble cube embedded within the earth. Energy within the structure exploded out and fused to form a translucent barrier around the team. Hana's eye's widened at the implications of Miterashi's maneuver. "Shit! Move!" Springing away from their initial position, she retrieved her combat bow from her back. "Good! Now let's begin!"

Her fellow teammates followed in her actions. Hana observed as Anko pulled Kunai's out as she ran to meet them. "Saisu, engage! Izumi, support him!" Adrenaline pumped through the boy's veins, his body moving to the command. Smirking at the attempt, Anko went in for a slash. Sliding beneath the strike, Kamano brought in his fist for a hook to her kidney. The elder Nin blocked with a knee. Preparing to lash out with her fist, Anko was forced to duck beneath the blade of Izumi's swift Katana. Sensing an incoming threat, she spun horizontally and cut an arrow out of the air.

Landing gracefully onto her foot, Anko spun in the midst kicking out Saisu's legs. Placing a palm thrust into his abdomen, Miterashi launched the boy into the dirt. Hana trembled as her teammate's body flew past her. Affixing another arrow onto her bow, she aimed for another shot. Despite her best efforts, her superior closed in the distance and knocked her bow to the side. The action sent the arrow to strike against the erected barrier harmlessly. Before she could recognize the danger, a knife found itself pressed against her neck. "Not bad, but you three are as green as they can get." Stepping away from Hana, Anko pocketed her kunai.

"Alright, everyone up. Let's have a quick chat." Rubbing her neck, the Inuzuka glanced around the field until she spotted Izumi laying on the ground. A small groan preceded the teen before she rose up to meet them. "Hana your initiative to direct your teammates and strike when my footing was compromised is commendable." Hana produced a small smile at the modicum of praise. "But, you left yourself vulnerable staying in the same spot. Remember, don't become a one trick pony." Hana shakily nodded at her words. Moving on to the sole male of the group, she critiqued his effort. "As for you Saisu, your powerful and precise with your taijutsu. But, you telegraph your moves. You should incorporate feints and increase your speed." Frowning at the criticism, he gave a rigid dip.

"Finally, Izumi you did an okay job in covering for Saisu. The two of you complement each other quite well. But, you need to stop overextending your swings." Receiving a dip in recognition, Anko inquired further on their short match. "So. Did any of you learn anything?" Looking around at their pensive faces, she moved to speak. However, Hana's voice interjected before she could open her mouth. "Um. I. It was a lot shorter than I thought it would be." Miterashi responded in affirmation. "It was, wasn't it? A real fight doesn't last more than a minute. But, most don't even last more than a few seconds."

Her words sunk into their psyche, the mere thought startling. "Well, we didn't come here to sit around, now up." Motioning the teens onto their feet, she pulled out another kunai. "W. Wait. We're going again?" Her answer came in her familiar predatory smirk and snickered. Raising their defenses, the squad gave each other a quick glance. Deciding to provide the group with a goal, Anko elaborated on her thoughts. "This leg of your training ends when one of you land a solid hit on me. Sounds like a good deal, right?" Not allowing them a moment to consider the proposition, she sprung off towards the nearest genin.

* * *

 **Benjiro Orphanage, Perimeter Woodlands:**

A twitch of an ear responded to the plethora of birds chirping their songs in the fresh morning air. Cracking an eye open, a small whiskered child winced away from a ray of light. Its band permeated through the intertwined branches above him. Blinking away his exhaustion, the petite blonde yawned. He looked around at the green field that surrounded its little stick fort, gently rising to his feet. Exiting the conical encampment, the boy looked up to a vibrant bluebird gliding through a Maple. Turning his head in curiosity, the child observed the chirping fowl. In an attempt to imitate the sound, a guttural noise emanated from his throat.

The offending sound startled the creature from its perch. Its cerulean feathers fluttered through the spring air. Pouting at the departure, his eyes roamed around the foliage. Plopping onto the soft grass, the orphan observed the few creatures it could find. Minutes drew by the boy, his little fingers picking at an Anemone. The flowers delicate and velvety white petals yielded to his touch. Wistfully observing the bloom, a light snap alerted his senses to another presence. Glancing toward the sound, the boy's eye's searched the surrounding foliage.

A brief moment drew by till motion drew his pupils to a spotted brown pelt. Freezing at the sight of the new creature, his thin frame tensed in preparation. Its amber iris's gazed on to the child in curiosity, its short tail twitching in anticipation. The seconds ticked by the pair, a fresh breeze lifting strands of the beast fur. Without warning, the feline turned its head and plodded further into the undergrowth. Easing at the cat's departure, the boy released a shaky breath. Standing for a better view, he searched for any sign of the creature's body. Curious about the new species, the blond ventured toward the treeline.

Looking around the forest floor, an ebony blotch caught his eye. In the midst of the rays, that pierced their way through the canopy, resided a linx. Its limber frame springing up and onto a fallen oak. Prouncing off further into the woodland, the boy displayed an intrigued smile onto his lips. His whisker-like markings quirking at the action. Easing himself onto all fours, the child attempted to emulate the creatures gate. The difficulty of the task became apparent when presented with the uneven terrain. Having stumbled about for a minute, the blond came across the same log the feline had vaulted atop of.

Bending down and pressing his chest against the turf, he shook his rump before he lept. Splaying out his arms, the child wildly grasped at the corrugated bark. His fingers found purchase, effectively halting his descent. With a sigh and a grunt, the boy shakily drew himself atop the tree. Panting, the boy looked about the wooded landscape. Blue eyes lost their glimmer at having missed the large cat. Dismounting off the trunk, he trudged forward in search. However, in his wake, a shadowy figure sprung up atop his previous spot. The creatures amber eye's focused entirely on the young human.

Sniffing in an attempt to locate the elusive beast, a hiss startled the child into whirling around. Staring up to the origin of the sound, it came face to face with another whiskered being. The cat lowered itself, hissing once more. Backing away from the noise, the child looked on warily. Noting his caution, the feline backed off. After a few long seconds, it sat on its haunches. Recognizing the relax in posture, the blond replicated the action. For a few moments, nothing occurred between the pair. Then the creature tilted its head curiously. Without warning, it dropped down to the ground before the boy.

Yelping in surprise, he backed up and fell onto his rear. Quickly nearing the startled child, the beast came within inches of his person. It sniffed at his face, its nose crinkling at the lingering scent of kerosene. Holding his breath, the boy remained frozen. After a few moments, the cat rubbed its head against his cheek. Having claimed the child, it brushed its back against his chest. Hesitating for a moment, a burst of nerve coursed through his body. Ever so slowly, the boy rose a hand to the beast. With its back against him, the child gently felt its soft fur between his fingers.

Not receiving a lashing for the action, the child proceeded to rub along the back of his neck. A deep purr emanated from the felines chest, and it rounded back to rub itself against his person. Smiling at the action, the boy giggled when its rough tongue lapped at his cheek. Separating from the human, the large feline stepped toward the log situated in front of the pair. Setting its body into a crouch, it sprung atop the timber. Taking a seat, it watched the boy in question. Staring out in awe, a flash of determination emblazoned within his pupils.

Mimicking the feline, the blond crouched a the base of the fallen tree. With an exertion of force, he made it slightly higher than his previous attempt. Clawing at the rough exterior, the child pulled himself over the hurdle. Seeing as the boy had mad its way to his position, the feline trecked over to a gap. Following in example, the eyes of the orphan widened. The beast trotted and sprung onto an adjacent log. Seeing the cat wait on the other end, the boy audibly gulped at the rift. Closing his eyes in preparation, he ran on all fours. Leaping over the divide, a rush of adrenaline and exhilaration brought a jubilant cry from his parted lips.

* * *

 **Benjiro Orphanage, Perimeter Woodlands:**

Trudging through the mossy turf, a brunette gazed at the many trees surrounding her. Grunting in frustration, Tenten inspected the foliage for any sign of the familiar grassy clearing. "Come on. Where are you?" Brushing past another limb, she caught sight of a brighter area behind an assortment of trees. Quickly weaving her way through the hardwoods, Tenten abruptly arrived into a field. Looking around, a grouping of tree limbs garnered her attention. "Finally! That took forever." Glancing up to the sun at the peak of its ascent, she rushed off to the little stick hut.

"Hey! I'm here!" Peering into the shelter, the girl's eyes failed to spot her charge. "Oh, no!" Moving through the field, Tenten frantically searched for any sign of the boy. Cupping her hands over her mouth, she called out to the missing child. "Hey!" About to shout out a name she paused. "Crap, what was his name?" Scratching her head, the orphan once again shouted out into the woods. "Hey! It's Tenten! Where are you?" Seconds drew by without a single sign of the child. Biting her lip, she debated over what to do. "Hm. He can't be far." Going over to her deposited pack, she lifted it onto her back.

Turning back around, she blinked owlishly at spotting a figure sitting at the edge of the clearing. "That was easy." Smiling at her luck, she waved the boy over. "Hey, come here." Making her way over to the child, Tenten stopped in response to his actions. Walking on all fours, the boy trecked his way over. Bewildered by his gate, the girl grew flustered as the boy rubbed his head against her thigh. "W. What are you doing? Stop that." Pulling him up to his feet, a look of uncertainty expressed itself on to the blonds face. "Forget it; I bet you're hungry."

Leading him over to the semifunctional hut, she motioned him inside. Looking over the construct, she frowned. "Rain's gonna get in." Tenten stated as she examined all of the gaps in the thin branch walls. She felt the bark of one limb, a glimmer of concern on her lips. Pushing the issue aside, the orphan took a seat by the boy. "I. I know it's not much, but I brought you some snacks." Pulling out a burlap sack, Tenten untied the cord securing its contents. The child cooed at the scent that lingered to his nose, his wide and wavering eyes pressing for permission. "Here, take some." Rifling through the assortment of provisions, the whiskered child retrieved a handful of dried fruit, nuts, and strips of jerky.

Smiling at his enthusiasm, Tenten drew out a leather flask. "Here, you need to drink." The girl offered the canteen of soft ale. Her charge greedily drank the earthy golden broth as she helped herself to her rations. Minutes drew by the pair, lost in the midst of their lunch. Feeling a weight rest on her shoulder, Tenten brought a hand up to caress his scalp. Seeing him slow in his consumption, an idea came forth with a smile. "Hey, you wanna play a game?" Her question received a blank stare. "Right. You don't talk. Um. Come here." Rising, she helped the blonde to his feet. Dragging him into the warm sunlight, an eager grin formed on her lips.

"Okay. Hm. I'm. Going. To. Hide." The orphan elaborated on her words through the use of her hands. Pointing to herself and then to the surrounding foliage, she proceeded undiscouraged by his perplexed look. "Then. You. Will. Find. Me." Scratching her head at his confusion, Tenten considered another option. "Alright, stay here." Walking off into the trees, the brunette felt the boys presence at her rear. Turning around, a small sigh escaped her. "No. Stay over there." She directed the boy back to his original spot. "Now. Stay." Leaving her hands up in a placating manner, she went for the treeline.

His pout almost made her reconsider the game, but she held firm. Climbing up and over a fallen tree, she cupped her hands around her mouth. "Alright. Come and find me!" Waiting patiently for a few moments, she grumbled when she couldn't hear anything. Peaking out from her cover, she spotted her companion till sitting in the grassy field. "Hey! Come!" Seeing him stir at her call, she crept back once more. "Good, now come and find me!" Retaking her spot, she hid within a crook in the branch. The boy hesitantly wandered further into the trees, crouching warily at the edge. Sniffing the air, he frowned.

Noting a low hanging mossy branch, he slowly approached it. The orphan shifted his stance mid treck, converting his gate from a bipedal to that of a quadrupedal creature. Pouncing up to the top of the limb, he quickly ascended it to its origin. Now with a higher vantage point, he scanned the surrounding olive turf. "Where is he?" Tenten whispered to herself, adjusting ever so slightly. Spotting a hint of movement in his periphery, the boy focused on a log a few meters to his right. Nothing happened for a few minutes, then without preamble, a familiar pair of emerald iris's appeared out from behind the toppled timber.

Gradually creeping forward, the child quietly sprung on to a neighboring piece of lumber. Crawling to the ground, the blond silently snaked his way through the underbrush. The boy purposefully avoided any stick or leaf on his path. Arriving at the base of the trunk, the blond pounced to the top. Tenten grunted after some time, rising from her position. Turning around, she froze when her eyes came within inches of a pair of azure eyes. "Gyah!" Collapsing back onto her rear, she stared over to the boy squatting above her.

"Geeze. D. Don't do that!" Taking in a deep breath, Tenten watched as the child dropped down to meet her. Sighing at his concerned expression, the girl righted her posture. "Come here." Waving the boy closer, she put on a strained smile. As he came closer, she pulled the child into her lap. "It. It's alright. You. You just scared me." Ridding herself of such thoughts, Tenten nuzzled the boy's cheek. "But, you did really good!" Smiling at the praise, the child giggled at the attention.

Lifting off of the ground, the brunette placed the boy down onto his two feet. "Okay, it's your turn to hide." Poking him on the nose to accentuate her statement, his nostrils crinkling at her touch. "Now, go." Gently pushing him away, Tenten motioned for the child to hide with her hands. Hesitating for a brief moment, the whiskered boy heeded her order. Wondering off, he paused to glance back. Vanishing into the woods, Tenten waited a minute before following after him. "Hm. He's like Oki."

* * *

 **Uchiha Clan Compound, Chief's Dwelling:**

An ebony eye came into view as it squinted at a red marble. Placing a fist around a circular mat, a boy pressed against a white marble in his hand. With an explosive release, his thumb launched the sphere. Rolling over the cloth, it collided with the crimson marble. The impact resulted in the scarlet object to run past the boundary line. "I. I did it! I won!" The black-haired child jumped onto his feet, both of his arms lifted into the air in celebration. A mirthful chuckle emanated from an older male sat on the opposite end of the playing rug. "That you did Sasuke. Did you see that Miko?

"I did! Good job honey." Beaming at her praise, the child reclaimed his seat atop the floor. "Hey, mama. You wanna play too?" Drying off the moisture from her last set of plates, she nodded. "Oh, that would be fun. Sure, just give me one-moment hun." Taking a moment to register her words, he smiled and reached to pull out another set of marbles from a cedar box. "S. Sasuke. What have you done?" Blinking in mild surprise, the Uchiha looked up to his father. It was at that moment the boy flinched back from his fathers wide and weary eyes. "W. What's wrong papa?"

Bowing his head in despair, he shook it to and frow. "Y. You've brought about our destruction." Bewildered by the response, he leaned in curiously. "I. I don't get it." Slumping his shoulders, the older Uchiha lifted his head to meet his son's gaze. "For all of the years that I've been with your mother, I have only ever beaten her once at marbles!" His whisper escalated with every word, his iris' wavering at his tone. A small gasp arose from the child's lips, his pupils darting off to the side to look at his mother. "Really?" Seeing his son display a sense of awe and worry brought an amused smile to the older Uchiha.

"Yes, when I was your age. She was the queen of marbles! She'd beat everyone on the playground." Chuckling at the stories affects, he smiled as his wife's eye twinkled at his declaration. "Oh hush, you've beaten me more than once." Finishing with her duties, she wiped her hands against a towel. "That one on our honeymoon doesn't count; I know you let me win it!" Pointing at the woman in accusation, she smirked and placed her hands on her hips. "Well, if that the case. Then you've never beat me!" Eyes widening in surprise the man sputtered out a response. "W. What! Tha. That's absurd." Rolling her eyes, she went back into the kitchen to put away the rag. "Well, I always thought of it as in early birthday present."

Freezing mid-sentence, Fugaku deflated in despair. "Mama, what happened to papa?" Glancing back, Mikoto simply chuckled at the man's antics. "Oh quit your moping Fugaku." Before the man could respond, the sound of the front door opening stole the trio's attention. "Itachi!" Sasuke quickly sprung off the ground and charged at the older boy. Colliding with the older teen, the child securely wrapped his small arms around the Itachi's waste. "Hello, Sasuke. I see that you are doing well." Patting his sibling atop his head, a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "I am! Oh. Oh! How's the mission? You fight bad guys?" Forcefully separating from Sasuke's grasp, he walked over to a wall rack to hang up his pack. "It went well."

Stepping into the family room, he confronted Fugaku gingerly rising from his perch. "Good afternoon father." Smiling at the boy, he pulled him into a one arm embrace. "Oh, its good to have you back. We were getting a little worried there." Leading the teen to the kitchen, the patriarch brought him to meet his mother. "I'm so glad your home." Mikoto enveloped the teen in a warm hug. Stiffly patting her on the back, Itachi haphazardly separated from the woman. "What took you so long? You were supposed to be back days ago."

"Hm. We ran into some, complications." Joining the family in the decently sized kitchen, Sasuke stared up curiously. "Something Happen?" Itachi felt a large hand grip his shoulder, his father looking on to him with concern. "I can't say much. But, we came across Iwa data smugglers on our patrol. Our retrieval operation was a success but at the cost of Tenma's life." Covering a gasp with a hand, Mikoto pulled the boy into her arms once more. "O. Oh, Itachi. I. I'm so sorry." Hesitating for a moment, the teen reciprocated the action — his mother shedding the tears for both of them.

Noting his son's stoic appearance, he looked down to find Sasuke's perplexed face. Scrunching up his lips, the Fugaku placed a hand behind his boy's back. "Hey, Sasuke. Why don't you go set up your marbles?" Gazing up at his father, a waiver in his eyes displayed his concern. "Papa. W. What's wrong?" Sighing, he gently pulled the young child along with him. "It. It'll be alright Sasuke. It. Itachi just has some stuff to get through, alright." Receiving a reserved nod, the older male turned at the sound of feet crossing the hall. Finding his eldest walking to his room, the patriarch shifted his gaze towards the kitchen.

Seeing Mikoto left in his wake, he walked over and took the woman into his arms. She shuddered at the situation they found themselves in. "O. Oh, Fugaku. Ch. Chiyo must be devastated." Her haggard whisper ruffling his shirt. Rubbing her back, Mikoto's hands tightened into fists. "F. Fugaku, go and talk with him. He may not show it, but I know he's hurting." Sighing in reply, he rubbed his head in thought. "Alright." Looking back to the family room, he spotted his youngest son fidgeting with a marble. "While I go check on Itachi, why don't you spend some time with Sasuke.

Nodding in agreement, the two separated. Seeing her wipe her eye's, Mikoto took a seat by Sasuke's side. Her strained smile, eliciting him to take the first steps down the hall. Coming across the door, he gave a solid knock. "Hey, Itachi. You mind if I come in for a moment?" Not hearing a sound for a few moments, he tried once more. "Itachi?" A few seconds drew by without a word. Then before he could inquire further, a soft voice pierced through the silence. "Come in." Stepping inside the room, the patriarch took in the sight of his son writing at his desk.

Not entirely sure as to how to approach, he stood there without uttering a word. Releasing an inaudible sigh, Itachi yielded in his activity. "What is it father, I am busy." Keeping his pupils focused on his work, he paid little mind to his fathers shifting stance. "Look. I. I just wanted to tell you that I am here if you need me. Whether it's to talk or." Interrupting the man's train of thought, a slight frown formed at the corner of his lips at the thought. "I know, father. There's no need to worry; I'll be alright. Thank you for the sentiment." Shuffling on the balls of his feet, Fugaku gave a hesitant nod.

"I see. Well, then I'm glad to hear that." Grabbing the door handle, he paused in an attempt to say more. Not finding the words, he bowed his head and closed the door. For a moment, nothing occurred in the placid room. Retaking his pen, he continued to write in his journal. Tensing his grip on to the instrument, a meager smirk crawled its way across his lips. "Bemoaning your sacrifice will help no one." Itachi's hunched over frame reflected off of the dimmed window as blood trickled down from cheeks. A faint scarlet glow steadily grew from the sockets of his skull. "No, your passing will serve a greater purpose then fruitless sorrow."

* * *

 **Benjiro Orphanage, Perimeter Woodlands:**

Panting amidst the field of flowers and grass, Tenten stared out absently to the clouds drifting overhead. Amidst her peaceful rest, another breath disturbed the moment. Angling her head, the brunette focused in on the limp form of her companion. Wincing at his labored breaths, she lightly tussled his hair. "We should've stopped sooner. I." Shaking her head at her oversight, Tenten eased herself onto her side. Laying beside him, she gazed at the boys sleeping face not even a foot from her own. "H. How are you a monster?"

Drifting her fingers past his locks, the orphan gently cupped his cheek. Lifting her palm, Tenten traced the whiskers that marred his face. The sole feature she found that differentiated him from everyone else. "T. This can't be it. Right?" Frowning at the train of thought, Tenten resorted to closing her own eyes. Minutes drew by without any movement from either child, both fastened to the tranquility of the field. A faint breeze caressed the girls exposed arms, the stimulus eliciting her eyes to open. Sighing, she forced herself to greet the evening sun. Noting that the shadows have grown significantly since her last bout of consciousness, Tenten eased herself upright.

Allowing for a moment to stretch, the eight-year-olds mind wandered back over to their little camp. "He needs to eat." A light rumble of her stomach brought her thoughts back onto herself. "We both do." Rising from her position, Tenten kneeled before the boy. Gently shaking his shoulder, she attempted to stir him. "Come on, wake up. It's time for dinner." Hearing the child make a soft mewl in the negative at her calls brought about an amused smile. "You're getting up. One way or another." Inserting her arms under his back and knees, Tenten grunted as she lifted him into her arms. The action evoking a soft cry. "Oh, calm down. I'm not gonna drop you."

With moderate ease, Tenten made her way through the lush field. Ducking under the low hanging roof of the abode, she took a seat against the tree at the rear. Feeling a shift from the child in her arms, the orphan glanced to her chest to find the boy curling up against her. A small scowl formed on Tenten's lips at the situation she found herself in. "You're supposed to eat your dinner, not to go back to sleep." The irked whisper did little to rouse the boy. Not having the will to force the child off, she succumbed to the circumstance. Reaching around a root, she retrieved a familiar sack of provisions.

Sticking her hand into the bag, the youth acquired a handful of grains and dehydrated fruit. Placing them in front of his nose received a stark lack of acknowledgment. "Hey, here's some food. You need to eat." Shaking him gently, the only response that met Tenten's shake was his seemingly perpetual labored breaths. "Hey. You okay?" Lightly slapping his cheek, she bit her lip in worry. His eyes slowly cracked open, his head lying limply against her. "Hey, wake up! Come on, stay awake!" Shaking him, she tried to keep him alert. Rubbing her thumb across his lips, she scrunched her brows at their dry and crisp texture.

Lifting a flask from its place against a root, the brunette plucked the cork out with her canines. "Come here; I got you." Holding his head, Tenten gently eased his mouth apart with her fingers. Her forefinger accidentally slipping past his lips and hooking his cheek. "What the?" Blinking at her incidental intrusion, the girl blanched at the parched and viscous surface of his inner cheek. "Here, come on. Drink!" Placing the leather spout against his lips, Tenten slowly rotated the container. Allowing for a moderate trickle of the amber ale to seep into his mouth, the child waited for any reaction.

Seconds drew by without a blink. However, a light gag jolted the boy to move his lower jaw. "There you go, come on." Hearing a gulp, Tenten sighed. A modicum her stiffened shoulders eased at the noise. "Good boy." Cooing at his efforts, she eased more fluid into his awaiting gullet. As the minutes passed, Tenten paused in her actions. "Give me a second." Towing her bag over by the straps, she rifled through its pockets. "Found it." Her hand retrieved a small burlap sack stuffed to its brim. Placing it atop of his lap, her digits fiddled with its cord. "Here, you'll like it." Retrieving a vibrant red bulb, she set the object against the boy's lips.

"Come on, try it. Oki loves it; you will too." Nibbling at the berry, a lopsided smile formed on her lips. "There, it tastes good. Right?" Her thumb caressed his cheek as he slowly enjoyed the morsel. "I. I was gonna give them after dinner. I thought you might like them." Finishing it off, Tenten secured the bottle once more to the blonde's lips. "You know, that was a strawberry. Well, a candy one." No longer tense, her green eyes took a moment to scrutinize his protruding ribs and fragile build. "I. I did this. W. We played too much. I. I'm sorry." Lowering her head, Tenten placed her crown against his own.

Lifting her head, she gazed down into his half-lidded blue eyes: an unreadable sentiment present as they wavered, a single tear traversing to the cotton of her shirt. "I. I can't leave you. Not like this." Adjusting her gaze to the horizon, the descent of the sun was clear. The hour trickled by as she helped him finish his provisions. Hoisting him up, Tenten laid the boy to rest against a root. "Just, wait a second." Scrounging through the other items, she had lugged with her; a thick roll was pulled from behind another root. Unfurling the canvas mat, the girl set it over a mat of straw. "Let's get you in bed." Gently retaking him into her arms, the child relocated the boy on to the cot.

Rotating on the balls of her feet, she moved toward the opening in the structure. However, her movements were hindered by a hand weakly clasping her own. Glancing back, she spotted the boy gaze out pleadingly. "Don't worry; I'm not going anywhere." Tenten tenderly forced her hand out of his grasp. Maneuvering towards the hole in the branches, she picked up a few limbs piled in a corner. Weaving them together, she formed a barrier to the world. Nodding to herself, Tenten returned to the child's side. The boy's half-lidded eyes remained firmly on her darkening silhouette. "I'm here. Rest now." Laying down by his side, she drew a wool cover over the pair.

* * *

 **Fort Hiroshi, Primary Bailey:**

"Get up; we're not done here." Balling her fists, Hana shuddered as she shifted on to her side. "H. How. Heh. H. How are we? Heh. N. Not done?" Her legs remained limp as she shakingly propped her torso up with her arms. A little groan reverberated from the Uchiha at her side. "F. Fuck, my back." Sweat and grime coated her figure along with the rest of her team. "I. I don't. Th. Think I can. D. Do anymore." Panting a few feet away, a low growl reverberated in Saisu's throat. "Well, ain't that tragic. Now up!" Anko's order brought the boy to claw at the ground, his hand curled into a spasming fist. "Argh, g. Get. Get up." Punching the ground, the teen deliberately forced his legs under him.

Wobbling on his spread feet, he put up a defense as sweat dripped into his eyes. "Y. You wanna go. T. Then let's go." Giving him a once over, she glanced to his compatriots. Not seeing the girls make a move, Anko disregarded them. "Alright, show me everything you've got!" Gulping in deep and haggard breaths, Saisu fell forwards. Catching himself, the teen charged at Miterashi. "Heh." Springing away from the telegraphed punch, Kamano planted his foot and spun. "Aaargh!" Dispensing what residual chakra he held within his coils, a blinding and volatile discharge of electrical current enveloped his open palm. "Ah, shit!"

Swinging his hand around in an arc, Sasisu released the erratic and potent bolt to streak across the sunset lit courtyard. The lively cerulean hues consolidated with the golden values on the ground. Grunting in the effort, Miterashi swiftly unsealed a steel bo staff from her vambrace. Stabbing the object into the earth, Anko dove and rolled into a crouch. In milliseconds the lance of current struck the grounded rod. The object quickly diverted the electricity harmlessly into the clay, its essence dissipating into nothing. Saisu's eyes slowly rolled into the back of his skull, the remaining inkling of consciousness vanishing. Anko's pupils fixed onto the fallen genin, her breath releasing at the loss of the threat.

Relaxing her stance, she stepped evenly towards the embedded pole. "Well, that was a disappointment." Hana grit her teeth at the statement. "W. What the fuck. Heh. I. Is wrong with you? H. He. He just put his all into that, and you're disappointed! How dare you!" Anko's head jerked toward the Inuzuka. "How dare I? What makes you think I was referring to him?" Quickly stepping over toward the still downed teen, Mitarashi leveled a sneer. "No, I'm not disappointed in Saisu. If anything I'm pleased with his effort. It's you two that I'm disappointed in." Staggering onto her haunches, Izumi looked on at the two with her mouth agape. "W. What?"

"Zip it Uchiha; I don't want to hear it." Izumi's hair stood on end at the woman's words, yet the teen kept silent as her instructor paced over to the fields epicenter. The stone plate glowed at the influx of chakra, the hidden barrier shimmering as it dissolved into the atmosphere. "Get up girls; we're done here." Arriving at the downed male, she hefted him atop her shoulders. "I expect to see you both here tomorrow, is that understood?" Seeing a single nod, Miterashi brought forth a small scowl. "I said. Is. That. Understood?" Blanching back at her tone, Hana dipped her head to the side. "Y. Yes, mam."

Regarding the Uchiha, as she followed the Inuzuka's example, Anko approached the pair. "Now, go home, eat, and get some rest. We'll begin training at eight." Lightly ruffling Hana's chestnut locks, Anko's eyes providing Izumi with a modicum of warmth. Venturing off to the edge of the bailey, Izumi's pupils lingered on their teammate's limp figure. "H. Hey, A. Anko. Wait." Halting in her advance, Miterashi turned glimpsed back. "What is it, kid?" Releasing a light growl, she retorted. "Wha. What're you gonna do? With Saisu?" Raising a lavender brow, the instructor placed a hand onto her hip? "I'm taking him home, or do you guys wanna carry him?"

Not receiving a peep from the two, the instructor continued out through the primary hall. "T. That, sucked!" Collapsing onto the soil, Izumi expelled a lengthy breath. "Well, it was eye-opening." The Uchiha rolled her head to the side, her flint eyes drooping in their moment of inactivity. "Hey, Izu? What are you doing?" Hana simply received an incomprehensible grumble. "Oh no, you don't! Get your butt up." With a light kick to her companion's hip, Izumi bucked at the force. "W. What. The fuck. Hana! Why'd you do that for?" The Inuzuka crossed her arms, her furrowed brow aimed directly at the Uchiha.

"I am not carrying you back home. So get up." Planting her hand between the blades of grass, Hana drove herself onto her to feet. "There goes that idea." Grunting in the exertion, the ebony haired teen pushed herself onto her bottom. "Here, let's get going." Accepting the offered hand, Izumi was pulled into a partial embrace. "T. Thanks, Hana." Securing her partners hand around her neck, the duo trecked out through the establishment. As the sun descended past the horizon, the pair were treated to the evening shades. Their vibrant orange hues embodied the encircling clouds and mountains.

"Y. You know. I. I don't think we can keep doing this." Shifting her head to better view her partner, Hana found her eyes affixed to the cobblestone path. "What are you talking about? We've just started." Nodding in acceptance to that fact, the Uchiha bit her lower lip in thought. "But. C. Can we keep doing this every day? For fuck sake, all we did is get our asses beat all day! H. How are we supposed to keep up?" Sighing at her downcast expression, Hana fondly rubbed her lower back. "Well, I don't think we'll be doing this again anytime soon. But if we do; we'll endure it together, like we always do."

Not responding outright to the declaration, Izumi gave her roommate a small squeeze. "H. How can you be so sure." Her shaky tone drew out an even response. "We've handled worse, and this will be no different." Minutes flew by as the two took in the suns departure, the obsidian sky illuminating from the thousands of visible stars. Ripping her eyes from the spectacular view, Hana spotted a familiar complex. "Hey, Izu." Tilting her head, said Uchiha focused on her. "Hm?" Rolling her eyes at the nonverbal response, she pressed on. "You want anything special for dinner?"

* * *

 **Benjiro Orphanage, Perimeter Woodlands:**

Ethereal bands of sterling light filtered in between a web of branches. Cracking an eye open at a particularly luminous beam, a surreal and gelatinous emerald glistened in the radiance. "W. What the?" Tenten whispered to the crisp air, wisps of vapor expelling at her words. Squinting at the unwelcome intrusion, she waited for her pupils to contract. "W. Where am I?" The child shifted in an effort acquire a better look around, yet a figure draped across her torso forced a pause. "Huh, Oki?" Not sensing a response, Tenten gently pulled the cover from over the lump. "W. Wait. It. It's you. Huh. D. Did I stay over?"

Shutting the lids of her eyes, the orphan moved her pupils in tune with the memories she dug through. "O. Oh, yea. That happened." Turning over and onto her side, the girl pulled the petite boy up to the crook in her neck. "There you go." His sickly complexion only shone further in the alabaster light. Chewing on the side of her cheek, Tenten tenderly pressed her finger passed the corner of his lips. "C. Crap." Pulling the offending appendage away, she retrieved the nearly barren flask by her hip. "Come on. You gotta be thirsty." The child sat up exhaustedly, her arms dragging her ward up against her chest.

Lightly tapping the boy's cheek, she elicited a soft groan. "Hey, wake up." Her murmur only brought a faint whimper, the boy, in turn, buried his face into her neck. "Oh no you don't, come here." Lightly snickering at his pout, she brought the container into view. Once his pupils landed on the object, all objection dissolved into that of desire. "There you go. See I'm not that bad." Allowing the boy to hold the leather bladder, Tenten gently brushed a tuft of hair away. Tilting his head, the boy propped himself against her shoulder. With a sigh, the young brunette peered up into the brilliant moon.

Another pair of chocolate eye's stared warily at the vibrant disk in the night sky. The raucous racket of feet and voices reverberated off of the orphanage halls. "K. Kie? W. Where Tenten?" Running her fingers through the girls chestnut locks, Kie shifted her gaze back to the dormitories entrance. "I. I don't know Oki?" Biting her lip in thought, she rose from her bunk. "Hey, Ito. Can you watch Oki for a second?" A teen from an adjoining bunk rose her head from atop her arms, a sluggish expression displayed onto her face. "Sure, I guess." Rolling her eyes at the youths dismissive tone, she led Oki over to the preteen.

"Alright, Oki. Can you stay here with Ito for a bit?" The child's grip tightened around her palm, her turquoise eyes wavering in the dim light. "You come back, right?" Kneeling before the little girl, she pulled Oki into an embrace. "Of course, Oki. I'll be back soon. Okay?" Twiddling her thumbs in thought, the six-year-old provided a reserved nod. "O. Okay." Placing a light peck atop her forehead, Kie swiftly made for the exit. Breaching past the door, the blond detected a few soft voices rebounded off of the plaster walls. "I'm sorry Mrs. Kudo. But, we've checked everywhere." Peeking around the corner, Kie spotted a mess of long ivory curls.

"I. I see. Have you looked in the courtyard?" Nodding her head, the caretaker's burgundy braid swayed with the motion. "We, have." Scrunching her brow, the woman turned as something shifted in her periphery. "Hey, what do you think you're doing up?" Mrs. Kudo revolved around, spotting a child shrink back behind a wall. "Relax, Himari. Come here darling, are you alright?" Kie paused for a moment, unsure of what she should do. Remaining behind the wall, the preteen fought with herself. "I. I um. I know where Tenten went." Mrs. Kudo blinked in surprise at her words, her blouse crumpling as she knelt. "What? Hun, you need to tell me where she went. Now."

Trembling at the order, her lip quivered in response. "Sh. She. Uh. She went. In. Into the woods." Himari gasped at the response, her hand reaching her lips. "Shit, you're telling us this now!" Kudo rounded on the younger woman, her lips pursed. "Himari! Watch your tongue. This is not the time for accusations." Hearing a soft whimper, the older woman spotted the tear tracked cheeks of their ward. "It's not your fault hun, thank you for telling us? Now, how about I get you to bed." Ushering her up the flight of steps, Mrs. Kudo turned back to Himari. "What are you waiting for? Go call the authorities!" Her sharp whisper pierced through the caregiver's inaction.

"Yes, Mam." Rushing down the corridor, Himari made it into the main hall. Finding the object in question, maiden quickly tore open the box's hatch. Within the confines of the case, she retrieved a package of strontium pellets. Maneuvering past the main doors, Himari stopped mid-step. "Come on Himari. You can do this." Popping the pill into her mouth, she awkwardly performed a single hand seal. Applying a minute amount of chakra, she fired the capsule from her lips. The pill zipped through the crisp night air gradually slowing its ascent. "Come on, work." Reaching its apex, the capsule burst into flames. Spotting the burning crimson plum slowly make its descent, the woman allowed herself a moment to unwind.

Perched against the door, Himari awaited for their arrival. "How long has it been?" The maiden pondered on the inquiry, glancing to the moon seemingly for her answer. "Not to long, maybe a minute or two." The silhouette in the shadowed doorway exited the establishment; her alabaster tresses followed suit. "Hm. If no one arrives in the next minute, fire another flare." Nodding in affirmation, the pair remained rooted to their feet. The deafening silence of the two quickly succumbed to natures midnight uproar. A distant hoot prompted a flinch from the Himari's stiff stature.

"She must be terrified." Hearing Kudo's thoughts on the matter, the young woman added her sentiment. "I knew she could be a bit adventurous, but even this is a little much. Right?" A motion from to their right halted any rebuttal to her statement. "Their here." Reducing their pace, a crew of officers approached the orphanage. "Good evening Mam, what's the emergency." Addressing the head Nin, Mrs. Kudo spoke evenly. "We've lost a child in our care. She's run off into the woods." Frowning behind his mask, the captain motioned for a fellow officer to step forward. "Mam, can you show us to a few of the child's belongings. Our resident tracker should be able to pick up a trail."

* * *

 **Konoha National Park, Memorial Garden:**

Taking measured steps, Shinko paused before a towering obsidian Tori Gate. The teen's shoulders tensed as a chilled breeze whispered past. Bowing her head, she allowed for the unbraided strands to sway in the wind. With droplets glazing her cheeks, Shinko brought her chocolate iris's towards the dim horizon. There she met the gargantuan silhouettes of three obelisks looming in the distance; she instead fastened her gaze on to the massive memorial framed by the brilliance of the moon. However, it was not the enormous obsidian leaf that overtook her being but the vibrant hearth situated at its base.

Shinko sustained a quiver that traversed her spine, yet her hands persisted in their duty. Their fingers clasping securely around a small urn, its brass exterior pressed firmly to her breast. For minutes on end, she stood there, incapable of pressing forward. Her moment of reverie shattered as an arm tenderly embraced the teen. "A. Are you ready, Shinko?" The teen only managed a humorous chuckle, her voice devolving into a choked sob. "N. N. No." Yuki merely bowed his head at the admission, a stray tear meeting his pursed lips. "I suppose we never are. Come, let's send him free." Moving forward, he paused as she resisted the advance. "Shi." Mouth agape, Shinko's resolve fractured. Catching the teen, Yuki gently brought the two of them to their knees.

"I. I ca. N. No! I. I Can't!" Sealing her eyes to the world, she wailed in wretched anguish. "I. It. It'll be alright." The captain stroked her back, holding her writhing form to his chest. "Shi. Shinko. I. I promise. Y. You'll get past this." No matter the assurances, she had grown deaf to his words. Relenting to her sorrow, Minazuki simply sat with Inari. Together, they lay under the drifting moon, holding each other in a desperate embrace. "Pathetic. You disgrace Tenma's passing." Jolting at the intrusion, Shinko swiveled her bloodshot eyes. "W. Wha. What?" Hiccuping she wiped a few droplets of spittle from the corner of her lips.

The shrouded figure stood above the pair, his lips in a blatant sneer. "You do a disservice to his memory wallowing in." Constricting his fist, Yuki straightened his back at his words. "Itachi, shut it!" Turning his head away from the teens, he slowly allowed for his muscles to decompress with his exhale. "Boy, I have half the mind to." Tensing his jaw, Minazuki gradually relieved himself from his sentiments. Sensing a rebuttal, he spoke from the corner of his mouth. "You say another word, and I'll demote you, are we clear chunin?" With a stiff neck, the Uchiha nodded. "Good."Nothing occurred for a few minutes, the silence deafening.

Allowing himself a moment to sigh, the captain went on to benevolently cup his subordinates cheek. "Shinko. D. Do you think you're ready." She leaned into the comforting touch, allowing his thumb to clear away the tears. "N. No. B. But I'll. T. Try." Nodding in appraisal, he gently lifted her up and onto her two feet. Releasing her, Yuki blinked as Shinko slid her arms around his own for support. Glancing down at the teen, he registered her silent plea displayed vividly within her cinnamon eyes. "C. Come, we shouldn't keep Tenma waiting." With reluctant steps, the two arose the stairs to meet looming Tori Gate. Observing the two, Itachi soon followed suit.

Minutes passed the group by as they traversed the expansive meadow dotted with cherry trees in late bloom. Together they crossed a vast crimson bridge, its length traversing a glistening pool filled with coy. At its cusp, a sizeable isle occupied its epicenter. With even steps, the trio ascended the three tiers to its crown. "T. Tha. That's." The group marveled at the colossal obsidian leaf, its peak reaching twenty-five meters. At its base lay a meter broad basin, a roaring flame contained within it. "The eternal flame." With his words, Shinko's fingers tightened their hold on his bicep.

All was silent for a few minutes, entranced by the vivid amber and scarlet tongues starved for nourishment. "W. When I was younger. I. I would dream about this fire. The glorious sendoff after a great battle. B. But. Now, I fear every meeting." Observing the man before her, Shinko beheld the sense of loss emblazoned on to his being. Leaning her head against his shoulder, the teen tried to provide her instructor with a modicum of comfort. Breaking out of his moment of reverie, Yuki pulled a kunai from his pouch. "A. Are you two ready?" Seeing the pair nod, he motioned for Shinko to open the urn.

In the midst of their silence, Yuki's voice rose above that of the crackling fire. "The season has come to pass dear leaf, Your toil through summer's storms is through." With his measured words, he enwrapped his fist around the blade. Its cold onyx exterior met with a bundle of scars marking his palm. "You've provided more than enough for this trunk, Leave the rest to those around you." With a swift jerk, Minazuki severed his flesh. Allotting himself a moment of reflection, he placed his fist over the urn.

Witnessing him shed a drop of blood into the jar, Itachi imitated the action. "Now as you drift into autumn's flurry, Do not fret at the height at which you soar." Raising her hand, Shinko allowed for Yuki to place the kunai within it. "For your brethren will be there to guide you, Their gentle sway leading you to the woodland floor." The sting abruptly set her mind ablaze, yet she didn't flinch. Squeezing her palm, the Shinko allowed for a stream of blood to fill the vessel.

Removing her damaged limb, Shinko halted in her duty. "Though your vibrant blade may wither, The brilliant ember within will surely grow." Shutting her eyes and gritting her teeth, the Chunin placed her hand over the roaring flames. "Its warmth coursing through your veins, Igniting thy petal into a potent inferno." The teen pivoted the urn, allowing for the contents to fall down and into the basin. "Now seize your place amongst the heavens, Allow for thy ash to plunge to the forest's mire." Opening her eyes, she observed as the ash and blood where consumed. The scarlet liquid vaporized before the mist ignited into vivid amber specs. "Those that remain will not wallow in despair, For they will rejoice in your everlasting will of fire!"

The interwoven ash plumed into the awaiting atmosphere, its coalescing essence drawing all eyes. Collapsing to her knees once more, Shinko managed a muted sob. Kneeling by his subordinate, Yuki could detect Itachi's departure from his periphery. "Shinko, do you want me to take you home?" Wiping a tear with her sleeve, the chunin merely shook her head. "N. No. I. I'll. I'll be fine. I. I just need some time alone. W. With him." Turning her shrouded gaze over to the man, she offered a broken smile. "T. Thank you, Y. Yuki." Nodding in acceptance to her request, he proceeded to rise to his feet. "I. I see. If you need me, I'm here for you." Dipping her head in gratitude, she kept her gaze on to the ground.

Watching his feet disappear into the night, she reaffixed her gaze to the ever-changing flame. "I. I just. I. you can't be gone." Shinko tightened the grip around her wounded hand, bringing the pair to her lips. "N. No. Izanami! P. Please. H. He didn't deserve this. Don't take him away. Give him back. P. Please." Bowing her head, the teen crumpled onto the cool floor. "P. Please." Convulsing with every sob and hiccup, the chunin continued with her request. "P. Please. G. Give. B. Back." Shinko clawed at the marble beneath her, the blood of her palm tarnishing the ivory veins. "T. Tenma."

* * *

 **Benjiro Orphanage, Perimeter Woodlands:**

"Ten." Waking with a start, a pair of emeralds looked through the forts gapped walls. For a few moments, nothing but the sounds of the forest met her ears. "W. Wait. Why's it so quiet?" Stiffening at the loss of the forest's ambiance, Tenten tightened her hold of the slumbering child. "Tenten! Where are you!" Jumping at the distant sound, a soft grumble garnered her attention. "Shh. Stay down." She whispered to the boy below, her eyes roamed the brush surrounding their camp. "Tenten! Captain, this way!" With little warning, she sprung up and placed her shoes on. "Crap, come on!" Forgetting about the laces, she crawled herself over to the thatch door.

Seeing a golden light permeate between the trees, Tenten bit her lip. Returning to their little bed, she pulled the perplexed child into an embrace. "I. I'll be back soon, okay." Placing a reassuring kiss on his cheek, she brushed his hair. "Now, stay. Seeing her make for the exit, the blond whimpered and caught hold of her hand. "It. It's going to be okay. Just stay." The tremble in her voice did little to ease the child's worry. Breaking his feeble grip, Tenten creeped out of the hut. "Tenten!" Swiveling her head over to the call, recognition brought about a sneer.

Suppressing her feelings, she charged off to the side of the sound. "H. Help!" Running away from the clearing, she proceeded to yell. "Tenten! Oh, Kami I hear her! Captain, she's off to our left." Running through the underbrush, she ran away from her caretaker. "Help! S. Someone, please!" The squad rushed after the child's voice, noting that it was growing distant. "Shit, where the hell's she going?" Looking back over her shoulder, Tenten yelped as she made contact with an enlarged sapling. "Tenten! Where are you?" Breaking past another set of trees, the group paused to analyze the forest floor.

A light groan, severed through the silence of the night. "Captain, over here!" Picking up the injured child, the Anbu wiped a trickle of blood from her forehead. "You're fine now sweetie; we're here to bring you home." The man brought the girl over to the other two members of his squad. Sighing at the successful search, the captain walked over to the girl. "How is she?" Readjusting the child within his arms, the soldier looked up to his chief. "Tenten! Oh my, is she alright?" Himari hastened into the fold, her accompanying Nin trotting off to the side. "H. Hima?" Gasping at the cut to her crown, she quickly took the child into her arms, "Oh, Kami. What happened to you? Hunny?"

"W. Wha. Happen?" Tenten slurred, her eyes blinking confusedly. Placing a soothing hand upon the guardian's shoulder, the neighboring Anbu spoke. "There's no need to worry Himari. She's maybe a little delirious, but the falls damage was minimal." Hugging the girl to her chest, she kissed her temple. "Oh thank kami, you had me so worried. Why did you run off into the woods?" Tenten pressed against the caretaker, blinking away her fogginess. "Nothin. I. I'm fine. Let me go." Rolling her eyes at the bravado, Himari turned to the captain. "Well, our little toughy's back. Mister, can you. Can you take us home?" Nodding, the officer motioned to his subordinates to travel off.

"Of course mam, let's head on out everyone. Hare, inform Fort Hiroshi that we've accomplished our task." Dipping his head to the order, the anbu sprung off. "Alright mam, let's get you two home." Smiling gratefully, Himari walked in tow with the man. Swiveling her head around, Tenten stared out to the field in the distance. "I. I'm sorry." Readjusting the eight-year-old within her arms, the caretaker brushed her hair. "Don't worry hun. I think you've learned your lesson. No more running off into the woods, alright." Merely offering the woman a sideways glance, Tenten refocused on the quickly vanishing view of the clearing.

Peeking through the mess of interwoven sticks, a pair of cerulean eyes gleamed in the moonlight. "Te-Ten?" Shedding a tear at the departure, the child sat back onto the mat. Pulling his legs back into himself, the boy propped his head onto his knees. The child shifted his eyes over to the pack at the base of the tree. Spotting Tenten's coat, he plucked it from its perch. Sniffling at the loss, he hugged the piece of apparel to his chest. Slowly, the child nestled under the covers. Breathing in the scent interwoven into the fabric, the boy shut his eyes at its fraction of comfort. He shuttered at the silence of the night. In time though, even the animals returned to their calls.

A sound pierced the girl's dormitory, its main entrance opening to reveal two shadows. Kie cracked an eye open to the pair. Rising from her bunk, she observed as the two separated at the door. "Tenten? H. Hey wait! Where were you?" The child didn't stop at her whisper, her lithe body running over to the windows embrasure. Rushing after the girl, she came up behind her. "Tenten, what's wrong?" Kie wrapped an arm around the girl as she spotted the tears. "I. I left him." Her gaze firmly fastened to the woods before them, a light shudder running through the child. "Y. You did that before." With a furrowed brow, Kie observed as her friend shook her head. "N. Not like this. H. He's sick, Kie."

Said preteen's eyes widened at the fact, her hands forcing the brunette around. "And, you left him out there?" Grabbing her arm, she looked into the brunette's eyes. "Tenten, are you crazy!" Her harsh whisper didn't faze her companions attitude. "I. I can't bring him back! They. They'll hurt him!" Gritting her teeth at her words, she grunted in frustration. "Well, we can't just leave him out there!" Pursing her lips, Tenten squeezed her bunkmate's hand. "H. He'll be fine for another night. H. He's strong." Kie sifted her fingers through her golden locks, her fingers digging into her scalp.

"There has to be something we can do." Tenten drew her over to their corner of the room. "W. We can sleep." Flabbergasted by the response, she ripped her hand from the child's grasp. "How're you okay?" Rotating on the rounds of her heel, Tenten Narrowed her eyes on the taller girl. "I never said I was! I know he's better there than here! I. I can go back. Tomorrow." Noting the conviction in her eyes, Kie relented to the younger child. "Fine. But you're taking me tomorrow." Taken aback by the statement, the eight-year-old stammered out a response. "W. What?" Kie stared down at the petite girl, poking at the center of her chest. "You heard me; I wanna meet him."

* * *

 **Poem of the Fallen Leaf**

The season has come to pass dear leaf,

Your toil through summer's storms is through.

You've provided more than enough for this trunk,

Leave the rest to those around you.

Now as you drift into autumn's flurry,

Do not fret at the height at which you soar.

For your brethren will be there to guide you,

Their gentle sway leading you to the woodland floor.

Though your vibrant blade may wither,

The brilliant ember within will surely grow.

Its warmth coursing through your veins,

Igniting thy petal into a potent inferno.

Now seize your place amongst the heavens,

Allow for thy ash to plunge to the forests mire.

Those that remain will not wallow in despair,

Fore they will rejoice in your everlasting will of fire.

P.S. This thing took my THREE DAYS to write, poetry is not my forte. But, I hope y'all liked it, I seemed like a decent idea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes:**

\- This has been **re-uploaded** , with **corrections** , due to a significant and glaring typo. I would like to thank **MoonlightDoom** for pointing it out.

\- Also, Chapter 4should drop on July 4th and at the latest the week after. College summer classes are killing me... Honestly shouldn't have taken 4 of them.

* * *

 **Benjiro Orphanage, Dining Hall:**

A mass of children sat amongst each other, their chorus of delightful chatter meandering about the dining hall. Near a set of massive steel lattice windows, a trio of girls smiled in the presence of the suns radiance. Rays of dawn's light gleamed from the rims of pewter chalices scattered throughout.

"Come on Oki; you've gotta eat them." Though Kie merely smiled knowingly at the resistance of one little matron, her lips held firm to an expression of horror and disgust.

"No! G-Gross!" Kie rolled her eyes at the statement, her hand holding a two-pronged fork. Bits of steaming collard greens draped across its ends. The rich sulfuric aroma dispersed through the diffusing vapors.

"I know, but you still gotta eat it." Noting the tears at the corners of her eyes, another figure wrapped an arm around Oki's quivering shoulders. Oki focused on the newcomers Jade eyes. A light whimper emerged from her throat.

"Shh, listen. Oki, it'll make you big and strong. You know, there's a lot of kids who'll want it." Shaking her head profusely at Tenten's suggestion, the six-year-old pushed the offending utensil away. Drops of the cabbage's olive stained broth falling atop of the counter.

"G-Give them!" Grabbing hold of her tray, Oki's little fingers reached for a glistening candied Raspberry. A fine dusting of crystalline sugar coating its vivid scarlet bulbs.

"Oh, no you don't. Come here." Pushing the tray away from the brunette, Kie pulled the defiant child atop her lap.

"Now listen here, missy. You're gonna eat your cabbage. If you don't, then no candy. Got it?" She mewled at the threat. Her head away from the table. "Don't wanna. It awful!"

Lightly running her fingers through the girls hickory locks, Kie looked over to Tenten's pensive stare. Sighing, Kie pursed her lips in thought.

"Hm. Alright, how about a deal?" Oki looked over to the older girl, scrunching her brow at the idea. "Deal?" Offering a disarming smile, Kie pointed at the candy with her fork.

"Well, if you eat just one bite, I'll let you have a raspberry. Deal?" The petite girl bit her bottom lip at the arrangement, her eyes darting back and forth from the vibrant treat to the moist leaves.

"Hm, I. Um, O-Okay." Blinking at Oki's yield to the terms, a gentle smile exposed a few Kie's teeth.

"Good! Now say ah." Hesitating for a second, she gradually opened her maw. Not taking a chance, Kie quickly placed the fork into her mouth. "Ah, awk!" Gagging at the putrid flavor, Oki made to spit out the substance.

"No. No. No! Hold it in Oki! If you want your berry you gotta do is swallow." Pulling the utensil from her lips, Kie ran her thumb against her puffed cheeks. "Come on your almost there." Hesitating for a brief eternity, she shakily swallowed the leaves down her gullet.

"Gah! T-That terrible!" The little child merely offered her companions a meager glare to their giggles. Despite her efforts, a cluster of scarlet drupelets caught her sight.

"You did great, Oki! Here." Blinking at the offered fruit, the child's turquoise eyes twinkled in delight.

"Oh! Gimme!" Tenten smiled as Oki hastily ripped the treat from between her fingers. Her hands swiftly popped the berry into her mouth. "Hmm!" The child relished the taste amidst bites. The sight brought a chuckle to Tenten's lips.

"See, that wasn't bad. Now. If you want more. Then you're gonna have to eat another bite of greens." The child's eye widened at the prospect in horror, involuntarily gulping down the last bit of the candied raspberry.

"Wha-?" Chuckling at her dumbfounded eyes, Tenten moved her view back on to Kie. Noting the determined expression sidled beside another scoop of cabbage, the child simply devolved to a bout of laughter.

"No!" The desperate exclamation only served for Tenten to cackle at the girl's misfortune. Her ruckus drew many pairs of eyes toward their table. A few simpering at the child's plight.

"Tenten, pipe it down." Pulling herself together, the eight-year-old stifled her amusement into a set of snickers.

"O-Okay, sorry." Patting the unsettled child atop the head, Tenten voiced her mind. "Oh relax Oki, we all gotta eat our veggies. See." Pointing to an empty tray, she offered a word of advice.

"Look, it tastes bad. Really, bad." Tenten quickly noted a firm stare and stammered out a correction. "B-But, you gotta put them in your belly." Lightly patting her stomach, she directed her attention back to Kie's awaiting fork. "It's really good for you, and it'll-."

Halting mid-speech, her eyes spotted a rush of movement in her periphery. Catching Maiya stepping briskly over to the head table, she promptly pulled Himari up from her chair. Squinting at the action, Tenten proceeded to observe as the Himari grumbled before stepping off into a corridor.

"Tenten, something wrong?" Swiveling in her seat, Kie glanced back in the same direction. Her sight landing on to the caretakers table, her brow furrowing at the lack of substance.

"I'll be right back. Alright?" Rising from her seat, the brunette stepped off toward the hall.

"K-Kie? W-Where's Ten going?" Chewing on her cheek, she pondered over a viable reason.

"I-I don't. Hm. It's nothing, Oki." Despite her assurance, Kie crinkled her lips to the action. She swiveled her head towards a table across from hers. "Hey, Nishi. Can you come here for a sec."

Quietly Tenten crept down the hall, a pair of mint irises stared off to the silhouette slipping past a corner. Taking a moment to check the corridor, the child tiptoed over to the next junction. She peeked from behind the coarse wall. Before she stood Himari digging through a pouch before the boiler room's door. The objects within clattering against one another in her search.

"Shit, come on. Where's the damn key." Rifling through the leather sack for a few more moments, she perked up at finding the small piece of brass. "There you are!" Placing the key into its corresponding lock, she paused.

"Fuck, this's gonna be a nightmare. Come on Himari; you can do this! You just gotta get rid of it!" With a twist, the deadbolt clicked.

"What's happening?" Freezing at the unexpected whisper, Tenten covered her lips with her hand. Widened eyes peered back to the source of the voice, only to find Kie sidled up right behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Whispered Tenten, her body shaking from the waning adrenaline.

"I wanna know what's going on." The brunette shook her head at the response and rounded on her elder.

"What about Oki, you just gonna leave her?" Waving off Tenten's concerns, she maneuvered past her bunkmate. Kie peeked past the corner, her eyes staring off to the darkened hall. The faint traces of light extending from the window at its end.

"Don't worry; I got Nishi to help her with veggies." The brunette grumbled at the explanation as she looked back down the hall.

"What? She's not good with kids." Tenten stated incredulously, merely receiving a dismissive wave in return.

"Oh, it'll only be for a sec. They'll be fine." Begrudgingly, the child returned her gaze back towards Himari.

"W-Wait. Where'd she go?" Rather than answer, Kie pointed to the open door. A few minutes drew by with bated breath. Shuffles and clatters reverberated up the steps curses joining in with the escalating frenzy.

"Shit, where is it? Fuck!" The frantic racket persisted till a loud clang rung from the room. "Argh! This can't be happening. Come on. Where are you! Bastard!"

Heavy and swift footfalls rushed up the steps, the pair of onlookers widening their eyes at the nearing threat. Dashing away from the scene, Tenten halted before another intersection. She promptly snatched Kie's arm and pulled her past the corner.

"T-Tam-?" Denying her the moment, she covered Kie's lips with her free hand. Not too long after, Himari rushed past in a haphazard gate. The hems of her skirt along with her hands remained coated in soot all the while. A pungent scent of kerosene following in her wake. "Maiya!"

 **Fort Rikona, Management Office:**

"Miss Kumi, Squad R154 is here." Placing a finger onto a brass intercom, the woman injected a sliver of electricity into the device. Kumi leaned forward to her tabletop mic.

"Thank you, Ayako. Please send them in." Resting her spine against the leather-backed armchair, the officer shuffled her papers to their proper locations as she awaited the team's arrival. She wouldn't have to wait for long, her ears twitching at the sound of the office door clicking open. Focusing on the personnel entering her private quarters, Kumi offered the group a subdued smile.

"Hello everyone, please take a seat." Noting as Captain Minazuki took the centermost chair, the officer studied his remaining subordinates while they sat on either end.

"Good, now as you may or may not have been informed. I'm the CID officer tasked to your case." Furrowing his brow, Yuki took a moment to glance at her plaque.

"Pardon my question, but what does the CID have to do with my squad? I would have remembered violating any codes or laws." The woman nodded in affirmation to his assumption, her hand pulling a file from within her drawer.

"That may be so, but the CID has been informed of a troubling factor in your squad's debriefing. With that being the case, I am here to check over the details of your reports for some clarification." Looking up from her lap, Shinko met the elder females gaze.

"W-What kind of details?" Pursing her lips at the question, she sighed as she opened a folder.

"Well. As of this moment, your squad is being examined for the issues regarding the moments around Tenma Izumo's passing." Blinking at the claim, the sole female of the group glanced over to her teammate. The look not going unnoticed by the officer.

"I see, well I'm sure that we can sort this out. Right Shinko, Itachi?" Kumi nodded appreciatively to the suggestion and urged the man to continue with a wave. "Good, I'm glad we have a consensus. Now, I would like for Itachi to answer a question if that's alright?"

Minazuki offered a stiff nod to the woman's inquiry. "Of course. What is it that you'd like to ask of him?"

"I have brought a copy of Itachi Uchiha's report and a highlighted quote we would like for you to verify." Kumi opened a file from atop of her desk and placed the contents before the boy in question. "From the report, you state, and I quote 'I entered the quarters and witnessed as our adversary scorched Tenma. He perished before he fully descended to the floor.'"

While she traced the line of text from the sheet, Kumi peripherally observed as Shinko began to shake from the statement. Though Yuki seemingly stiffened, no outward change came about the originator of the words.

"Now. Will you declare, on the record, that this statement is correct Itachi?" For a moment nothing escaped the boys sealed lips. "Itachi, you need to let me know if this account is accurate or missing any pertinent information. Now is this-."

Abruptly, the Uchiha spoke out in an even tone. "Yes." She lightly paused at the sudden interruption. "Y-Yes, what?" At the trivial falter, a twinkle shown within the eyes of the youth. "Yes, the report is correct."

Jotting down the statement, she turned over the sheet and pen to him. "I see. Well, then I am going to need your signature. Here."

Minazuki straightened in his seat. The man furrowed his brow as he stopped his subordinate from retrieving the instrument. "Whoa, hold on there. Why does he need to sign anything?"

"Mr. Minazuki, signing off is a required procedure concerning statement verification. No matter how trivial the matter appears to be. We merely need for this to be fulfilled so that we may progress onto other matters for review."

Not easing up on the issue, Itachi attempted to extract himself from his sensei's grasp. "There is no need to delay this further sensei, now release me." The flat tone and lack of expression compelled the room's occupants to scrutinize the youngest of the group.

"Are you sure-?" Roughly separating himself from the man's hold, he retrieved the pen. "Of course." In an instant, Itachi drafted his signature underneath the quote.

Notarizing the signed document, Kumi refiled it into its folder. "Now that we have that out of the way let's move onto more 'pressing' matters." The CID Officer reached from within the dossier and retrieved another set of documents and photos. Not providing them any time to adjust, she revealed a thorough report along with photos of a charred corpse.

"O-Oh, Kami!" Visibly flinching back at the sight, a well of tears sprung from Shinko's eyes.

"W-What the hell is this? Kumi?" No matter the tone, decibel, or occupant, her eyes never wavered from their connection with the raven-haired teen before her. On the opposite end of the table, Itachi had yet to separate his gaze from the woman's. He exhaled through his nose and allowed himself to analyze the photos presented before him.

"What is this, Miss Kumi?" Easing her stare, she leaned back into her chair. "These are the autopsy photos of your late teammate."

Shinko rose from her seat, a pale complexion taking hold of her. "Miss, you are to stay put during these proceedings." The teen didn't respond to the order.

"M-Miss Kumi, I-." Swiveling her gaze towards Yuki, she succinctly hushed him. "I'm sorry if this troubles either of you, but you will have to bear it." Shinko shakily retook her seat, yet kept her distraught eyes affixed to the wall at her side.

"Alright, onto the matter at hand. The CID would like to know as to why your report conflicts with the mortician's diagnoses." The officer rose her hand to silence any claims to the contrary.

"As you've stated, you witnessed Izumo's passing from a fire-based elemental technique. However, his autopsy states that a foreign object entered his abdomen between his dextral fifth and sixth vertebrosternal ribs." A stressed creak tore Kumi's eyes from her paper. Her gaze locked towards Hana's shuddering hand and its vigorous grip cracking the armrest.

Allowing for the information to sink in, the woman took a breath before proceeding. "The mortician assigned to his case states that the puncture occurred peri-mortum and did lead to his death." Kumi readjusted her position while she observed the slight narrowing of Itachi eyes. "It states here that Izumo died from a case of Hemopneumothorax, Class Three Hemorrhage, and asphyxia." Shinko pivoted her head around at the statement. Her braids whipped about her head.

"W-What?" Pursing her lips at her unsettled tone, the officer locked with the teen's trembling eyes. "If a medic had arrived within the first two to three minutes his death could very well have been prevented." Silence prevailed over the room, the gravity forcing the room to still. "Along with this information, we've discovered that the varying third and lesser degree burns occurred post-mortum." The officer shifted her pupils towards the raven-haired teen. "Do you have an explanation for the discrepancy Itachi?"

The sixteen-year-old did not waver; his eye's persisted steadfast and resolute. "Then I must have been mistaken."

Yuki's seat groaned against his shift, his hand running through his hair. "See, It was just a simple mistake." Rubbing his clammy palms against his knees, Minazuki rose onto his feet. "You know how vague memory can be after a fight, even I've had my slips."

A stern glare forced him to pause in his action. "Minazuki, sit down." Despite the command to his superior, Itachi rose from his chair.

"Where do you think you're going, Uchiha?" Walking towards the door, he paused with a slight tilt to his head.

"As far as I am concerned, you haven't arrested nor charged me. I won't sit here while you attempt to entrap me for a crime I did not commit."

The CID officer promptly sighed as the youth left her office. "I-I. Hm." Yuki paused as no words formulated from his downcast lips. "There's no need Minazuki; you and your subordinate are dismissed." The captain blinked at the statement, a perplexed expression emerging on to his face.

"W-What, I would have thought that. That we would have been." She shook her head in the negative, Kumi's voice remaining level.

"No. As of this moment, the two of you are not considered to be the primary persons of interest."

Dipping his head to the floor, Yuki stood up to his feet. "If you don't mind me asking, what will you do with Itachi? He may be reserved, but this. This is not something he's capable of. You have to believe me."

Tapping against the table, she pondered on the circumstances. "That may be the case Minazuki, but I've seen cases like him before. Look, you need to talk with the boy." Kumi straightened herself whilst securing an unfilled report.

"The CID is well aware that accidents can occur during a sortie. What we cannot accept is a Nin covering up their mishaps, no matter the situation." The woman handed over the file to the sensei. His hands shakily taking hold of the dossier.

"He needs to learn responsibility for his actions. Now, I am allowing him to make up for the transgression. But, he will have to rewrite his report truthfully and to the best of his ability."

Stripping his eyes from the file, he looked on to the serene woman. "W-What will become of him then?"

"Well, his transgression will be reviewed by the disciplinary board. Depending on the severity they treat his transgression, he can either be given a meager Company Disciplinary Action to a Court-Martial and anything in between."

"I see." Creasing his lip, Yuki sighed as his arm lost its fortitude. The paper ruffling as it made contact with his thigh. "I-I'll make sure he gets this then." He made to step out of the office, yet stopped where he was. "May we leave then, Miss Kumi?" She nodded to the request and waved them out.

"Yes, you may." Despite his effort to help Shinko from her seat, she remained fastened to her post.

"Shinko?" Removing his hand from her shoulder, the girl avoided his gaze. After another attempt, he let her be. Kumi focused in on the teen's adamant refusal, her sensei departing sluggishly from the room.

The officer straightened herself whilst peeking at the sheets. "Miss Inari was it? May I ask as to why you've stayed?" The teen remained inert to her inquiry, hey glassy eyes affixed solely to Itachi's prior seat.

"C-Could he have done it?" Kumi leaned back at the query. Her seat creaked from the pressure onto its frame.

"I'm not sure I understand your question." Shinko's lips quivered, tears racing down to her chin.

"D-Did he. Heh. Did he let him die?" The Woman pursed her lips in response, her head shaking. "That's not for me to say, but your teammate's actions only serve to add suspicion."

Shinko grimaced at her words, her body tensing from the internal strife. Raising a brow at the teen's behavior, Kumi hesitated before speaking. "Miss, what's-."

Her words died in her throat, the girls hushed and shuddering breath penetrated through. "I-I can't take this anymore." Wiping her tears away with her sleeve, Shinko slowly stood up from her seat. "Um. Miss Kumi, do you know if Commander Mori's at his office?"

The officer blinked at the turn in the conversation, her eyes taking a moment to glance at the clock. "Yes, he should be. What's this about?"

Shifting her gaze to the floor, Shinko seized herself a moment to collect her thoughts. "I'll be done with my first tour of active duty this month. I-I don't think I'll be enlisting for another."

Kumi massaged her temple at the news, her eyes watching as she stepped through her door. "Hm." Leaning her head against the cool leather of her chair, she brought her fingers up to the bridge of her nose.

A few seconds later, a young woman with dirty blonde hair poked her head into the office. "It didn't go too well, did it?" Kumi leveled a stare at her wings secretary.

"That obvious? Well, it was to be expected. But, we may have suffered more casualties than I previously thought." Looking around to her desk, she fiddled with a stack of files on her organizer. "Oh, I-I'm sorry." She waved off her concern.

"Don't be; it comes with the job. Cases like these are bound to happen." At the discovery of a file, the officer developed a smirk.

"Say, Ayako. Is today what I think it is?" The secretary's lips morphed into a broad smile.

"You remembered?" Coming into the room, Ayako took a second to lean against the door frame. "Of course. When are you going?"

The woman rubbed her arm, her forearm tensing as she bit her lip. "Well. Commander Mori agreed to let me off early, before noon today. Oh, Denji's coming to pick me up in an hour!"

 **Benjiro Orphanage, Perimeter Woodlands:**

Perched atop of a coarse branch of a thick oak, a few pigeons twitched and chirped. Above the fowls, a set of sapphire eyes observed the creature. A warm breeze whistled by, its vigor tussling the canopy. The breaks in the foliage presented snippets of scruffy blond locks. Tensing his developing muscles, the figure pounced through the bundle of leaves.

Now fully exposed, the child dove toward the startled pigeon. Their grey speckled feathers flashed with every beat of their wing as they took flight. "No!" Landing onto the limb, the boy frantically reached out to the hysterical fowls. In his thrashing, he struck the lilac throated bird.

"Gyah!" Briefly losing his balance, the child clung onto the branch in alarm. Gathering his bearings, the boy perked as hysteric chirps, and flutters brought a twitch to his ears.

He swiveled his gaze down to the moss patched floor, his pupils zeroing on to the pigeon lurching about. "Mine."

The orphan focused in on the animal from his perch. His body crept to a shallower height. Awaiting for an opportune moment, the child once more tightened his sinew in preparation.

"Grah!" Dropping onto the wounded animal, he allowed for his overbearing weight to mash the pigeon's petite frame into the earth. Righting his posture, the blonde stared down to the motionless creature. He cocked his head to the side, warily poking at its abdomen.

Not receiving a response, the boy gently picked it up with his teeth — the fowl's limp form dangled aimlessly atop his chin. Glancing about the area, the blond sprung off through the undergrowth. The youth sprinted past bushes and clambered over any fallen trunk laid before him.

Within moments, he arrived at the edge of the forest, hesitation seeping into his bones. Rising from his quadrupedal gait, he ventured into the field. The boy blinked in mild regard to the bird held between his lips. He quickly relinquished the deceased creature into his hand.

Scanning the swaying fields, his eyes raked through the bundles of lavender shrubs dotted throughout. A hint of camphor drifting through the fresh vernal air. "T-Tenten?" Stepping closer to the tarp-covered shelter, the blonde called out once more. "Kie?"

The boy shifted from one leg to the other, his hopeful smile faltering. A pout emerged atop his sunken lips as he stared out to the lush meadow.

Treading over to his encampment, he plopped down by a small earthen pit. As the sun traversed through the heavens, the orphan closed his eyes to the soothing warmth it exuded.

"Hm, good." A minute smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He opened his eye to the serene field encompassing him. He was awarded to a blue tint that gradually bled back to the vibrant greens and earthy browns of the wilderness.

He refocused onto the fowl that laid between the blades of grass. Lifting the animal for a better view, the whiskered child drew a small knife from his belt. The boy analyzed the instrument for a brief moment as he contemplated over a dilemma.

"How Kie do it?" Placing the blade against the bird's breast, he paused and replaced it into its sheath.

"Oh, feather!" The blonde placed the creature atop his lap and fumbled to remove its plumage. Sighing at the tedious work, his eyes traversed over the fire pit. "Strike?" He pursed his lips at the absent device and searched around the site.

Brushing past a thicket, a brunette hastened into the meadow. The scent of burnt flesh slithered into her nostrils. An amused chuckle spouted from the girl's lips. Her feet carried her forward; she took in the sight of a sulking child. His fingers poked at a charred object absentmindedly.

"Hey there, little guy!" Startled by the sudden call, the blond recoiled onto his bottom. Despite the sudden spike in alarm, his expression quickly morphed into one of recognition and delight.

"Tenten! Back!" Laughing at the exuberant shout, a bright smile blossomed onto her lips as he dove onto her.

"Haha! Yea, I'm back." She hugged him tightly — her hand ruffling his hair tenderly. After a few moments, her grin wavered as her initial purpose of arrival filtered through her psyche.

"Hey, I. No, we need to talk." Lightly separating his brow from her neck, the boy cocked his head to the side.

"Huh?" Not entirely sure as to how to broach the subject, Tenten grimaced while she took hold of his hand. Sitting down beside the burnt lump, the brunette crinkled her nose. "Ruin." Glancing up to the forlorn child, she rose a brow to the statement.

"What's ruined?" His foot tapped against the ashen remains as he looked off to the side. "For you."

Once again, a fond simper formed across her lips. Tenten leaned forward and planted a faint kiss to his temple. He didn't shy away from the response, yet a light dusting of blush dotted his cheeks.

"Thank you." While she righted her posture, the girl pulled the child into her lap. "B-But, bad?" Accepting the admittance to his failure, she merely continued to smile at him.

"Maybe, but it was nice though." However, a glimpse at the inedible remains of an animal brought about a wave of confusion to her eyes. "But, where'd it come from?" He lifted his head from her chest, his eyes roaming the forest before pointing to a random direction.

"There!" A glint of apprehension formed within her at the claim. "D-Did you find it on the ground." The boy furrowed his brow at the question; his eyes exhibited his thoughts. "No."

At this, it was Tenten's moment to fall into confusion. "Then, how?" He cocked his head to the side, unsure as to how to respond. "Catch. Like kitty!" Tenten blinked owlishly at the child before her.

"W-What?" To emphasize his point, the boy clawed at the air with both palms. His throat produced a faint growl in conjunction with the action. "Gr-." Her breath hitched at the endearing display.

"Oh, you're adorable!" Tenten drew the boy in for a tight embrace. "Gak!" His sound of discomfort did little to thwart her squeeze and nuzzle. The orphan released her hold on the boy, her fingers tucking a few of his locks behind an ear.

Allowing for the moment to drift, she rested her chin atop his shoulder. With her cheek nestled beside his own, the boy leaned back and shut his eyes.

A grimace crept onto Tenten's lips, the moment waning in time. "Hm. I-I need to get you out of here." Her voice trailed off into a light whisper. The blond simply cocked his head to her musings. Glancing toward the boy for a brief moment, she shifted her gaze back to the horizon.

"Look. You're not safe here. Not anymore. H-Himari's looking for you." The child bristled from her lap at the mention of the woman's name. "Don't worry; I'm going to figure something out. Okay?"

 **Benjiro Orphanage, Front Entrance:**

A knock echoed through the main lobby of the orphanage. Its racket elicited a weary grunt from a caretaker. A woman fiddled with a few unkempt strands as she made her way over to the door. Conceding to the unruly threads, she opened the door to find a couple at the doorstep. "Um, is this a bad time Maiya?"

The woman strained to put on a small smile. "Oh, no. Just, um. We ran into a complication or two this morning, but everything's fine. Why don't you come on in Ayako, Denji." Together, they walked through the opening and into the facility.

"Kids get a little rowdy?" A haggard sigh escaped Maiya's lips in reply. "Nope, just one decided to be troublesome today, but fortunately it's been settled." Closing the door behind them, the faint chorus of children conversing with one another could be heard from the halls.

"So. On your last visit, you two felt a connection with a boy? Correct?" She led the couple through the primary corridor. Ayako animatedly spoke through her hands. "Yes! Denji and I got along with the cutest little boy, Keito! Right, Denji?"

The man removed his squinting eyes from a window and offered a polite nod. "Oh, Yes. We've had the most insightful of conversations with the young lad." He readjusted his glasses and continued to search amongst the children in the courtyard.

"Well, that's great news! Why don't I get you two started on the paperwork while I go get Keito?" Ayako following beside the woman dipped her head to the plan.

"Oh, that would be wonderful. I can't wait to see him again!" Together, the group entered the west wing of the building. A small waiting area of blue cushioned seats and a few offices greeted them.

"You two can stay here in the lobby if you'd like, I'll go get those forms." The woman stepped out into an adjacent office briefly before returning. "Here you go Ayako. I'll be back in a second, alright?"

Denji swiveled his head around and brought his hand up to call for the departing woman. "Oh, Maiya. I believe I spotted Keito by the swings." The caretaker paused momentarily and provided a thankful smile.

"Thank you, Denji. I'll be back with him momentarily." Seeing the woman walk down the hall in which they came, he revolved toward his companion.

"You need any assistance?" Not taking a moment look up to the man, she curtly responded.

"No. It's elementary at best." Without removing her eyes from the page, she motioned with her head over to the hall. "Hm. Go see if Eiji and Yoko are still around, Keito could use a sibling or two in the near future."

With a nod, Denji strode off toward the hall. Despite his intentions, he paused mid-step. An unintelligible set of voices barely permeating through a corner office door. Taking an interest in the discussion, he wandered over to the room and lingered before it.

"Denji? What're you doing?" Ayako whispered out to her partner. The man simply leaned into the door, his finger raising a hair. In response, the woman merely pursed her lips and lifted a brow. On the opposite side of the door, Mrs. Kudo could be seen tapping her fingers against her hardwood desk. Her rump braced against the counter's anterior edge.

"I've overlooked your treatment of the child for too long, Himari." Fidgeting within her seat, Himari avoided her piercing gaze. "I-I'm sorry. But, I can fix this! W-We can still find him!"

"You're sorry?" A loud smack echoed off the timber walls. Retracting her hand, the house's matriarch scowled at the cowering woman before her. "Your apologies are worthless to me Himari. I thought I told you that he was to be left alive. But, no! You had to go and threaten to kill the damn bastard! And now, the beast's gone and run off to who knows where!"

The young female persisted through the pain of her reddening cheek, her teeth grit as she straightened herself. "Why does it even matter? The demon's gone, so what if it's escaped? It was weak; it's probably dead somewhere in the woods."

Her superior merely sneered at Himari's words, the sinew lining her neck tightening. With only a whisper of movement, Kudo's hand flew out and secured her subordinate by the throat. "Gak, K-Kudo?"

Pulling the struggling woman closer, the matron only tightened her grip. "You insufferable woman, that child was to be delivered to the Hokage when he developed to an adequate age! He was supposed to become Konoha's new conflict deterrent!"

Kudo took note of the caretaker's change in hue and relinquished her hold. Landing onto her knees, Himari coughs as her bloodshot and teary eyes wavered. "Now I have nothing to deliver. Just because of my pity for you."

Lightly caressing the middle-aged woman's cheek, she starred out over the front lawn. "In a few months; I'm supposed to perform a memory wipe on the damned jinchuriki, practically retracting its mind years. With him gone, heads are going to roll."

Kudo reclaimed her grip onto her assistant's bruised neck. "But, if there's any way out, then I can't have any loose ends." Gagging at the offending appendage, Himari clawed at the hem of Kudo's blouse.

"N-No, Ple-. Gak." Kudo pressed her fingers against the woman's carotid arteries. Within second Himari's pupils dilated as her iris's voyaged back into her skull. Miss Kudo sighed as Mari fell limp within her arms. She steeled her resolve and engrossed herself to the woman's slack expression.

"I'm sorry, Mari." Bringing her head to rest against her abdomen, Kudo closed her eyes in wait. "I hope your grievance was worth it." Seconds drew into minutes as she felt Himari's pulse wane till it fell silent against her grip.

Denji blinked and pulled his head from the door. Stiffly, he walked back over to his partner. "What happened Denji?" For a few moments, the man said nothing as he pondered over the events.

"It appears that Mrs. Kudo is cleaning house, enact an air of ignorance." Hesitantly nodding in understanding, she relaxed into her chair, her eyes raking over her husband.

"Denji, ease your back. You'll appear tense." Taking heed to the observation, he followed her guidance. For a short while, only the strokes of her pencil were audible. However, even they petered out when she finished with the documents.

"Guys! Look who I've found." Together, the couple turned to the approaching pair. Denji smiled as he completed the last signature for the packet.

"Hey, Keito!" The blonde rose from her cushioned seat, a broad smile spread across her lips.

"H-Hey." Ayako embraced the small child, a timid smile gradually forming across his cheeks.

"Are you excited? You're coming home today!" She placed an affectionate kiss onto his flushed cheek.

"Y-Yes. It's just a little. Uh, Fast." A rough hand tussled his hair and brought his attention toward his side.

"You'll be just fine my boy." Kneeling down, Denji placed his hands on either side of his shoulders. "Are you prepared to see your new room? We've acquired a few effects for it as well. What do you say?" He bit his lower lip at the proposal, his lopsided smile preceding his hesitant nod. "Wonderful, what of you Ayako? Are you ready to head home?"

"Of course! Maiya, are we good to go?" The caretaker motioned them down the hall with her outstretched hand.

"Yes. I just need the forms, and you three can be on your way." Denji returned the documents to the matron, the group stepping off onto the porch. "Thanks, Maiya, for everything!"

"Sure thing. Have a great day! Good luck; Keito!" The nine-year-old offered a jubilant smile — his exuberant hand waving back and forth.

"By Maiya!" Waving back, she shed a few tears at the display. "By Keito! Don't forget to come and visit!" He turned around once more. "I won't!"

Maiya sighed while she leaned against the door's frame. The woman sensed a presence to her rear. Shifting her gaze for a brief moment, the caretaker found the curly alabaster locks of her superior. "Isn't it wonderful, Miss Kudo?"

The older woman brought an arm around Maiya's shoulders, a bittersweet smile resting upon her tense cheeks. "It is isn't it?" The Matriarch released a weak sigh as she wrapped her fingers around the woman's throat. Her fingers held firm to her carotids as Maiya's vision dimmed.

 **Konoha's Outer Circuit, Western Forest:**

The sun rose to its peak; the pleasant warmth only subsided in the presence of a faint breeze. Below the canopy of leaves and branches, a pair of children wove through the trunks and stalks of the overgrowth.

"Just a little further." Jade eyes scanned the distance, her grip tightening around her companions.

"T-Ten? Where?" The girl paused mid-step, her gaze analyzing for any discrepancy in their surroundings.

"There." Offering a weary smile, she tugged the child along. "Please, be it," Tenten whispered under her breath. She brushed past a few more saplings, her shoulders dropping at the sight before them. A lively green embankment dotted with white petals led to the lax waters of a brook.

"We're here. Finally!" The brunette set down her pack. Her companion fell onto his rump. Placing her hands behind her head, the girl took in the suns radiance. "Done?" Tenten peered over her shoulder and expressed an apologetic simper.

"Yea, why don't you rest up?" She leaned over him, her fingers gently caressing his locks as she kissed his brow. "Here, you gotta eat something." The girl sought through their pack, her hand procuring bars candied oats. Standing up from her haunches, Tenten's lips scrunching up in thought. "You're gonna need another fort."

A sigh escaped the child's lips, the boy beneath her none the wiser to the plight about to befall her. His puffed cheeks munched on wistfully, as she ventured into the treeline.

"Ah, heh. Come on, Tenten. Heh, just a little more." The eight-year-old struggled as she tugged a sapling through the forest floor. A few more minutes drew by without incident until she broke through the tree line. The gentle rush of a neighboring stream garnered her attention. She rose her head to scan across the embankment till her eyes found their target.

"Hey, k-kid." Quickly, she adapted her call into that of a whisper. Fore, dozing before her laid the boy at the edge of the rivers mossy turf.

"Hm." Quietly, the brunette placed the tree amongst a pile of its kin. With measured steps, the orphan made her way over to her charge. Kneeling by his side, she placed her fingers against his lips. A moist exterior met their touch and elicited a shaky sigh. She quickly traced his lithe frame with her fingers, their ends halting a midst his pronounced ribs.

"H-He's fine, Ten. He's fine." Shaking her head, she went back to the embankment to the rear of the clearing.

"Alright. Let's see," Tenten stated as she pilfered through the collection of stalks and limbs. "

I-I guess that'll do?" The brunette hefted a large and moderately straight sapling. Lifting one side of the barked trunk, she turned her gaze over to a nearby white birch atop a meager raise. With a grunt of effort, she lifted the shaft of the sapling into the fork of the tree.

"Whew. Heh." She thumped and pressed against the propped beam, its placement steadfast. "There, that should work." Walking off to the heap of branches, she proceeded to pile and interweave them into partitions.

The minutes of the day flew by as the sun began its descent. A soft grunt brought her out of her musings as the girl leaned against another branch. "H-Hey! What are you doing?" Ahead of a moderately sized branch, the boy dug his heels into the ground. His petite frame struggled to drag the timber over to the shelter.

"Here, I got it?" Tenten took hold of the tree within his hands. "No, I do it." Taken aback from the response, she held firm. "W-What? No. You're still getting better. I-."

"No, I help." A meager tug met her rigid grip. "P-Please, I better." She pursed her lips at his determined gaze. "Hm." For a brief moment, Tenten looked over the child before her. "Fine, just. Hm. Just, be careful. Okay?"

Noting her yield to his plea, he extended a grateful nod. Together, the two patched and interlaced branch after branch.

"That should be good. What do you think?" The boy looked over to the sizeable hut, his head nodding in agreement. "Yea."

She directed her attention over to her rucksack. "Come on. We gotta put canvas on it." Drawing forth the wax inlaid fabric, the pair went on either side to drape it over the shelter. With hemp cords, she fastened the tarp down. Once she tied the last line, Tenten stepped back to observe her work. "What do ya think?"

The boy entered and wandered through the stick lined tent. Poking his head out from the opening, a broad grin settled onto his face. "It bigger!"

Tenten closed in on the fort, her hand propping herself over the entrance. "It's bigger. Don't forget the 's'." The child pursed his lips at the light correction. "S?"

She dipped her head at the question. "Yep. 'S.' You gotta use it, or you'll sound weird." Tenten stressed her point with a light poke to his nose, a coy rise to the corner of her lip on full display.

"Why?" Sighing at the child's frustration, the brunette seized a clear spot by the boy's side.

"I know it is. But you've gotta do it right. You still reading your stories?" She pulled her pack over to their position, her hand quickly retrieving colorful tome.

"Yea. Dra-drag-." Scouring past the copious amount of worn pages, Tenten came to a halt once she spotted a boy atop of a feathered beast. "This one?"

"Yes!" Tenten's lips quirked at his exuberance. Her finger landing below the challenging word. "Repeat after me, 'drag-uh-n.' His eye followed her finger as she traced the word.

"Drag-une?" Chuckling at the attempt, Ten outlined it once more. "Almost, it's dragon." Nevertheless, the ever-growing shadows of the trees brought her out from the activity before it had begun.

"Ten, read?" She glanced up to the sky, spotting the few clouds dotting the heavens acquiring a flushed coloration.

"It's getting late. Maybe, just one. Okay?" Embracing her arm, he laid his cheek against her shoulder.

"Okay." Tenten simpered at the contact and gently removed his arm from her. A pout marred his wavering lips to her action.

"Shh, come here." Pulling him toward her, she snaked her arm around his waist. He blinked, perplexed by the shift. Despite the alteration, the boy found himself enwrapping her midriff. His temple rested against her nape. "Better?"

"Hm." Grinning at the response, she leaned back into the central post. With a slight readjustment of the book, the girl read. "Flying high in-."

As the sun drifted ever nearer to the horizon, focus returned to the boy's eyes. "T-Ten?" Said child paused in her readings.

"Yea?" Readjusting his eyes, the boy's gaze remained affixed to the canvas bedding beneath them. "Na-?"

"What?" The child tightened his grip on the hem of her top — his tilted his head in alignment with hers. Pointing to himself, he tapped his finger against his sternum. "Name?"

"Oh." She gently squeezed the child in a hug. In reply, he nestled himself into the crook of her neck. "You still don't remember it, do you?" A slight grimace marred his lips while he dampened her collar. "Hey, it's alright. I-I can give you one." His eyes widened at the suggestion. The boys wavering pupils now trained into her own.

"R-Really?" He sniffled and teared at the suggestion. Ten pulled him back into her arms, her fingers running soothing courses on his upper back.

"Shh. Don't cry." Allowing themselves some space, Tenten wiped at the few droplets trailing his cheeks. "I'll give you one next time, I promise." Faintly she eased herself back, pulling him with her. "Hm. How about I read you another story?" Here merely nodded into her chest, his misty eyes unfocused.

The hues of the forest soon were engulfed in shades of amber. A small figure rose from a bundle of sticks. Shuffling around, she pried a few branches in front of the opening. She allowed herself one more glance into the boy's new abode, the orphans' eyes drinking in the child's serene nature amidst slumber. Tenten bit her lip at the scene laid before her, yet she unfurled and tied the remaining flap loosely to the base of the shelter.

Slinging a bag onto her shoulder, the girl pondered on the matter. "I'll be back soon. I promise." Tenten whispered to the placid breeze ruffling her hair. Still rooted to her spot, she mumbled once more. "Next, time." With her piece said, Tenten, trudged through the undergrowth.

In the dim evening light, a cerulean eye opened from beneath the sheets. Rising from his bedding, the boy stared off at the brook before him. Despite the fading light, a massive silhouette obstructed the skyline. With a raised brow, he pulled the covers off of his person.

 **Fort Hiroshi, Perimeter Woodlands:**

"Shit, why's this so hard!" Saisu looked up from his exercises to find Hana in the midst of glaring at a slip of paper. The sheet smoldered ever so slightly at its epicenter.

"You tell me." Her current partner held his hands apart from one another. Sporadic arks of electricity alighted the gap between his palms.

"How the hell are you having trouble with this? You shot a damn lightning bolt at Anko a month ago." Grumbling at her response, he blinked as a figure emerged from the foliage behind her.

"Well, someone's a little snippy today?" Hana crumpled the sheet of paper within her fist. "I-I don't get it. Why can't I do this?" Anko walked past the teen and sat down between the pair.

"Hm. Seems like you've got a problem with control." Hana blinked at the comment, her brow furrowing in response.

"T-That doesn't make any sense! I can do medical techniques! If anything I have too much control over my Chakra!" Her instructor simply snickered at the remark.

"Yep! You do, and that's the problem." Now the teen simply stared out to Miterashi, dumbfounded into silence.

"W-What?" Grabbing hold of another strip of paper from the teen's stash, Anko lit the slip on fire between her index and middle fingers.

"You've gotten yourself into a common habit amongst green medics. You're concentrating on control over potency and essentially suffocating the technique of any Chakra."

Hana looked back to her hands, a frown marring her lips. "Elements are fickle things. Look, how about you try not controlling the fire for once." Miterashi picked up another colored slip from the box off to the side. "Here, just convert the Chakra and let it flow. Don't hold back. Got it?" Taking the sheet in between her fingers, she thought over the matter.

"How am I supposed to do that? I've always been in control." Her sensei pursed her lips at the comment.

"Your task isn't to shape the fire, just make the spark and feed it. That's it." The teen narrowed her sight onto the target, her eyes closing at the effort. She maneuvered the warm substance through her capillaries and out of her fingers. Concentrating on a single point between her fingers, Hana altered and pushed it to the papers epicenter.

"Hana, stop limiting it. Just convert and let it loose." The teen shook her head in denial of the statement.

"I'm not!" Anko sighed at her stubbornness. "Yes, you are." Opening her eyes, Hana glared over to her instructor as she yelled.

"Then how am I supposed to do it?" The pair spotted a light trail of smoke coming from her lap. The brunette yelped as a small tongue of fire licked her thumb. "Gyah! What the hell?"

A broad grin spread out across Miterashi's lips, a round of chuckles soon following her. "Well, looks like you've got things figured out. Though, it seems that Saisu still needs some help. I'll let you be for now, alright?" The woman shifted onto her feet and walked over to the boy.

"W-What? Anko! Come back here! None of this makes any sense! Arh!" Falling onto her back, Hana stared up to the canopy of the forest. A guttural sigh released from her parted lips at the situation she found herself in. Moments passed on by as she laid there, her arm resting over her eyes.

"I'll be back in a bit." Stripping her attention from Saisu's sparkling hands, Anko found Hana rising to her feet.

"Well, it's getting pretty close to five anyway. How about we call it here." Hana dipped her head in reply.

"I'll let Izu know then." She paused mid-step, offering the pair a defeated wave. "Well, I'll see you later Saisu, Anko." The teen received a wave for her troubles, her feet taking the young woman further into the underbrush. Seconds would bleed into minutes as she trudged past clusters of trees.

Breaching through the tree line, the Inuzuka came across a steaming lake. Hana scrutinized the body of water and flinched as a blinding stream of flames lit the shore. "Shit, Izu! You could warn a girl before you do that!"

The fire quickly dissolved into smoke at the plea. "Hana? How was I supposed to know you were there?" The raven-haired teen jumped down from atop a rocky outcrop.

"Never mind." Turning an analytical eye to the girl, Hana inquired further on the technique.

"Hm. How do you even see with a move like that?" Scratching the back of her head, the Uchiha offered a lopsided smile.

"Uh, depends." Hana blinked back the clarity to her vision, her eyebrow rising at the statement.

"Depends? What's that supposed to mean?" Walking over to her companion, Izumi plopped herself down at her side.

"Um, you can't really. You're kinda guessing half the time." The brunette followed her teammate's example and took a seat atop the rocky turf.

"Of course you are." Hana glanced down to her open palms. "You still having trouble." The Uchiha asked, her forefinger twirling a stray lock of hair.

"I-I don't get it!" Grimacing at her partner's plight, Izumi scooted herself closer. "Well, um. What're you having problems with? Maybe I can help."

Incapable of forming words, the Inuzuka splayed her hands out. "E-Everything! Absolutely everything! None of it makes sense. Every technique that I've ever used came with instructions, formulas, and theories. How is this any different?" Izumi bit her bottom lip at her companion's outburst.

"Well, every element is special. Each one has different rules. But, fires a little different. It's the only one that you gotta make first."

She brought her hand up from her lap and snapped her fingers. The action elicited a spark that evolved into a small flickering flame. "Fire doesn't want to be controlled. All it wants to do is eat." Grabbing her roommate's hand, she brought it up to her own.

"W-What are you doing?" Hana pulled her hand back from the dancing fire. "Relax; I'll be your spark." The teen rolled her eyes at the brunette's refusal to bring her hand forward.

"Look, I'm not gonna hurt you. Just convert your Chakra and feed it." She pursed her lips at the request.

"J-Just feed it?" Nodding at the question, Izumi once again brought the flickering flame closer.

"Yep, just put your fingers right here and give it some CHakra." The ebony haired girl pulled Hana's hand by her own. Creasing her lips in the effort, she gradually seeped her Chakra out from her fingers. "L-Like this?" Izumy merely rose a brow at the attempt.

"No, come on give it some more. Don't be shy." She focused her gaze back onto her fingers and proceeded to push an increasing amount out of her coils. A flash emerged from her fingertip as another wisp of flame flickered to life.

"Gyah! Oh. I-I did it! Haha! Izu, I did it!" Her partner's obsidian eyes crinkled in joy at her exuberance.

"See, you can do it!" In their bout of delight, the meager flame went out. "Well, try it again." The Uchiha snuffed her flame and motioned for Hana to proceed. "W-What? But?" Hana stammered at the loss of the source of Chakra.

"Hana, you've gotta do it yourself. Hm, I'll give you a hint. It takes a lot more Chakra to start it than to feed it." The teen frowned at the news, her thoughts going over the relative information. "So, there's a specific activation energy point? Shit, really! Damn, I'm an idiot!"

Izumi scratched her cheek in mild puzzlement. "Uh. What's an a-activation thing?" Her bunkmate blinked at the teen's ignorance and sighed. "It's, uh. Never mind; I'll tell you later." Shifting her gaze back onto her fingers, she pushed a substantial amount of Chakra into her digits.

 **Konoha's Outer Circuit, Western Forest:**

Scampering around the undergrowth, a blond head poked up from behind a shrub. "Huh?" Out from behind his cover, the boy brushed past a few brambles ahead of a rolling brook. He kneeled and brushed his hand through the cool water. Lifting his head to the painted sky, he sniffed in the remarkable scents of the slumbering flora.

"Hm, This way?" Pacing onward, the boy ventured further west. Time drifted past as the sun coasted ever closer to the horizon. With every step, he grew ever nearer to Konoha's Perimeter Wall. Its gargantuan form obstructing the horizon, yet permitted the pastels staining the clouds to illuminate the village valley.

In the distance, a large structure lay conjoined to the expansive barrier. "S-So big. Hm." Glancing about the woodlands, he focused onto a mature Cottonwood. Its immense trunk spanned nearly three meters around — a mass of roots laid at the poplar's foundation. Their parched chutes reached out unperturbed into the river bank, snuffing out the life of anything in their path.

Coming to a halt atop of the hardwood's roots, the child analyzed the knotty and forking trunk. "No." He frowned at the surface and ventured around the gargantuan beast. Not finding any particular point of preference, a shaky exhale whisked past his lips.

Resorting himself to simply trying, the boy took hold of a knot. "Harrumph." With a grunt in the effort, he gradually pulled himself up onto the first junction. A roll of the shoulder followed the small trial in strength. Quirking his lip, he stared up to the varying masts that approached the roseate and amber heavens. He closed in on a favorable trunk and took hold of its ridged bark.

As he clambered up the web of limbs, the blond found himself situated atop the canopy within minutes. Relishing in evening's chilled gusts, he observed the final slivers of dusk's light in the skyline.

He utilized the faint traces of daylight to discern what the large object was attached to the wall. Its stony exterior stood firm against the twilight, the glow of fires lighting several posts on the structure.

As the boy marveled the grand edifice, a faint golden spark lit a nearby clearing. He blinked in mild surprise at the oddity. Maneuvering around a branch, the child focused on an opening in the tree line. The boy didn't have to wait long as another vibrant flash of orange lit up the night. However, unlike the previous event, this flickering light remained for a few more seconds.

"Huh?" Creeping a little further, for a better view. The child stumbled momentarily as the branch terminated before him. "Gah, hm." He ventured down and through the mesh of leaves and timber.

Dangling from a knot on the cottonwood, the boy took in a breath. As he released his grip, the child rolled onto his belly. "Oof. Oh!" A light rub of his chest and wince followed the tumble. "

Uh, hm. W-Where?" The orphan looked up to the branches for guidance. Reclaiming his bearings, the boy continued forth through the woods. The blonde slowed his pace and converted to a quadrupedal gate. His feet carried him around a withered maple.

"Huh?" Within the dim bank of a small lake, two silhouettes sat together. A small orb of fire hovered above the palm of the figure on the left. Unbeknownst to him, the flame bearer's ears twitched.

"Hana?" The Uchiha inquired at her partners wandering gaze. "Someone's here," Hana whispered out, her nose twitched while she sniffed at the air.

"Who is it?" She tensed her muscles in preparation. "I-I don't know." Scanning the forest, Izumi shifted her position.

"Where?" Hana closed her eyes and concentrated, her ears twitching in conjunction with her nostrils.

"Behind us! Izu, blind him!" Diving down the embankment, she twirled around with her hands to her lips.

"On it!" In a matter of milliseconds, she spat out a dimly lit ember. Its trajectory brought the object between Hana and the unknown. With a deafening pop, the cinder bloomed into a miniature star.

"Gyah!" Quickly opening her eyes, Hana's pupils didn't lock on to the form of a potential assailant in the dying light. "Argh, ah!" Much to her horror, a set of contracted and tearing sapphire's met her own.

"Shit!" The trembling blonde's unseeing eyes shifted around their sockets. "Hana, you didn't tell me it was a kid!" Said teen dashed over to the boy's writhing form, her hand reaching out to console him.

"I didn't know! H-Hey, it's okay." Backhanding away the limb, the blond haphazardly jolted to his feet. "Ah!" Hana unintentionally receded from his position and allowed him to stumble away.

"Hana, what are you doing?" Izumi passed her teammate, her feet whisking her towards the stumbling boy. Scampering across the root-packed and mossy turf only increased the difficulty of his mad dash.

"Heh. W-Why?" The boy proceeded to choke on his sobs, his hand occasionally rubbing an eye. In his blind run, a root caught hold of his foot. "Ah! Oof!" Hitting the ground, he visibly winced. He took hold of his throbbing ankle.

"There you are! Hana over here." Izumi kneeled by his torso, her hand pressed against his sternum. "Ah!" She brought his squirming body up to her chest.

"Hey, it's alright. We're not-. Gyah! Son of a bitch!" Shaking her hand in an attempt to ease the pain, the Uchiha marveled at the toothy imprint left on her forearm.

"What happened?" Hana inquired as she burst past a few ferns. "That little shit bit me! Fuck, it hurts!" Having failed to run on his feet, the boy forced himself onto all fours.

"Don't take it out on him. He's terrified." The pair swiveled their gaze at the sound of a solid thud. A few meters northwest, the two found the child rubbing his shoulder. After a soft whimper, the frantic youth dashed off. His feet and hands bustled at a good clip.

"W-What the hell? Hana is he?" Helping her partner to her feet, the Inuzuka led them deeper into the foliage.

"That's. His scent's not an Inuzuka's." The boy blinked away the tears. Much to his delight, the spots in his vision were sluggishly clearing with every passing step.

"Heh. Heh. Heh." Dashing across the woodland floor, a fallen timber garnered his roaming gaze. "U-Up." Without any hesitation, he sprung onto the log and dashed across its coarse bark.

"What's he doing?" The two observed the boy as he vaulted from the log. Within moments he found purchase on the limb of a neighboring tree. His form consecutively leaped and dashed, his silhouette quickly vanishing into the web of roots, branches, and trunks.

"Shit! Come on!" Bounding after the child, Hana's pointed ears twitched with every faint footfall. "This way!" The teen's veered their course to the east at the Inuzuka's instruction. He allowed himself a moment to check his rear, the boy gritting his teeth in frustration.

Dropping from an elevated platform, his hands caught a sapling by the stalk. The boy applied his accumulated momentum and swung his body around. Now with a new course, the blond smiled as he tore past his pursuers.

"W-What the?" Stumbling at the change in direction, Izumi shakily righted herself. "Shit, he's trying to lose us!" Stated the Inuzuka, her feet righting themselves.

"That's not gonna happen." Together they charged off after him, the waxing moon providing a marginal amount of contrast to the night. Above the canopy, the dimly eliminated sky displayed the imposing silhouette of the village walls — the monstrous barrier growing ever closer with each step.

"He's headed to the wall." Hana furrowed her brow at the information, a vague idea promptly forming. "Good, we can pin him down there."

 **Inner Residential District, Machiya Community:**

"Miss, um." Ayako looked down to the boy at her side with a heightened brow. "Hm. Don't do that Kieto. At least call me Ayako." Shaking her head, she reaffirmed her grip around his hand. "Miss is so. Just no 'miss' okay?" Heeding the request, the child offered a nod.

"O-Okay, Ayako. Um, where are we going?" She motioned to a structure near the epicenter of the village.

"That building over there, I was going to introduce you to some of my friends if that's alright?" Keito shrugged at the inquiry, his eyes raking over the fort curiously. "Sure."

Nearing the structure, Denji cleared his throat. "Ko, I'll return within the hour." She turned her head to the man.

"Oh, what for?" Pausing mid-step, Denji scratched his bristled chin. "I must depart to the office for a brief moment. It occurred to me that I had incidentally omitted information to my superior concerning some matters."

Ayako scrunched her lips at the news; her eye's losing their agitation. "Hm, alright. We'll meet back here then?" Noting her dejection, Denji lightly pulled her in for a kiss to the cheek.

"I'll be short, I promise. How about I make it up to you tonight, alright?" The blonde's lips quirked up at the thought.

"Deal!" She went on to the tip of her toes and pecked his lips. "Now you've gotta keep it." The woman revolved on the balls of her feet, a pleased simper decorating her cheeks. "Come on Keito; I know the girls are gonna love you." Drawing the boy along, the child gave a meager wave back to the still man.

"Well, farewell evening," Denji mumbled under his breath, his eyes losing the pair around a bend. Without preamble, he stiffly paced down an adjacent corridor. Minutes trickled by as the man trekked through the halls of the fort. Coming upon a door, Denji offered a quick rap against its linseed stained exterior.

"Enter." He followed the command and disappeared behind the barrier, a light click of the deadbolt following the action.

"Mr. Goto? What can I do for you at this hour?" The officer placed his pen onto a marble stand, his alabaster brows quirking at the man's arrival.

"I apologize for the intrusion Mister Ikeda, but I thought it would be prudent to relay new found information." The uniformed man leaned forward in his seat, his chin resting against his thumb.

"I see. Then you may proceed Mr. Goto." Motioning for Denji to take a seat, the officer gazed intently at the fidgeting man while he procured a chair.

"At Benjiro, the orphanage, I tapped into a private confrontation with the head Matriarch and one of her subordinates." The gentleman opposite to Mr. Goto, motioned for him to continue.

"It was during their dispute that I caught on to the Matron stating that they were to deliver the 'jinchuriki' to the Hokage in the immediate future." Mr. Ikeda furrowed his brow at the news.

"How certain are you of this information?" Not taking a moment of respite, the brunette spoke further.

"I am certain of it. Except, Mrs. Kudo went on to articulate that they had, in fact, misplaced the jinchuriki." Swiveling in his chair, the officer pulled a folder from within his desk.

"You've fulfilled your duties exceptionally, Mr. Goto. The boons of your efforts will be rewarded in your subsequent payment." The aged administrator unfurled a form before Denji, his free hand presenting him with a pen. "Now, if you could-."

Poking his head about a corner, a spectacled man caught sight of a cheerful group. The youthful adult straightened himself before he strutted his way into the refined lobby. "Oh, are you sure? I think the academy will do him wonders." The woman at the center of the gathering glanced up to the brunette, her smile growing at his presence.

"Well, I just. It's dangerous, and I'd rather he find something he likes." Denji revolved his gaze around the room, not finding the child of the discussion.

"What if he likes being a Nin?" Faltering at the incessant pressure, Ayako's partner encompassed her waist with his forelimbs.

"Good evening, Akagi, Yugao. You two wouldn't happen to know where Keito has scurried off to?"

"What!" Mrs. Goto exclaimed, her eyes quickly darting to and fro. "Oh relax, Ayako." Her lilac haired colleague pointed her thumb off to a cubical.

"The kid's behind your desk." A startled yelp and a soft thud served to zero all eyes to his position.

"Hey, Aya. Didn't you have a bowl of sweets?" She widened her eyes at Akagi's statement. "Keito!" Removing herself from Denji's embrace, Ayako marched over to her counter.

"What do you think you're doing?" Behind the table, said the child looked up with wide chocolate eyes — a sliver of a candied pear dangling from his lips. His hand froze as it reached for another within the bowl. "Gulk." His puffed up cheeks quickly deflating form an involuntary gulp. "S-Sorry. I just."

The woman sighed at the sight of his watery eyes. Kneeling beside the boy, Ayako placed a tender hand against his cheek. "It's okay Keito." She sniffled and bit her lip in thought. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. But, I could have sworn my candy bowl was filled earlier."

"I-I, um." Scrunching her lips at the answer, she took hold of the bowl of candied pears. "You can't eat too much, Keito. It's not healthy, alright?" A pair of feet neared the two. Its footfalls echoing off the cedar floor.

"However, partaking in a treat or two won't be too detrimental to your health." Groaning at the boy's open stare to the remark, Kumi added her thoughts into the mix.

"Denji, laymen's terms. Please, you're talking to a kid." The man blinked at the comment, his brow furring in response.

"I-I see. Of course, I'm sorry my boy. It's okay to eat one or two. Better?" Ayako giggled at the change in approach, the attempt odd in nature.

"Better. A little practice will help." A devilish smirk morphed onto Yugao's lips. Well, the kids probably gonna do him wonders there. What do you think Akagi?" said woman merely shrugged to the suggestion. "It'll probably be easier teaching Kieto bigger words than the reverse."

Tapping his forefinger against his chin, Mr. Goto perked at the novel idea. "I say, I believe its time I got you started on a few of my favorite texts. Perhaps a novel or two emphasizing rhetoric, syntax, and lexicon would be in your best interest." As the man pondered on the subject, Ayako merely rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry Hun; I'm not gonna let him turn you into a dork too." Her affirmations did little to halt child's wavering eyes at the prospect.

"W-What's r-rhetoric, and the other stuff?" Denji froze at his question, his glasses trailing down the bridge of his nose.

"It appears that your ignorance transcends even my initial estimates" His forefinger driving the spectacles back into place. "Do not fret my dear Keito. I will amend this transgression to your person, prior to this year's conclusion!"

The exuberant display served only to rouse the two observing women, their giggles filling the sunlit lobby. "Poor guy, you think he's going to survive?" The coy smile emblazoned onto Yugao's lips never faltered as she spoke.

"Hard to say." Answered Kumi, her arms crossed as she observed the scene quite fondly.

 **Benjiro Orphanage, Front Lawn:**

Shadows of the deciduous woodlands vanished in the covering of night. The faintest rays of silver light allowing for brief respites amongst the darkness. A silhouette of a figure peeked from behind a tree, its gaze stretched out into a break in the forest.

"Almost there." Quietly inching her way forwards, the child came to a stop before the timbers gave way to a grassy plane. Releasing a tired sigh, the girl eyed the orphanage in the distance.

"Thank you, Kami." The girl turned her eyes to the woodlands at her rear. "Hm. Maybe it's a bit too far." The brunette pursed her lips at the thought.

"N-No, it's safer this way." With a slight shake of her head, Tenten sighed while she walked across the field. Approaching the structure, she frowned as an impregnable silence forced her pace to stall.

"It's not that late." She tiptoed onto the front porch, her hand taking possession of the stair's railing. In a matter of moments, the orphan found herself in front of the main doors. Hesitating for a brief second, Tenten tested the handle only to find the door open with ease. She peeked into the establishment with bated breath.

"W-Where's everyone?" The child bit her lower lip as her question was left unanswered. Stepping into the building, she shut the door at her rear.

"Guy's, anyone there?" She examined the stairs and the surrounding halls. Slowly, the eight-year-old ventured toward the corridor directly ahead of her. With time, a few muffled voices could be heard amongst the warm amber candlelight. Hurrying down the passageway, she abruptly entered the dimly lit dining hall.

"Whew, t-there here." Sat amidst the tables, a few children remained in huddles murmuring to each other. She quickly scanned the groups for a hint of strawberry blond. "Come on; where are you?" Striding through the aisles, a flash of turquoise forced her to double take.

"Tenten!" Without delay, said child quickly maneuvered her way through the cafeteria. "Oki!"

"Shh. Guy's, keep it down." Coming up to the window-side table, she found Oki situated atop of Kie's thigh.

"W-Why? Is something up?" The preteen merely creased her lips as she gently brushed Oki's locks.

"I-It's. Um. It's Kudo and the others." With a wave, Kie motioned for the brunette to take a seat alongside her. Easing her rump onto the bench, Tenten quietly awaited for Kie to break her silence. Leaned against Kie's shoulder, Oki munched on a chunk of granola.

"Tenten, why. Why don't you have some oats, or an apple or something?" The eight-year-old merely frowned at the suggestion, her eyes wandering past the crowd and over to the barren kitchen. "Kie, where's everyone?"

Leaning toward her companion, Tenten inquired her further in a hushed tone. "Why isn't anyone making supper? Kie?" The child flinched back as the preteen presented her with a firm stare. Seconds drew by without any word. Then with a deep inhale through her nose, she eased her shoulders.

"L-Look. I don't know what happened. But, everyone's gone." Ten's breath hitched at the revelation.

"W-What? Who's gone?" Kie nudged her nose towards the vast kitchen island. "All of them. Himari. Maiya. The others! They're gone! All of them!" Taken aback by her frantic and hushed exclamation, Tenten stammered out. "T-That can't, where'd they go?"

"I don't know, Ten." Neither uttered a sound for moments on end. She glanced over to a tray off to the side, Kie drug the piece of walnut over to her bunkmate. "Here. Y-You've gotta eat." Tenten merely slumped at the offering her hand securing a spoon.

"Thanks. Kie." The preteen stripped her fingers from Oki's scalp and placed them onto the brunette's shoulder. Neither spoke for several moments while Tenten picked through the various dried fruits and oats.

"H-How's the boy? Is he safe?" Halting mid-bite, the child offered a stiff nod. "Yea, he's fine. I put him in a good place. They won't find him. Not there. "

"Hm. Did you. Um. Did you get a name? This time, I mean?" After a swallow, Tenten shook her head.

"He doesn't remember any." Kie bowed her head at the implication. "Y-You should have seen him Kie." Lifting her eyes to the blond, Tenten wiped her cheek with the back of her palm.

"N-Next time I see him. I'm gonna give him one. I promise he'll never make that face again." Her jade eyes glinted in the candlelight.

A slight quirk to Kie's right dimple formed at her conviction. "I think he'll like that." Loosening her shoulders, the preteen readjusted the dozing child within her arms. "Hey, you picked one yet?"

Taken aback by the sudden question, the eight-year-old stammered out a reply. "P-Pick what?" Raising a brow to the inquiry, Kie offered a light snicker.

"Oh, come on, Tenten. A name? Did you pick one?" A light dusting of pink painted the girl's cheeks at the remark.

"O-Oh, um. I guess Aito. M-Maybe, Hikaru?" A wide grin spread itself over her lips, a slight sheen of white present at the corner.

"So he's your little darling then?" The light blush only deepened in saturation at the remark. "What! No. I." Tenten grumbled to herself as she gave her friend a mock glare.

"Realy, Ten? Then why name him Aito?" Exhaling out her nose, Tenten mumbled as she propped her head against her palm. "What'd you say?"

"I-Is it bad? That I. Um. That I think. Like that, I mean?" Kie blinked at the question, her eyes softening at Tenten's pensive lip.

"No. Nothing's wrong. It's a good thing. Really, it is." Scooting up to her companion, Kie wrapped her arm around the girl. "I'm happy. Now, you know how I feel."

Furrowing her brow at the comment, the brunette widened her eyes. "R-Really?" A tear rolled down her cheek to Kie's nod. Ten repositioned herself and laid within her embrace. The spoon periodically refilling in sustenance. Kie shifted her gaze out the dining hall window; her pupils focused on the silhouettes of the forest.

"You know, the last time I saw him. His eyes, they said everything." Tenten squinted at her words, her head lifting from her bunkmate's collar. "Everything?"

"The way he sees you. He likes you, a lot." A smile came about the preteens lips and shook her head.

"I-If you never helped him, I don't wanna know what would've happened." Together, the pair fell silent. Minutes drew by them without a sound. The soft clinks and taps of utensils striking bowls and plates filling the room — an occasional hushed voice broke through the monotony.

A set of quite footfalls neared the room. "What are all of you still doing up?" The children situated throughout the chamber flinched from the quite yet pervasive voice. "Get up, and head to your bunks. All of you." Hurriedly, many children sprung from their seats at Kudo's order.

"K-Kie?" Rubbing Oki's back soothingly, she stood up from her post. "Shh. It's okay Oki." Turning her head over to Tenten, she waved her over with her chin. "Come on, Ten. Let's go."

 **Perimeter Wall, River Outlet:**

Brushing past a dense thicket, Hana came to a quick stop in front of a drawn-out field. The thin stretch of clearing followed the massive barrier past her line of site. However, her ears twitched in the presence of rushing water.

"You see him, Izu?" The Inuzuka whispered out while she knelt down onto her knee. Coming up beside her, Izumi scoured the air for any signs of life.

"Hm. The kid's here. Head left, we'll corner him with the river." Hana aligned her eyes to the large arches affixed to the barrier, the current's water snaking its way between the gates. "Alright. We've scared him enough already. So, no quick movements. Got it?"

"Yea, yea. I get it." Hana leveled a firm stare onto the Uchiha. "Alright follow my lead." Not awaiting a response, the Inuzuka slowly crept her way toward the embankment. Together they neared the shrubbery concealing the boy. Hana rose her hand and paused as she heard a faint growl amongst the rustling foliage.

"What the? Izu, back up a bit." Furrowing her brow, she glanced down to her kneeling partner.

"What? Why should-" Hana turned her sharp pupils over to the standing girl. "Izumi, just do it. Alright?" Involuntarily, said teen backed off from the harsh whisper.

"S-Sorry, it's just. Something's not right here." Being as ginger as possible, she crouched down and crawled her way through the thicket. "Shh, it's alright hun. I'm not gonna hurt you."

The light growl only increased in volume when she neared the child. His teeth laid bare and in full display. Now in partial view, Hana took in his disheveled and dirtied appearance. However, his eyes enraptured her attention as they waivered in preparation. Easing in her approach, the Inuzuka turned her head to the side while offering him her hand. At seeing the display, the child remained seated.

"Come on." She mumbled under her breath, her peripheries indicating a lack of movement. The minutes drew by as the torrential waters continued their course past them.

Then within a few moments, the boy hesitantly advanced on all fours — his instinctual attributes lending their services once more. Gradually, the child came up to her knuckles and evaluated her scent. Nothing occurred for seconds on end, the two locked into an impasse.

The boy lightly rubbed his cheek against her thumb, warily assessing her reaction. The brunette exhaled in relief. "Good." Hana cooed, her palm opening to caress his cheek. "Shh. everything's okay." She stated in response to his stiffened physique.

"See, I won't hurt you." The boy's eyelids drifted closed from the sensation. A smile formed across her lips to the action.

"So, you got him?" The youngster blinked and backed away from Izumi's silhouette. "Shh. It's okay. She's a friend." Bringing her forward with a wave of her head, Hana repositioned herself to allow for room.

"Alright, Izu. Come here, but. Don't do anything rash. Nice and slow; got it?" The Uchiha affirmed her order with a dip of her head as she eased herself onto one knee.

"Hey, there little guy." He elicited a light purr as she added her hand to the comforting strokes. "Hana. W-What's wrong with him?" She creased her lips to the inquiry.

"I think he's feral." Taken aback by the conclusion, Izumi pressed further. "L-Like an animal?" The child relaxed in posture. Hana gave a reassuring smile. "Maybe. He's young though. It can be fixed."

"Come on; let's take him to the police." With a light tug, she pulled the tired child up into her arms.

"Hey! Who's down there?" A pair of bright amber beams illuminated the group of children situated around the field. "Gyah!" Wriggling out of Hana's hold, he darted off to the side.

"No, Shit! Look out!" She pursued after the boy as a splash befell her ears. "Gak." Quickly halting in her chase, the teen faced the dark waters of the river. "No. No. No! Damnit!" Glancing towards a silhouette drifting towards the gates in the distance, the Inuzuka grit her teeth and hardened her resolve.

"Hana, where'd he go? Hana? Wait, Hana! Don't!" Her companion paid Izumi's cries no mind. The girl dove into the churning waters without hesitation.

"What the hell's going on here?" Izumi winced back from the bright lights meeting her face. "Get that out of my face!" Blinking away the spots from the bright lamps, the Uchiha focused in on the uniformed personnel converging on her.

"You're trespassing on government-." Izumi quickly disregarded the individuals as she ran towards the looming gates. "Oh thank Kami!" Grabbing hold of the nearest officer, she pulled him towards the ports in the wall! "You gotta help her! Hana!"

The man quickly matched her pace, his hand waiving for his compatriots to follow. "Miss, what's happen-?" However, a hand and head burst from the water and took hold of a stone pier. "Gyah. Heh, heh."

"Oh, Kami! Hana!" Shifting her weight, the waterlogged teen pulled a limp form up to the surface. "Y-You've gotta help them!" The Anbu didn't hesitate to act as he proceeded to enter the water.

"Yoko, brace me!" The woman quickly abided his command, her arm wrapping around his torso. Yoko's opposing hand secured within a crevice of the gate's abutment. Reaching out into the water, he motioned for the teen's attention.

"What are you guys doing? Can't you walk on the wall or something?" A Nin quickly apprehended her flailing form from behind.

"Miss let them do their jobs." She jerked from within the man's grip; her eye's narrowed to the man.

"Do their jobs? Their not-" The officer held her shoulders taut and forced her still. "That's because they can't, Genin. The wall's sealed off, and the rapids won't support them. That's all they can do."

She cowed at the information, a silent stream of tears cascading from her cheeks. "Daiki, inform Commander Ito of the situation. We'll need a medic and support." With a nod, the fourth officer dashed off towards the looming Fort.

"Hana, Hana! Listen to me!" She lifted her head against the currents pull; her cheek pressed firmly against the boys. "I need you to hand me the kid! You understand!" The teen didn't express any sign of acknowledgment; her body merely shuddered against the frigid rapids.

"Hana! Give me the kid!" The bark startled the youth out of her trance, her pupils refocusing on border guard opposite to her.

"Hana, give him the boy!" Izumi frantically cried for her squadmate to act, the roar of the river consuming her.

In response to the orders, Hana grit her teeth and repositioned her grip onto the blonde's shirt collar. Forcefully, she drove his body further inland. "That's it just a little closer! Yoko, a little slack,"

Unbeknownst to either group, a hole within the cotton shirt tore under pressure. "That's all I've got, sir!" No matter how much either reached, the boy remained inches away from reach.

"Gyah!" Extending to her limit, her tears intermixed with the river's waters. As they neared each other, the child abruptly vanished.

"W-What." Izumi blinked at the disappearance as she felt the lack of weight in her outstretched hand. "T-Tell me you have him!"

The man merely bowed his head at the turn of events. With a shake of his head, he reached out once more. "Hana, take my hand? Hana!" Despite his calls, they never penetrated her psyche. Her eye's remained firmly on to her fist with a strip of cotton held within. Slowly she shifted her rigid gaze to the churning waters within the gate.

"Hana, look at me! Hana! Don't do it! Hana!" Not paying anyone else any mind, she lurched herself into the rapids.

"Hana! Oh, Kami!" Izumi cried, her hand rising to cover her mouth. "Shit! Yoko help me out." The captain lurched out from the waters, his feet quickly taking him towards the walls access port. "Yoko, you're with me. Naoki, did you notify the Tower?"

"Yes, sir." Pointing to the girl, he motioned for the pair to head off. "Alright, take her back to Hiroshi and notify Ito of the situation. Come on Yoko!"

"Wait, No! Let me go!" Naoki held her firm, drawing her towards the fort. "No!"

 **Konoha Territory, River Bank**

"Gah. Heh, heh. Argh! Come on!" Clawing up the pebble embankment, Hana heaved a body out from the dark waters. With shaky fingers, she propped the child's mouth ajar. The girl leaned down to the boy's lips while she placed her numbed fingers against his carotid.

"N-No, damn it!" Taking hold of the child's tattered shirt, the Inuzuka ripped it from his torso. As she tilted his head back, the teen pinched his nose and forcefully exhaled into his lips. After two breaths, she overlaid her palms against his sternum.

"One, two, three-." Water gushed out from his lips with every chest compression, yet she pursued on. Finishing the set, Hana placed a palm against his right pectoral and left oblique.

"Come on; please be there." An irregular arrhythmia revealed itself to her. "Y-Yes! Heh. Alright, uh. He's twenty-five-ish kilograms, right? So, 100 joules." Hana took a breath while she eased her shoulders. Then with an influx of electricity, the child's body jolted in place.

"Give me a good beat, please." She provided another set of breaths, a grimace fashioned itself to her lips with the next set of chest compressions. "Twenty-nine. Heh. Thirty. Puff, Puff." Hana replaced her hands on either side of his body for a quick diagnostic. Following the green glow, she pursed her lips as the boy lurched once more.

"J-Just give me something, anything." Within a few agonizing seconds, a strengthening and steady beat reverberated through him. "Ha! Yes, yes!" Shifting him gently into the fetal position, she urged him to clear his chest.

"That's it; just let it out." Fluids hurled from his lips as he lurched on the bank. Hana placed a hand against his chest, the emerald light applying pressure to his lungs. "Urk." Out from his lips, liquid surged from his lungs. "Urk, Guh. Heh, heh."

"Good, just breathe. Nice and easy." She softly cooed into his ear. Her jade hand slid over his mouth. Gently propelling air into his lungs, Hana took a moment to relieve the stiffness of her limbs.

Slowly, the child shifted beneath her. "Hey. N-No, don't move." Bleary and dilated pupils met her own. "Shh, it's alright. I'm here." Stroking his back, Hana simpered down at the petite boy. A wayward breeze whistled by, ruffling her unkempt hair as a quiver tracked down her spine.

"You just had to fall into the river?" Squeezing her fists, she tried to reacquire the feeling to her digits. "Hm. It wasn't your fault." The brunette traced her fingers across his clothed back, his chilled and clammy skin meeting her touch.

She balked at the sense, her eyes quickly roaming the shore. A few meters down, a large bundle lay near the water's edge. "P-Please, be it." Reaching towards the obscure object, a broad smile developed as she retrieved it.

"Oh! Thank Kami." She took a minute to unfasten the canvas pack. "Please be dry." Scrounging around the bag, she pulled the desired article from within.

"Hm. It'll do." Hana placed it onto the ground and continued to pull moderately damp gear from its confines. From within the pack, she withdrew a kunai.

"I know it's a little chilly Hun. But, I'm gonna make it better, okay?" Not waiting for an answer, she began to remove and sever the clothing from his person. Retrieving a moderately dry shirt, she wiped down his damp skin from any lingering moisture.

"Come here Hun; let's get you nice and warm." She shifted his position onto the canvas tarp and draped a wool sheet over the youth.

"Just give me a second." Brandishing the knife to her own apparel, she quickly cut through the linen covering her. Fully stripped, she eased herself into the confines of the canvas.

"There we go, where's the-. Oh, there it is." With a quick tug, she brought in another canvas cloak to line the bare patches. Now fully covered in the assortment of textiles, she pulled the naked blond into her exposed torso. Through stress and exertion, the blond could merely blink. His half-lidded eyes remained unfocused as he laid within her bosom.

"There you go." Fully embracing the child, she took the respite in inactivity to check him physically. Within the confines of linen and fleece, a soft emerald glow stemmed from her palm.

"Oh, baby." Her palm drifted above the fresh scrapes and blemishes that littered about. Relinquishing a tear, Hana brought her hand to rest against his breast.

"I-I'm sorry." The Inuzuka pressed her hand to his sternum, the ethereal wisps of the technique permeating through his skin. In the presence of the luminous energy, his chest grew translucent. A sniffle crinkled her nose at the sight of faint marks and inflammation lining his ribs.

The gaseous light encircled the damage as its tendrils penetrated the internal wounds. "I'll fix this Hun." As the minutes trickled by, faint marks on the bone and tissue coalesced and reformed.

"T-There. Heh. That should do." She pulled her hand from the boy's chest. His brow having lost its furrow whilst he shut his eyes. Slowly, Hana cupped his slumbering cheek. His light breaths grazed her skin. With a tender hand, the teen brushed his disheveled locks aside.

"Who are you?" No verbal response escaped his lips other than his shallow breaths. Within the bounds of fabric, Hana ran her fingers across the boy's arms. The teen's eyes widened as she felt the cool and clammy skin of his hands.

"Shit, you're cold. Uh, let me see your hand's hun." Placing them between herself and the boy, she insulated them with her abdomen. With a stretch, she pulled up a leg and felt his toes.

"N-No, it'll be alright Hun. Hana's gonna make it all better, okay?" Pulling his feet to her, she pressed them between her thighs. Now fully embraced by the brunette, the blond lied fully swathed by her limbs. Every few seconds, Hana's palm would roughly drag against his lower back. Slowly but surely, marginal amounts of heat radiated from the contact.

"D-Don't worry Hun. Tomorrow I'll take you home. I-I promise." In the coming moments, her arms and shoulders grew slack. The lids framing her chocolate eyes narrowed. A faint image of an ebony crowned female entered her psyche as she neared the brink of unconsciousness.

Widening an eye, she peered through a small gap above her head. The faint sterling light of the moon glistening off of the shore. An invisible crease formed on to her quivering lip.

"Izu, I. We need you." Allowing her tears to flow once more, she laid her chin atop of the blondes scalp.

"P-Please, Kami. Bring Izu." Despite the earnest plea, only varied beasts of the woodlands answered her prayer. "They'll come. She'll come. I-I know it." She whispered under her breath.

"H-Hey, heh. You wanna hear, a song. I-I can sing you one." Shutting her eyes, she sang a wavering melody from her lips.

"T-There is nowhere for you to h-hide, the hunter's m-moon is shining." Her hoarse voice sung amidst the moons watchful gaze. A choked sob seized her breast.

"I-I'm running w-with the wolves tonight. I'm running with the w-." Ever so gradually, the curtains of her pupils sealed together. Her breath evening as she drifted from her state of awareness.

 **Fort Hiroshi, Main Office:**

"You guys can't keep me here! I've gotta help her!" The firm line affixed across the secretary's lips never waiver, nor did he flinch from Izumi's glower.

"Uchiha, one more outburst and I'll have you written up for insubordination, now take a seat until ordered otherwise." Her moistened eyes widened at the statement, the droplets held within surging past her lids.

"B-But, Hana's out there! And you. Y-You, want me to do nothing!" Grabbing the man by his collar, she attempted to uproot him to her level. Despite the effort, Izumi's head slammed against the oak desk.

"Gyah!" The secretary retained a frown as he pinned her to the table. Struggling against his grip, she persisted in sobbing.

"P-Please, I can help. Heh. I can find her!" Her eyes staggered as she stared up to the man atop of her. With a deep breath through his nostrils, he eased his grip ever so slightly.

"Uchiha." She balked at his acknowledgment, her teeth grit and bare. "D-Don't call me that! My name's Izumi! N-Not, Uch-. Not that." His pupils narrowed at the remark.

"Well then, Izumi. As much as I value your care for your fellow comrade, I cannot sanction the sole exodus of a Genin without authorization. No matter my empathy of the situation." He softened his gaze to the young woman, his head rising to meet a solitary figure by the door.

"Eiji. If you could watch Izumi, here, for a little while." The Nin approached without reservation, his hand firmly gripping her shoulder.

"Of course Mr. Okada." At the soldier's presence, the secretary released his hold and bowed to her level.

"Now, Izumi. This fine gentleman is going to take you to a chair right over there, and he's going to ensure that you stay put. Another outburst like that and you'll receive a letter of reprimand to your commanding officer. Is that understood?" The Uchiha trained her eyes to the floor, her body growing slack as she choked back a sob. Retaking his seat, he motioned for the pair to depart.

"You're clear to proceed Eiji." With a stiff nod, the Nin led the teen towards her designated armchair. Finally situated, Izumi placed her head into her hands. As she sat with the Nin to her back, the teen jerked and shuddered amidst the tears.

On an adjacent wall, burl instrument dangled. Its pendulum perpetually swayed and ticked with the passing seconds. Accompanying the Windsor stained clock, Mr. Okada proceeded to mark at the assortment of documents situated before him. His hand occasionally removed the pen from the parchment whilst he dipped its head into the ebony filled basin.

A notable clink followed each and every dip. In unison, they formed a chorus of sounds that drowned out her thoughts and sniffles. However, a final chink failed to bring forth a succession of strokes. Rather, a quick ruffle of pages and a creak of timber drew her eyes up to the secretary's desk.

Placing the reports into a file, he stood up from his perch. With a swift cadence, the man stepped towards a cabinet to his rear. "Hm." She shifted her gaze towards the wall in front of her.

The pendulum ever so persistent, it continued to tick away the seconds. Not truly paying the instrument any mind, she absently noted as the longer hand neared the verge of surpassing yet another numeral.

With an unfocused stare, she eyed the floorboards. However, a click and a boisterous creak pierced through the droning atmosphere. Quickly shifting her eyes toward the source, the teen's bloodshot eyes widened.

"A-Anko?" As the woman entered the lobby, Saisu, and an accompanying Genin promptly entered after her. "How are you holding up, Izumi?"

"H-How I'm d-doing? Hana's out there a-and you're asking how I'm doing! I-." A stern glare cowed the teen. Easing her gaze, Anko sighed while she brushed the teen's hair to the side.

"S-Sorry," Izumi whispered, her sensei merely ventured off to Okada's desk without uttering a word.

"Izumi, you snapping at people won't help her." Said girl jerked her head over to Saisu, her teeth grit with passion.

"S-Snap? Why am I the only one that seems to care! S-She could be-." The boy knelt before the teen and lightly embraced her. Incapable of holding herself back, she crumpled within his arms. As she shuddered against his collar, a few tears managed to circumvent Saisu's defenses.

"Look, I-I know it hurts. But, you. Hm. You can't let it control you. Dictate your actions." Removing himself from the raven-haired youth, he cupped her cheek. "You've gotta stay strong, Izumi. If not for yourself, then do it for her. Hana needs you to be level headed, alright?" Izumi sniffled in response, a hand rubbing at her moistened cheeks. "Alright?" She shifted her eyes up to her comrade, their pupils locking as Izumi's regained their focus.

"A-Alright." Saisu offered a nod and a strained smile to the answer. Rising to his feet, he looked to the officer keeping her in place. Without a word, he released the girl.

"Come on; let's see what Anko's up to." The Uchiha hesitated momentarily. However, she soon joined her partner at the secretary's desk.

"Hm. I see that your subordinates have joined you Ms. Miterashi. Will they be accompanying you on your venture?" Anko peered at the pair to her left, her eye peripherally examining Izumi. The Jonin's lips remained pursed until she refocused on to Mr. Okada's placid simper.

"Yes, has Ito approved the sortie parameters?" Raising a finger to his neck, he spoke through his choker.

"Commander Ito, have you sanctioned Miterashi's Mission?" Awaiting a signal, he remained rigid with a stamp at the ready. For a few seconds, nothing altered the man's stance. "Hm." With a roll of his eyes, Mr. Okada pressed down on a device once more.

"Of course Commander. Yes, it's Squad 271, may I enquire for the mission's status?" After a moment of inaction, the secretary nodded in affirmation. "Of course, Sir." Pressing an ebony handled instrument onto a scarlet pad, he branded the document with their Company's insignia.

"Well, as per your request, squad 271 has been granted a seventy-two-hour sortie. Expect to encounter aid on the ground Miss Miterashi. They will confront you on the details pertaining to your subordinates known behaviors." She retrieved the marked file from his hands. A shallow dip of her head marking her departure.

"Miss Miterashi, the captain sends his condolences. Anticipate additional support when they become available." Pausing mid-stride, the Anko shifted her gaze back to the man.

"I-I appreciate it." Within the moment her eyes grew unfocused and wavered, and yet it vanished in an instance. "Come, we're wasting time." Briskly, Izumi and Saisu went after the leaving woman. Pocketing the form, she led her squad through the corridors towards the forts barbican conjoined to the perimeter wall.

None spoke as they neared and were permitted past the gatehouse. Once through the barrier, all limiters were set aside. In a burst of acceleration, Anko disappeared into the foliage. Not ones to be left in her wake, her Genin's charged after her. The foliage blurred into the night as the leaves shown in the slivers of moonlight.

As time waned on, flashes of memories breached the surface of Izumi's conscious. Hana's tranquil simper or gentle embraces. The visions only brought forth waves of tears that obscured her view. The clear droplets tore off of her person and into the air.

"Y-You saved me," Izumi mumbled out, a turbulent heat traversed through her coils. The pervasive warmth bled into her capillaries. "Now, I-I'll save you." With every passing step, her voice elevated in volume. Her skin grew translucent while her eyes glowed a rich crimson.

"I won't lose you!" Within a millisecond of her roar, Izumi's eyes snapped to a pair of vibrant and pulsing garnets. Her hands splayed to her rear, discharging a controlled inferno. The resulting noise equivalent to that of a detonation as she rocketed forward. "Izumi, wait!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:**

...This took an absurd amount of time. That's on me and I'm sorry for it. However, I hope the quality of the chapter's better then the previous ones.

* * *

On another note, I just wanted to say that this fic will be straying from cannon in terms of Kekkei Genkai, Dojutsu, Biju and ludicrous Chakra abilities. They will still exist, just at a limited capacity. There will not be any "god" tiered elements. Every technique will have its flaws and uses.

Nin will still be capable of becoming infamous and gaining strength. But, it will come with a sacrifice and the usage of intellect. For a Jutsu to exist and work in this fic, it needs to coincide and behave in accordance with science and mathematics to an extant.

An example of this would be regeneration. A character can only regenerate the lost tissue if they have the required biomass to support said regeneration. In this chapter their are two abilities that I had altered to better fit principles in nature.

* * *

Well, I hope that you all enjoy the new chapter. If you'd like to comment, discuss, or correct something within the chapter, please leave a review. They really help in the development and correction of future and current chapters.

* * *

 **Uchiha Clan Compound, Chief's Dwelling:**

Steps clamored off of the cobblestone walkway. A raised hand falters in its meager wave. Yuki swivels his head away from the gatehouse and towards the compounds ornate courtyard. The man mindlessly admires the clan's lodgings in his sedate pace.

Pillars and beams of the houses stood out pristinely, their exterior stained a rich navy blue. The azure timbers contrast with the white walls and vibrant crimson of the houses accents and blood-grass. The foliage of Red Maples awaiting autumns embrace to burst into various tones of scarlet.

"Hm." Running his fingers through a stray limb of leaves, Minazuki sighs. "Oh, Shinko." He reaches into the pocket of his shorts and felt the cool steel of a plate. Its engraved leaf riveted to a strip of cloth. "Hm, can't do anything about it now."

Removing his hand from the item, he reaffirms his hold on a folder. Yuki turnd his gaze toward the end of the street. A humble manner, not unlike the rest lay within the compound. A large red maple stood proud at its front. Its massive trunk affixed to the center of the house's garden.

Stepping up the cedar porch, he pauses before the scarlet door. With a deep breath, the man raps a sturdy knock.

"Just a moment!" After a few mere moments, a raven-haired woman opens the door with an exuberant smile.

"Oh, Yuki. What brings you here?" He dips his chin to her as she wipes her hands against a rag.

"Hello, Miko. Well, I came to have a word with the family if that's alright." Noting the dirt staining the cloth, he rose a small brow. "Is this a bad time?" Quickly shaking her head to the contrary, she motions him inside.

"Oh, not at all. I was just tending to my buttercups." She leans into him and places a hand over her lips. A slight smirk evidently dimpling her cheek. "Don't tell the other girls. Alright?" Mikoto whispers.

"I'm not sure that I understand." Giggling at his perplexed expression, she sighs and waves it off dismissively.

"No worries, not many Uchiha's are fond of them. Uncouth or something. It's ridiculous I tell you." Together, they exit the house and enter the backyard. Reacquiring her position before a bed of the lemon-hued flowers, she proceeds to marl the patch of soil.

"So, what'd you bring?" She inquires. Her eyes glimpse to the packet within his arms. Retrieving a wad of moist marlstone paste, she needs it with a heap of composted manure. "You see. Um. Has Itachi not told you what's happened?"

The matriarch pauses in her work, the pewter hued ball affixed between her fingers. "Oh, has something happened?" He falters as he witnesses the fall of her smile. "Yes. The CID's taken an interest in him."

Mikoto drops the sphere and widens her eyes. "That can't be right. He's a good boy. I-" Yuki held his hands up to placate her.

"It's not that big a deal. The officer, just thinks he's covering for something. Probably a mistake." Inhaling, she shudders through her exhale. The Uchiha unclenches her fists and rubs her thighs. "A mistake?"

"Yea, she's giving him a chance to clear the record. He just needs to fix his AA-Report. If they match, then the investigations over. Honesty in their Nin is vital." She bit her lip and shook her head.

"But. Hm. That's not like him." Taking a seat atop the porch's steps, Yuki fiddles with the envelope.

"I know Miko, but you know what it's like. With what's happened, I'm not surprised." She grabs the ball from between her knees and wipes away a tear with her forearm.

"You're right. We can fix this." Troweling the soil away from a buttercups roots, she presses and weaves the globule into the earth. Silence soon overtook the pair, the clouds above drifting lethargically across the heavens.

As she finishes with her final buttercup, Miko places her trowel within her basket. Hesitating for a moment, she looks up to the sun. "The boy's should be here soon."

She stands up and brushes off the excess dirt from her knees. "Yuki, why don't you stay for lunch? We can get it done with today." The man nods in understanding.

"Of course. But, uh, what of Sasuke? There're things in here that. Well, I don't think they'll be appropriate." He opens the door for the woman. She dips her chin in gratitude and purses her lips to the dilemma.

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of him. Hey, um. I'll be back in a few; feel free to make yourself comfortable." Venturing down a corridor, Yuki hears a shower spring to life.

He leans against the kitchen counter. Closing his eyes, he awards himself a few minutes to ease his shoulders. Amidst a sigh, the sound of a deadbolt clicking open garners his attention. Just as the front door opens, the swift pitter-patter of feet approaches his position.

"Mommy, we're home!" Appearing before the kitchen, Minazuki was able to take in the boy's appearance. A pair of knee-high boots, a tan vest and cap were situated onto him. Within his hands held a modest maroon Edo rod and tackle box. "Yuki?"

Stepping past the corner, Fugaku wrinkled his crown at the man's appearance. "Hey Sasuke, why don't you help Itachi take the gear out back." The father affixes his gaze back to the man.

"Okay, daddy!" Said child grabs ahold of his brother's hand and drags him out the back door. Stepping closer towards his son's instructor, he crosses his arms.

"So, why're you here, Minazuki?" Yuki merely sighs and retrieves a folder from within an envelope. Handing it to Fugaku, the man froze at the emblem situated at its center. A brass Shikoku emblazoned atop of a shield with a ring of text. "T-This is a CID folder. Why do you have one?"

The sensei exhales tiredly from his nostrils in response. "It's Itachi's. Kumi's looking into him for a falsifying an AA-Report." Fugaku tenses at the news, opening the folder to skim its contents. "The good news is that they're going to give him a chance. If his fix fits, then everything should blow over."

Exhaling in contemplation, the Uchiha runs a hand through his ebony tresses. "So he won't be court-martialed?" Yuki furrows his brow in thought.

"It's hard to say. It really depends on Kumi. If there's any friendly-fire or negligence then she could add an obstruction charge. It could be lenient penalty or-." Yuki left the rest unsaid as they devolve into silence.

The man braces himself against the kitchen island. His body shook as he stares out to his children. "Did you just come here to give me this?" Rising from his perch, Yuki places a hand atop of the Uchiha's shoulder.

"No, I'm here to help Itachi. He's a good kid. We can still fix this Fugaku." Said man took in a profound inhale, before relinquishing it.

"You're right." Hearing a set of steps fall behind him, he relaxes as a pair of arms encircle his torso.

"It'll be alright," Mikoto states as she separates from her husband. Her fingers interlace with Fugaku's. With a squeeze, she gazes into his eyes.

"Hm. I can make us something to eat. You two can help Itachi after lunch. That sound good?" The patriarch gave a subtle nod to her inquiry. "Yea, that'll do."

* * *

 **Perimeter Wall, Momiji River Bank:**

A serene warmth encompasses the prone form of a child. The boy's eyes flutter open to find the world incomprehensible and dark. The pupils dilate as his heavy lids struggle to remain agape.

"Hm?" Removing his head from an encompassing valley, he peers up to a fissure of Tuscan light. Its diluted beams brought about a slight daze. He blinks and casts his sight back down within the soft trough between twin mounds.

In reflex, the child nuzzles into the velvety and balmy knoll at his side. Allowing himself a moment of reprieve, he opens his eyes once more. Gradually, the boy brought his misty blue eyes to bear before the rays. The pupils contract to the irritation and garner him the contours of his source of warmth.

He squints at the lightly breathing silhouette. Merely her crown and nose evident from the minuscule amount of light. Narrowing his eyes, he persists to stare at the obscure individual. Inching closer to woman's collar, the boy hesitantly sniffs.

After a few moments, he cocks his head. As he rears back, the boy peers at the teen before him and presses against her form. The modicum of force evokes a deep inhale of breath from the dormant woman.

"Hm." Her sternum expands to meet his cheek. She blinks at the presence of the obtrusive light peering between the canvas's folds. Her irises glimmer a rich cinnamon whilst they focused on their surroundings.

"W-What the hell?" Shifting her torso partially onto her back, the Hana opens the small opening. With a slight tug, the teen squints at the vibrantly lit landscape. "Gah."

She lifts a brow in response to the particular noise. "Huh?" The brunette peers down to her chest. Curled against her bosom, laid a child. A slight shudder wracking his lithe body. Placing a hand against his cheek, she drew his face towards her. As his honeyed hair gleamed in the sun's light, his wavering and squinted eyes peer around the rise of her breast.

"W-Wha-?" Noting the scars that branded either cheek, the girl's eyes widen. "Wait, I. O-Oh, right. Hm." Lightly caressing his scalp with her fingers, she inclines toward him. "Shh. It's alright Hun."

Her lips met with the crown of his head. After a moment, the teen severed the connection and snugly wraps him in the loose canvas. "That's good. Nice and cozy now aren't you?" She cocks her head to the side, her chestnut hair tumbling across her shoulder.

"My name's Hana, what's yours?" He squirms at the question. "N-No." His eyes avoid hers as he responded to the inquiry.

"No what, Hun?" The blonde bit his quivering lip whilst his eyes veer back onto hers. "No name."

Taken aback by the admission, Hana's gaze softened. "Really, none at all?" She whispers out. Hiss head burrows down into her valley. A few stray tears moistening her skin.

"Hey. Shh, it's okay." Scrunching up her lips, she paused and thought over the situation. "What if. Hm. What if I give you one? How does that sound?"

The child adamantly shook his head to the contrary. "No. Tenten, promise." Hana braces her head against her palm. Her elbow affixed to the bed of canvas and pebbles.

"Tenten? What kind of promise?" The boy shifts as his hands twiddled with one another between their stomachs. "Give name."

Running her palm gently across his back, she gradually eased his fidgeting. "Tenten was gonna give you a name? Is she a friend?" He gave a subtle nod. "That's nice of her. Hm. Is she as big as me, or like you?"

"Me." Hana narrows her eyes at the answer. "W-Was she out in the woods with you too?"

"Uh." Placing a firm grip on his shoulder, she directed his attention to her eyes. "Last night, was she out there with you?" He whimpered at her palpable vigor.

"N-No, home." The teen's tension ebbed away at his words. "Home? She's at home?" A quick nod ensued her question. "Oh. Okay, that's good. Hew."

Bracing herself against the ground with both arms behind her back, she releases a shuttering sigh. She glances down to his prone form — a swift breeze eliciting a shiver through the child. Peering back down to her own exposed torso, she took on a light dusting of pink on her cheeks.

"Hm, how bout we get you cleaned and warmed up?" The teen slips herself out from the within the cocoon of covers. She scrounges through her gear and retrieves a set of steel pots.

Righting herself onto her feet, she ventures off to the stream. The boy shifts within the bundle of canvas and wool and peers out at the teen. Her hands busy scooping water into the glimmering vessels.

The boy averts his eyes from the Kunoichi and lingers on the expansive wilderness. Fidgeting with his hands, the child made to stand.

"This'll have to do for now." Her companion flinched at the sudden voice. Her feet carrying her back over to him. "Here. Why don't you stay nice and toasty while I finish this up?" Wrapping the article of wool around a bare shoulder, Hana gave his locks a gentle ruffle.

"Now, let's see. Hm." She steps off toward the tree line. With a light hustle, the teen gathers any parched brush or branches off of the river bank. In a light clamor, the brunette deposits the withered vegetation into a heap.

"This'll just take a moment." With her kunai at the ready, she proceeds to bore a cavity into the silt and pebbles. Fastening grass and twigs into a nest, Hana lays it into the hole. The ensemble was soon fitted with a bundle of Typha fluff.

"Now, where'd I put it?" Hana states with a huff, her hands scouring through her pack. She paused and quirks her lip in thought.

"Hm. Maybe." Taking a seat atop of the sheets, she concentrates on her fingers. The boy perks up at the sound of the snap. His eyes peek around the teen.

"Click. Click. Come on. Click!" The child looked on, his pupils reflecting the shimmer of sparks dancing about her fingers. Finally, a spark caught and took hold between her digits. "Yes!" A gentle flame flickers in the drafty midsummer air.

"Hm." Tenderly settling the amber plum into the white tufts, she folded the cradle of kindling over itself. In a matter of seconds, the nest smoked and flared.

"Come on." Quickly stacking small twigs and sticks atop of the cluster, a meager tongue of flame laps at the pyre of stems.

As the minutes drew by, the young woman affixed a collapsible grill and pot atop the rolling flames. "Hey, come here, hon." Situating the blonde atop of her lap, she dips a rag into the simmering pot. Lightly, Hana brushes the warm moist cloth against his cool and clammy skin. "Hm."

The teen smiles as he rests against her chest. "Heh. You like that?" She only receives a nod for her troubles. "Alright, let's get you cleaned up."

Scooping a dollop of Lye cream onto her fingers, she tenderly begins to knead it into his scalp and skin. "There we go. Hm. It'll sting if your eyes open." The child follows the hint and shuts his eyes. His breath evening as she strokes the suds over him.

* * *

 **Konoha's Outer Circuit, Western Woods:**

"Come on. It was here. Right?" Bustling past another tree, Tenten examines the sprawling acres of trees. She squints through the canopy to the sun peeking through above. The girl jogs up to a small ridge and scans the plain below.

"There!" Once she slid down the rise, the child hopped off. Tenten gave a quick check to her surroundings before trotting off into a light jog. Minutes whisked by with every step. Daylight's embrace only increases in its intensity. Tenten placed an arm ahead of herself. Its presence allowing her to open her squinting eyes.

"Hm. Almost. Gyah!" With a sharp slip, she tumbles down a shallow bank. The brunette groans as her eyes peer up from the turf. From between her lips, she spat out traces of clay and leaves.

"Uh." Shaking her head, Tenten sat back onto her haunches. "Well, I made it." Shakily, the child makes her way up to her feet. Noting the open shelter, she cups her hands around her lips.

"Hey! I'm here!" Her feet brought her over towards the stick fort. It laid there, barren amidst the lush hill. Chocolate eyes turned towards the woodlands encircling the camp. "Hey! It's Tenten!" She leans onto her left leg as her fingers danced against her thigh.

"Hm." The chirps of birds and the tumbling brook were the only things that answered her. Acquiring a seat within the hut, the girl expresses a slight frown. There she stayed, fidgeting as the minutes drew her by.

Her gaze swung back over to a river birch. Its shadow gradually recedes towards its base. "H-Hey! I'm here!" Not receiving a response in the seconds that followed, she quickly maneuvers back up to her feet and approaches the creek with cupped hands.

"You there? Hm. Where are you?" Tenten lightly taps her foot in the silence that greeted her. Fingers fiddle with the hem of her top, a sniffle escaping her. "H-Hikaru! Say s-something. Please." A small tear drips with her choked plea.

Without hesitation, she dashes through the stream. Her eyes sway back and forth from within their sockets. Their pupils tirelessly scanning the woods. "N-No, no, no. Hikaru!"

Minutes soon tallied up to hours as a pair of scraped and dirtied limbs push back another bramble. Stepping back from the shrubbery, the child merely fell onto her rump. An endless stream of tears traversed her well tracked cheeks. One droplet veered onto that of a fresh cut.

Rubbing the pad of her palm against her reddened eyes, she chokes on another sob. Legs curl into her torso, her fingers rake and tightly tug at her own hair.

"Gah! No. No. No! Heh. H-Hikaru." Tenten squeezes her eyes shut while she shudders against shaky breaths.

"H-Huh?" A distant sound filters through the trees. Quickly, she forces herself back onto her feet. Tenten swiftly rushed through the trees and burst into a clearing.

"Heh, Heh. Wha-?" She steps back from the glare of the sun and shields her eyes. Refocusing, she squints to either side of the pasture before her.

A cream wall imposed itself over the field. Past its cherry-red roof, several other tiled buildings peaked over the structure. On either corner stood towers of a greater magnitude than that of the wall.

Tenten bit her bottom lip as her eyes spot a gatehouse at its center. The forest beckoned one more glance form the child as she ponders on the predicament. Not waiting another second, she ran towards the gate. Nearing the office fused to the barrier, guards could be seen milling about. "H-Help!"

Stumbling up to the entryway, Tenten came to a staggering stop. "Hey, you alr-?" Inquired a man as he kneeled before the girl. Yet, his words were cut short as she sprang into him.

She burrows her head into the nape of his neck. He held her firmly to his chest as sobs rack her body. "Hey, Shh. It's alright." Another individual approached the pair, his eyes scanning the woodlands.

"What happened, Shoma?" Glancing back up to his colleague, the downed man offered a small shrug.

"I don't know. Hm. Hey, sweetie. Can you tell me what's wrong? What's your name?" She merely hiccupped between her tears.

"Hm. How about we get you inside." The guard hefted her with considerable ease. His feet carries them towards the office. "N-No! Heh. Hika-."

Pausing mid-step, the man partially separates himself form the girl. "What was that?" Tenten brushes the moisture from her cheeks with her forearm. "Hi-Hikaru. I c-can't find him." The man furrows his brow at the statement.

"I-I see. And when'd you last see, Hikaru?" Reigning herself in, she eases her shoulders and steadies her breath.

"Yesterday." The man offers the girl a nod for her efforts. "Alright, good. Now, where'd you last see him?" Her eyes flicker past his shoulder.

"There." A finger points to the sprawling mass of trees bordering the compound. "In the woods?" Tenten's lip quivers and nods.

"Ah, shit. Yuji, call the police." With a hasty stride, said man proceeds into the gatehouse. Quickly making his way inside, the guard presses down onto a pad of a device with his finger. At the influx of chakra, a bulb situated onto it illuminates in a lime green light. A few seconds drew by till a sharp tone preceded the voice of a speaker.

"This is Hiroshi Dispatcher Rini, how may I help you?" Repeating his earlier action, he spoke into the mike.

"This is Officer Yuji calling from the Uchiha Compounds, East gate. We need a squad of Nin for a search and rescue. A child's gone missing in the woods." He glanced back to the girl in Shoma's arms. "We could also use a medic." Releasing the pad, Yuji paused at the static that met his ears. "Your request is in progress, Officer Yuji. What are the factors of the situation at hand?"

"We've recovered an injured female child. She's the one who reported her missing friend." As another hiatus met the pair, Tenten fidgeted within the Uchiha's arms. "Your requested sortie has been approved, fulfilled, and in-rout. Will that be all Officer Yuji?"

"Yes, thank you, Rini." Yuji released his finger form atop of the device. The light turning red as the line was severed.

Shoma propped himself on his knees in front of the Tenten. "Hey, you think you can answer some questions? That sound okay?" She fidgeted under the man's soft ebony eyes. "O-Okay. Like what?" Pulling up a chair, he takes a seat before her.

"Well, just some stuff that'll help us find him. You know, like the color of his hair, eyes, or skin. Is he tall, skinny maybe? Understand?" She quickly nods. Tenten's feet lightly kicks beneath her. "

He's small. Um. Pretty eyes. Oh, uh. They're blue." Shoma peeks to his partner. The man stood at his back. Hand busy scribbling down notes onto a pad.

"Very good sweetie. Now, what about his hair?" Tenten met his gaze as a light dusting of pink blemished her cheeks.

"It's yellow. Hm. Maybe a little brown-ish." Offering a final nod, the man stood up and wiped the remnants of tears from her cheek.

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll find him. I promise."

* * *

 **Unknown Location, Office:**

A withered and scared hand turns the page of a folder. Its owner's hazel eye glints in the morning light. The rays penetrate through the office windows. The individual then places the stack of parchments gently atop of the Buloke desk.

Even as it affixes its eye to a wall of tomes and scrolls by a window, its pupil dilated. Despite the moment, it quickly refocuses onto the figure stationed in the corner.

"Corvus, retrieve Mite." In a flicker, the individual beside him vanishes into the shadows. "Hm." Minutes trickled by the elder; his eye closes in thought.

Then in a whisper of displaced air, two figures emerge before him. As one kneels before the desk, the other resumes its post.

"You've beckoned for me, Sir?" Opening a lone eye, the figure zeroes in on its subordinate.

"That I did. Your team, what is their condition?" A porcelain mask tilts up. Fingerless gloves creak under the strain of tightening fingers.

"It's only been a day, Sir. They're still recuperating." The hazel orb in the shadows only narrows.

"That may be so. However, duty precedes such matters. It appears that we've stumbled across a matter of national security." The ceramic mask dips as the Nin's shoulders tense.

"I-I've overstepped. I-." A wave silences the man. "That you have, but your concern for your comrades is commendable. However, do not let it happen again." Shutting the file that laid atop his desk, he refocuses his attention on to the Shinobi.

"Despite your team's condition, I expect that the assignment will be fulfilled to the utmost of your abilities." The Officer didn't flinch to the man's piercing gaze.

"Of course, Sir. It'll be done" He rose at his Chief's behest. His hand acquires the folder from the man's hand. "Good. You are dismissed." Without another word, the Nin vanishes from the office.

The soldier strides through the corridors of the facility with purpose, dossier in the crook of his arm. After a few minutes, he arrives at the barracks. Landing at a non-descript door, the soldier steps in. A few pairs of eyes meet his own. One in particular catching sight of the document in hand.

"Mission already?" A teen sighs from a corner of the room. Allowing for his shoulders to relax, Mite merely releases a sigh. A hand ran through his hair while he takes a seat in the dorm.

"That we are." Mite opens the folder and removes his mask. For a few seconds, the man didn't utter a sound.

"Hm." A woman peeps up from her notebook at the sound. Noting his risen eyebrow, she creases her own.

"Something wrong?" He flips through a few more pages. His eyes filters through its contents.

"Not necessarily. But, it seems, we'll be recovering a child." The teen glances up from his book at the remark. "A kid? Who is it?" The woman places down a pencil and mirrores the boy.

"Unfortunately, I can't answer that?" The female frowns at his words. "You want us to find someone, but you can't tell us who?" Her voice taking on an inflection.

"It's not that I can't. It's just, we don't have the info." Flipping back to the front of the dossier, he focuses on the few listed details. "At the moment, all we know is that the kid's a male and has run away from the Benjiro Orphanage."

Mite peers up from the papers. His eyes meeting those of his kinsmen. "However, we've received a report of a male child that fell into a river last night. The incident's only a few miles north. They may be one and the same."

"Wait, the kid's dead?" Inquires the teen. "It's a possibility. But the report says that a female jumped in after it. As of yet, neither of them have been located. We're to ensure that the child's recovered dead or alive. However, the incident's provided us with a few details. From an eyewitness account, the boy's pale, dirty-blonde, and blue eyed."

The woman rose a brow to the description. "Hm. Quite the distinct fellow." Mite nods to her comment. A gruff voice pierces through the chamber.

"So, when's our sortie, Sergeant?" Leaning forward from a desk by the back wall, another man makes his presence known. "We depart at half-past ten."

The woman looks to the clock on the wall. "So seventeen minutes? Then, let's get to it." Standing upright, she swiftly begins to secure her gear into place. With a quick glance, she motions for the teen to follow suit. "Get your ass up boy. You can read later."

The youth sighs, but didn't voice his displeasure. Heaving himself out of bed, he starts to imitate his comrade.

A flare fire lit up the darkened room as the man in the back walked up to Mite. The greying male paid little mind to the embers falling to the floor.

"I take it we're going fishing first." The Sergeant wipes his hands against each other. Ridding the final traces of the dossier from his fingers.

"That we are." Mite states as he places a few holsters onto his belt. After a few minutes of prep, the group set off down the corridor. Reaching the ground floor, they exited into the light of a brilliant sky.

"Where to, sir?" Mite gestures toward the western side of the village. "Momiji River. From this point forward, keep verbal coms to a minimum."

With a slight wave of his hand, the quartet vanish from the field. Their feet leaving no marks upon the landscape.

Back in the office, the elder finishes writing onto a document. Placing the pen at the bottom of the page, he deftly marked his signature onto the processed linen. Once he's deposited the instrument back into its holster, the man swivels the chair around to look out his office window. After a few moments of pondering, he retrieves a watch from his suit's breast pocket.

"Hm. I have time." With some effort, he creaks out from his seat. Retrieving his cane and a book from a shelf, he lumbers to a glass pained door. "Shall I send for your tea, Sir?"

He pauses for a brief moment. A small quirk to his lip visible. "Yes, that would be delightful, Corvus. Oh, do have Ovis prepare her Asagao Namagashi."

"Of course, Sir." Without waiting for the man to leave, the old fellow pushes past the door. A stone terrace carved into the side of a rocky outcrop awaited him. Taking a seat in a weathered lounge chair, he crosses a leg over the other.

Once situated, he fixes the novel against his thigh. The minutes turned with the passing of the pages. A maple's leaves dance and flutter in a gentle breeze as it wafts by.

"How are you today, Ovis?" Said woman didn't pause in her work as she silently sets a tray onto a table at his side.

"I am well, Sir." With experienced fingers, she deftly prepares and whisks the Matcha into his tea.

"Good, Good." As she finishes with her work, she offers a small bow. "You may be dismissed, Ovis." Taking a bite from the delicate turquoise confection, the man permits himself a smile.

* * *

 **Momiji River Delta, Kagami Lake:**

"Hana!" Cupping her hands around her lips, Izumi calls out once more. "Hana! W-Where are you?" She scans the beach and the neighboring woods.

Another voice repeats the call in the distance. Her eyes drift to the Nin dotting the river delta. The teen roughly runs her fingers through her matted hair. The surrounding river waters glisten in the noon light. The gentle fluid careens over the stones and occasional toppled tree.

She glances up to Saisu as scrutinizes the land from atop of a ridge. The teens piercing stare thoroughly inspects the winding channels of silt. With his gaze meeting Izu's, the boy motions her over. Izumi hesitates as she gives her portion of the outlet one more glimpse. Traversing up the grassy knoll, she came up to her pensive comrade.

"What is it, Saisu? You find something?" He nudges his chin towards the mass of sandbars around them. Their centers covered in a mesh of thickets and trees.

"She's not here." Izumi blinks and steps back from the teen. "W-What? You're giving up?" Kamano narrows his eyes at the girl. His fist tighten against his thigh. "No."

Turning his nose back toward the river outlet, he utters a soft sigh. Izumi frowns and furrows her brow.

"Then what're you saying? How isn't she here? She has to be!" Izu grits her teeth as tears descend across her cheeks. "If not here, then where? Tell me, Saisu!"

"She's further inland. Maybe a mile or two from the wall." Shaking her head, Izu waves her hands in front of her.

"No. No. No. We've checked it all night. We would've found her!" He scratched the back of his neck at her words.

"We did, but tell me. What's her main concern?" Taken aback by the question, Izumi hesitates as she muses over it.

"I-I. Um. The boy. She would've taken care of him." Nodding, Saisu crosses his arms. "Anything else?"

Izumi narrows her eyes and considers the question. "Um. They'd be wet. Uh. And cold. So, she'd warm him up?" Looking up to her team mate, she finds him nodding in agreement. "But, we still should've found her. Right?" He merely shrugs.

"It depends, we could've missed her. But, I know she wouldn't have come this far downstream." Izumi nibbles her bottom lip. Her eyes squeeze shut as her fingers rake through her hair.

"You sure? Like a hundred percent?" Quickly dipping his crown, he makes to step towards the lakes mouth. "Yes, we-" Before she could join him, a voice pierces through the air.

"Hey! We've found something!" Whipping her head back, the Uchiha dashes across the grassy rise. Swiftly, she made her way over to the gathering Nin.

"What is it? You find her! Hey, let me through!" Shoving past the Nin on either side, the teen found an Anbu at its center. His hand holds a torn thigh holster.

"Hm. It's Standard-Issue." Hesitantly, Izumi steps up to the pack. "C-Can I see it?" With a shaky hand, she takes hold to the outstretched item. Opening the holster, she filters through the damp collection of Kunai.

"Is it hers?" She turns toward Saisu. A choked sob escapes her lips. The tears brushed away by the back of her fist?

"I-I don't know. This has to be hers, right?" A gentle hand laid atop of her shoulder. Directing her view behind her, she finds Anko. Tenderly squeezing her shoulder, the woman pulls her in.

"It probably is, Izu. I need you to understand something. There's a chance. Hm. We may only be able to recover her?" Izu rips herself out from the woman's embrace. Her eyes wide and wavering. "W-What? How can you say that?"

With a teary snarl, she steps back. "Izumi, you're going have to accept-." The Uchiha halts and points at her instructor. Face red and creased.

"Don't you dare fucking say it! She's alive! Alright! Alive." Not hearing a rebuttal, Izumi whips around and sulks off. Noting as Kamano went to follow her, Anko releases a shuddering sigh.

"You alright, Mitarashi?" The woman briefly remained silent as her students shrunk in the distance.

"I-I always knew something could've happened. But for fuck's sake, we weren't even on a damn mission!" Though her body shook, she refused to shed a tear. "She may still be out there, Anko."

The Jonin only shook her head in the negative. "It's been what, over twelve hours? For all we know, she probably hit her head on a rock and drowned." She pinches the bridge of her nose and squeezes her eyes shut. Through grit teeth, she spoke. "Eta, message Hiroshi's Dispatch. We're going to need a Dive Team."

Hesitantly, said man refrains from activating his radio. "You sure about this, there may still be a-."

Anko tightens her eyes at the Anbu. "Chance? We've scoured the area for hours! We would've found her by now. Now do me a favor and call them in." With her piece said, Mitarashi ventures off to a toppled tree and sits atop of it.

"Hiroshi Dispatch, this is Delta43-Eta. Over." Not paying the Anbu any mind, Anko places her head within her hands. Slowly fissures breached the damn of tears bursts as they traveled past her chin and plopped onto the sand.

"Izumi, wait." The girl ignored Saisu's plea. "Izu." Stopping mid step, she squeezes her fists at either side and swivels around.

"What do you want?" The boy walks up to her side and takes hold of her hand. She stiffens at the contact. Her head darts up to his. For a brief moment, nothing was stated between the two.

"We'll find her, alright?" Fastening her eyes, Izumi gives him a small nod. A slight tug elicits her to press forward once more. Their feet travel through the patches of grass. Easing her grip, she doesn't make to sever the contact

"Saisu?" Asked Izu as the pair wade across a channel to another bar. "What is it?" His head slightly turns to her own. "I. Um. Where are we going?"

"A few clicks up stream. She should be there." Izumi bites her bottom lip as it quivered. "H-How are you so sure?" He ponders on a response for a few seconds. His eyes look up to the sparse canopy of pine and birch.

"It's the logical choice. She's smart. Hana would've bundled up." Shaking her head, Izu utters her thoughts. "You really think so?" He shrugs as they plodded up Momiji's bank.

"It's what I'd do." That muted any further inquiry from the teen. Repositioning her hand, she intertwines her fingers with Saisu's. She awaited a response from the boy, but one never came. Together, they proceeded alongside the gliding river. Their eyes raking over the pebbled shore.

"Alright, keep your eyes peeled." Izumi blanches at the abrupt penetration of his voice. "Huh?" Saisu gestures to the shorelines lining the river. The village's walls peeking over the horizon.

"She'd be around here." Releasing her hold on the boy, Izumi clasps her hands around her mouth. "Hana! Hana!" Saisu sprung up from his position and onto a nearby tree. While Uchiha called out across the divided woodland, her companion examined it from above the canopy.

"Izumi." Said girl snaps her eyes up to the teen. "Let's keep it moving. The more ground we cover, the better." With a nod, she jogs on ahead. Kamano swiftly follows her lead through the trees.

* * *

 **Uchiha Clan Compound, Chief's Dwelling:**

"Are you sure that's it? Nothing else?" Fugaku inquires. His arm lays upon his sons back. Its corresponding thumb tenderly rubs the boy's spine.

"Yes, father. Th-." A quick set of raps against the front door strips their attention away from the report. "You expecting someone, Fugaku?"

The Uchiha rose a brow to Yuki's remark. "I. No. Hm. I'll be right back. You two keep at it, alright?" Rising up from his seat, he makes his way over and opens the door.

"Shoma?" The gate guard straightens whilst in the man's presence. However, the slight movement behind the Nin drew Fugaku's eyes.

"Sorry for the intrusion, Sir. But, uh, an incident's occurred." An emerald eye peeps from around the officer's arm. Fugaku kneels down before the child behind the man.

"I see. Does this, incident, have anything to do with the little one?" Shoma places a hand against the girls back and brings her into the light.

"Hey, there's no need to hide." The senior, of the two, merely expressed a benign smile. His pupils focus on the scrapes and dirt marring her.

"Oh, what happened to you, dear? Are you alright?" The girl only whimpered as she leanes into his outstretched hand. "Hm. Why don't you come on in? That sound alright to you, dear?"

"O-Okay." He quickly stands and offers the girl his hand. "Okay, good!" Placing her hand into his own, he then leads the child into the house. With a slight tilt of his head, Fugaku calls back to the Officer on the porch. "Shoma, you coming in, son?"

Making to follow the two, the guard ventures into the house. Itachi turns an eye toward the new arrivals. His pupils zero on the child attached to his father.

"I thought we weren't having any visitors." Fugaku momentarily pauses mid step as he looks back to the pair.

"Well, things change. Hm. Can you two handle things for a few minutes?" Yuki nods to the man. "Of course. Don't worry about it." With a dip of his head, Fugaku departs toward the backyard.

Through the door, the trio make their way on to the porch. As Fugaku steps onto the deck, his eyes land on Miko's back. Her posture slightly hunched over their son.

The head of the house smiles as she instructs the boy on kunai throwing. Her hand meticulously adjusts his grip and posture whenever he strays. Treading over the trimmed lawn, he lightly embraces his wife with one arm. "Papa?" Sasuke questions as he lowered his kunai.

"Hey, Miko." She blinks and takes on a pink tint at a chaste kiss on her cheek. "Fugaku?" He pulls her closer and softly utters into her ear.

"A situations come up. Could you lend me a hand?" Drawing her head back from her lover, she rose a manicured brow. "I suppose so. What's happened?"

He glances down to the girl behind him. "That's what I need to find out? But, she going need a bath and a change of clothes." Her gaze follows Fugaku's as he brought the child out into her line of sight.

"Oh my, what's happened to you?" Mikoto inquires as she kneels down to the girl's level. "I. Um."

Sasuke cocks his head at his parents, and walks around his mother to find the petite brunette. "Hey. Who're you?"

She flinches at the brash tone. "I-." Miko levels a stern glance to the boy and silences any further questions. "Hm. Come on, let's get you washed up sweetie.

From within an ornate tiled room, two individuals resided. The marble floor taking on a sheen where wet feet had once stepped. Sitting atop of stool, Tenten opens her eyes as Mikoto runs a fine-toothed Ivory comb through her hair.

Her half-lidded eyes converge on the instruments sibling within her hands. The girl's fingers trace the intricate carving of Indra. Of the deity's four arms, a pair held his wife, Shachi.

As the woman tied a Raksha band around one of his limbs, Indra held his remaining arms at the ready. His right clasps his lightning imbued Vajra, the left wielding his Nayar, Kaakam. The blades crescent tip partially conceal his Vijaya strapped to his back. Storm clouds and lightning filling the background.

Mikoto smiles at the child's fascination with the comb. "Hm. You like it?" Tenten blinks and focuses at the sudden sound. Her eyes glance up to the mirror.

"Yea. It's pretty." Carefully disentangling the ends of a knot, Miko pulls the comb through.

"You know, my husband made them for me." Tenten smiles at the thought. "Really?" Nodding, Mikoto took a moment to marvel at its counterpart. The comb's intricate depiction of Indra and Shachi holding their infant son Jayanta in a bundle between them. The Moon and Sakura tree blooming framed the pair.

"Yes." The woman giggles to herself and shakes her head. "Oh. You should have seen him try and be all secretive in his little workshop." Tenten snickers at her words. "You peek on him?" She shook her head in the negative. "No, I could never! It would've ruined the surprise."

"Hm. The day we spoke our vows. He declared that our love would rival Indra's and Shachi's. Through conflict or peace, we'd stay unified. Loved." Tenten looks down to her lap and twiddles her thumbs. "A-Are you still? You know."

Miko's smile falters, but she quickly redeems it before Tenten could catch sight of it. "I would say so. Hm."

Finishing with her hair, she deftly places both combs back into a plane ivory box. The interior is lined in in a soft red velvet cloth. As she closes the lid, the case's top reveals a detailed flower in bloom. A brilliant round cut ruby inlaid at its center.

Despite the smile that Tenten expressed, it gradually falters. Though she picots her head away from Miko, it did little to stop her from hearing her sniffles. With a tender swiftness, Mikoto enwraps the child within her arms.

"Shh. It's alright, sweetie." Tenten shook her head. "N-No." The woman creases her brow. "Why not? Is it Hikaru? Don't worry, sweetie. We'll find him. We'll bring him home. I promise."

Quietly, she murmurs out an intelligible phrase. "What's that?" She bites her quivering bottom lip. "No. Th-They'll hurt him."

Mikoto swivels the chair around and kneels before the shuddering child. "Who'll hurt him, sweetie?" Her thumb lightly brushes away a few tears as she held her cheek.

"H-Himari. He. S-So many." Pursing her lips, Miko drew her a little closer. "Come on, sweetie. You can tell me. So many what?" Her fingers soothingly run through Tenten's hair. The brunette closes her eyes at the woman's touch.

"S-So many. When I washed him. He cried when I touched him." Having an inkling as to what she was referring to, Miko prods further. "Tenten, I need you to tell me the truth. D-Does this Himari beat him?" She chokes out a sob and nods.

"I-I tried to save him. Now he's gone. I-It's all my fault. I-." Without a second thought, Mikoto drew the girl into her chest.

"Oh no, sweetie. Don't Say that. It's not your fault. It's not." Tenten tightens her hold on to the woman's blouse and buries her head into the crook of Miko's neck.

With a gentle heave, Mikoto lifts the girl into her arms. Taking a seat before her vanity, the Uchiha lightly rocks the weeping child. "Shh. Don't worry, sweetie. It'll be alright. No one's going to hurt him. Never again. I promise."

Delicately forming light circles on her back, the woman releases a tired sigh. As the minutes ticked by, Tenten's breathing gradually evens out. The girl's breath lightly tickling her collar.

With slight hesitation, Mikoto slowly lifts her up. Slowly, she walks across the room to her bed. Laying the girl down, she lightly places a blanket over her.

After a few moments, Miko plants a supple kiss atop of her temple. Peeling herself away from the youth, she quietly closes the door.

With heavy steps, she ventures towards the deck. A pair of scarlet tinted eyes look up from their report. The pupil's glancing back toward his mother's bedchamber.

Opening the rear porch door, she leans against its frame with crossed arms. Her eyes land on Sasuke. His attempts at hitting the wooden target bringing forth a smile to her strained lips.

"Miko?" Shifting her gaze to a bench, she finds Fugaku and Shoma. Not receiving a response, Fugaku rose and approached her. "Hey, something wrong?" Meeting the gaze of her husband, she quickly brushes away a tear. "We need to talk."

* * *

 **Momiji River, Northern Hillside:**

From within the branches of an Oak, a matte ceramic mask peers over the river delta. The limb, the Anbu was perched atop of, jostles ever so slightly. Soon, another mask joins the first.

"Permission to speak, Sir." Mite sighs and removes his pensive gaze from the Nin, scouring the river bank.

"Granted, what is it, Alba?" Repositioning herself, she took a seat and bent a knee to her chest.

"You really think the target's still alive?" He eases his frame at her prodding. Soon, he too sat alongside her. His back propped against the tree's trunk.

"It's hard to say. Hm. With how thorough they've combed the banks, not likely." The pair devolved into a silence. A light gust ruffles the surrounding canopy.

The woman glances off to the side. Her eyes seemingly search the wildernesses underbrush. Then without warning, she scoots herself closer to the Sergeant. In a matter of moments, Alba found herself roughly leaning against the man.

"Alba. This is neither the time nor place for such behavior." Ultimately, she didn't budge from his words. A light smirk hidden beneath her mask at his lack of action.

"Hm. It's been, what, an hour since you sent them off? We'll be fine." With a slight shake of his head, he laid it to rest on the trunk. Begrudgingly, he wraps an arm around the woman's waist. "Keep your eyes peeled then."

Her smirk devolves into a lopsided smile. Alba's pupil-less alabaster eyes shifts as circular outlines of a pupil momentarily forms. "I will. You have my word." With her piece said, she lays her head onto his shoulder.

At the bank of a trickling stream, two masked figures are inspecting the location. Bending down before a small fort, a large man turns over a few bundles of clothing. He brought one such article up to his nose. After a few deep inhales, he replaces it with another.

"Hey, Shepard! You find anything?" The man sighs and tosses the garment back into the shelter.

"Runt, quiet yourself." The teen bristles and refutes it with a muted whisper. "It's Drosera, get it right for once."

The brunette gave the heap of sticks and brush a dismissive glance. "Well?" The teen questions. With a course exhale, Shepard raises to his full stature.

"There are two juvenile scents, one male's and another female's." Taking a look around the camp, Drosera analyzes the terrain.

"Hm. You think it's our mark?" Instead of responding outright, the elder kneels down and sniffs the underbrush. He paces to and fro across the turf. Every measured step eliciting another inhale.

"Probably. It seems that they've gone their separate ways." Drosera places a hand to rest atop the soil and shuts his eyes.

A pulse of chakra pierces through the earth and traverses through the mesh of roots and foliage. The oscillation of energy courses through the surrounding vegetation.

"Hm. There're two trails. But one's a little, uh, hectic." Shepard narrows his eyes to the remark.

"And which would that be?" The teen nudges his head North-East. Standing up from his crouch, the Anbu gestures for the pair to traverse North-West.

"Huh. Then what's with the girl?" The man brushed off the subject and advanced toward fort Hiroshi in the distance. Bounding after the Anbu, Drosera came up beside the man.

"Really, Shep? Not curious at all?" From behind his mask, Shepard rolls his eyes. "She's of no concern to us."

"Mite." The Sergeant looks away from congregation of Anbu. His eyes shift down towards the woman laid against him. The woman's gaze drifts off back towards the village.

"What is it? See something?" Lifting off of her companion, Alba sharpens her focus toward Momiji's river outlet. "Alba?"

With a cocked head, she leans back. "Hm. The Genin just left my range. I think there headed back to the village."

Mite ran a hand through his hair and straitened his posture. "Well, it seems that things are finally wrapping up around here." The woman's shoulders slumped at the statement and gave a lengthy exhale.

"I'm going fishing aren't I?" A chuckle met her ears. "I would say so. If anything, we still need to retrieve it." With his part said, Mite drops himself off of the branch.

Noting his silent stare back up to her, Alba sighs and follows suit. Together, the pair gradually slink off towards Kagami's coast. As the two trek across the pebbled and overgrown bank, Alba grunts. Her feet keeping away from the rippling green water.

"You sure we can't get a specialist?" The Sergeant only shook his head at the comment. Retrieving gear from a pack, he tosses a leather suit to his partner.

"No time. Plus, you're more than special enough." A light scoff brought a smirk to his lips. "Really, Alba? It's just water."

The withering blank stare from her plain mask was his only response. With a huff, she strips off and begins to shimmy into the suit. Finishing with the full-body leather piece, she turns to her companion.

"It looks good on you." She snarls and chucks her porcelain guise at him. "Just shut up and give me the damn mask."

Mite simply snorts and flings her a glass and metal imbedded leather mask. Approaching the covered woman, Mite starts to probe the seals littering her gear. His fingers lighten up the array fuinjutsu matrices as he crossed them.

With a jolt of chakra, the gloves, boots, hood, and seams sealed themselves. "Hm. Everything seems to be in order."

Mite took a moment to analyze the headgear and places a hand on either side of her mask. "Alright, let's get you into the water and go through final checks." Alba nods and heads into the frigid waters.

"First thing, how're the gills?" Dipping her head into the lake, two metallic filters and runes on either cheek, dimly glowed blue. As she lifts her head, she displays an okay sign.

"That's good." He notes a slight shiver from his companion. "Has the regulator kicked in yet?" A quick shake of her head brought a frown onto his features. "Hm. Come here. Let me give it a look."

Probing at the seal matrix on her back, he tinkers with a rune. After a few minutes, he observes as Alba's shoulders lose their tension. "Better?" A quick nod answers him.

"Alright, first we'll do a sweep of the north end." As she sinks further into the water, Mite wrenches a radio out from his pack. "Before you go, set the com to channel six. Remember, radio check back every five minutes."

With the Okay hand gesture, she wades into the water. In a matter of moments, her entire figure disappears under the rippling surface. Placing the radio up to his lips, Mite activates it with an influx of chakra.

"This is Mite. Alba do you copy. Over." After a brief pause, she responds. "This is Alba. I Copy. Over." The woman states as she kicks away from the shore.

"Proceed with radio check. Over." Alba placed two fingers against her temple. A rune ripples and glows as she spoke. "Roger. Radio strength is acceptable. Over." Up on shore, Mite conceals himself in the branches of a tree.

"Proceed with the sweep. Mite. Out" At the order, she focuses chakra into her eyes. Two light pulses tore through the surrounding water. The twin cones of energy radiates out and rebounds off of the submerged terrain. The returning waves elicit a grey-scale image within her mind — the bright edges contrasting against the dark faces.

* * *

 **Momiji River, River Bank:**

Bundled up in clothes a few sizes too large, a little boy munches on the remains of a roasted Gray-ling. His head rests against the teen's collar. A hand lightly caressing his scalp as the blond sits atop of Hana's lap. She lifts her head up to the roaming sun. Eyes narrow as the light veers towards its apex.

"Hm. We'll have to head out in a few." Stretching her arms, Hana releases a relieved sigh. The boy nibbles on his bottom lip. His eyes peek up to the young woman holding him. Stripping his eyes from the teen, he gazes out to the foliage at the edge of the bank.

"Huh?" The boy exclaims as he is lifted and deposited onto the shore. "Just give me a sec, and we'll head back home. Sound good?" Not receiving a response from the silent child, her smile falters ever so slightly.

With a shake of the head, Hana went about gathering her belongings scattered around the sandy turf. The blonde squints at the female. As she stashes various articles into her pack, the boy quietly creeps back toward the edge of the forest.

He scans the pebbled beach. Quickly spotting and retrieving a knife from an open pouch. The boy holds the blade near his chest. Silently, he makes it to the edge of the tree line. Yet, before he could spring into the underbrush, a distant voice whispers across the valley.

"-Na." The Inuzuka blinks and swivels her head south. "Huh?" Rising to her feet, a broad smile fastens itself to her lips at a clearer call. "-Ana." Said teen jogs up to the water's edge and cups her hands around her lips. "Izu?"

A few seconds pass before a teen swiftly rounds a turn in the bank. "Hana? Oh, Kami. Hana!" Izumi waves and bolts across the sand towards her position. Wiping a tear from her eye, she trots over to her friend. Despite Hana's attempt to ease her pace, Izu did little to thwart her own momentum. "I-Izu?"

"Oof!" In a mess of limbs and bouts of sporadic laughter, the pair came to a stop atop of the sandy shore. "I-It's really you?" Perched atop of her comrade, Izu stares down at Hana.

"Yea, it's me." Incapable of holding herself back, Izumi leans down and embraces her partner. She shudders and releases a volley of tears as she nuzzles into Hana's cheek.

"I thought I-I'd lost you." Not allowing for Izu's affection to go unanswered, Hana tightens her hold on the smaller girl.

"Shh. I'm fine. I'm still here." Pressing the teen back, Hana cups her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere. Got it?" She briefly nods before reattaching herself to the prone girl. Hana merely held her atop of the sand and strokes her back.

The loud crunch of gravel and sand brought her eyes to an approaching figure. Saisu's eyes soon met her own. "It's good to see you, Hana." His mild simper meets her own.

"It's good to see you too." He gave a subtle dip to the statement. The boy's eyes travel to Izumi.

"I believe you've smothered her enough, Izumi. Let's get her off the sand?" However, the teen had yet to relent.

"Come on, Izu. I'm fine. See." The Uchiha bit her quivering lip and pivots onto her haunches. For a moment she fidgets with her knees before rising to her feet. Without warning, she glomps onto Saisu.

"Wha-?" Taken aback by the sudden embrace, he looks to Hana. She just giggles and offers the teen a shrug. Placing her lips against his ear, Izumi mumbles. "Thank you." His features soften to the gratitude and lightly pats her on the back. "Of course."

Separating herself from her teammate, the Uchiha took a moment to help Hana to her feet. Now off the embankment, Hana brushes off the sediment stuck to her. "I'm not complaining, but what're you two doing here?"

Izu frowns at the remark. "What're we doing? Hana, we've been looking for you! For Kami's sake, a whole platoon's still is!" A deep flush blossoms onto Hana's cheeks.

"R-Really? I didn't think it was that serious." At that remark, Saisu rose a rugged brow. "Seriously? Hana, half of them think you'd died! A-Anko-." Tears proceeded to fall as Izumi chokes on her words.

Yet, the teen's sobs were muffled within Hana's arms. "I'm sorry, Izu. I-I didn't know. I didn't think about any of that. I was just thinking about the boy." At her admission, Saisu gives the area a cursory glance. A grim frown apparent on his lips.

"I take it the tyke didn't make it?" Separating from Izumi, Hana creased brow looks at Saisu. Her gaze swivels back towards the campsite.

"What are you-?" She trails off as her eyes fail to find their charge. Her eyes widen at the barren bank of sand and pebbles before her.

The blur of foliage whizz past an obscure figure. Dashing across the forest floor, a pair of wide eyes scan the uneven terrain. Without hesitance, the child vaults atop of a toppled trunk.

As the boy leaps further into the web of branches, he ventures higher into the canopy until he breaches the vegetation's ceiling. Blinking away the blinding rays of the sun, the blond took heed of his surroundings.

Yet, the sight of the ever-present wall stood out in the distance. Its imposing form towers over the rolling hills and woodlands.

"T-Tenten?" He whimpers out to the vast carpet of trees. The distance did little to quell his fidgeting. However, an outcrop of rocky terrain intersected with the cement barrier.

"Hm." With narrowed eyes, the boy tightens the cord of his pants and places Hana's kunai between his teeth. His body drops from the higher branches to a shallower limb. Treading forward, he leaps onto a neighboring branch. The child's stance quickly develops into a quadrupedal gait.

Leaping to another branch, he bounds off onto an adjacent log. Every step made only served to increase his velocity. Over the turf, he charged forwards. His frame weaving through the mesh of brush, trunks, and limbs. Pupils solely fixed North-East.

With every heave, ragged breaths tore through his nostrils. The pitter-patter of his limbs struck the earth. The woodlands gradually devolve into a blur of olive and chestnut. As he dashes around a tight bend, his eyes widen as a stray thicket collides with the boy.

"Thwack. Gyah!" The blond cries as he tumbles over the bush and rolls across the forest floor. "Heh. Heh. Oh." Shakily, he rose onto his elbows. Scrapes and dirt coat his limbs and torso. A stream of tears burst forth along with a few sobs.

Dragging himself over to a trunk, he props himself against it. A sniffle accompanies a hand as it smears a tear away with his fist. "Hm. Up." With a slight tremble, the youth positions a knee below him. A hand reaches up and grasps at a knob of wood.

"U-Up!" Squeezing his eyes shut, the child drags himself onto his feet. After taking a minute to steady himself, he takes a step forward. A wince overtook his expression on his next step. Limping, he endures ahead into the unforgiving wilderness.

* * *

 **Uchiha Compound, Chief's Dwelling:**

"Are you sure? We can go over it-." Itachi places a tender hand on either of side of Mikoto's shoulders.

"It's fine, mother. I appreciate the concern, but it isn't necessary." A strained smile spread across her face.

"I-If you say so. It's just. Hm. You're right. Everything'll be fine." With a nod, he turns over to his father. The man's hand finding purchase on his shoulder. Its grip tightens ever so slightly.

"The report should be good. If everything goes well, the most they'll do is a minor penalty." Seeing his boy scowl at the comment, he clarifies.

"You know the top brass is all about procedure. It'll probably be a few D-ranks to instill discipline. Nothing too bad. A little dull, but not bad."

The expressionless stare of his son soon devolves into an exasperated sigh through his nostrils. "Hey. Whatever it is, we'll get through it together. Okay?" Dipping his head, Itachi revolves to Yuki. "You ready?"

As the adult's convers and head off to the front door, another pair of dull eyes observed from the couch. "Hm." Sasuke groans as the group finally moved on. In the midst of this, a rouge hair fell to cover an eye. "Pfft. Pfft!" The curl refused to budge at the puffs.

Grumbling to himself, he forcefully tucks it away with his fingers. As he did so, his eye spots the shut bedroom door. Sasuke quirks his lip. The boy's eyes dart back over to the gathering by the front porch.

With a hop, he swiftly bolts off of the couch. Coming up to the closed door, he ventures a quick peek behind him. Not seeing a soul, he quietly opens the door and sneaks in.

Softly sealing it behind him, Sasuke glances about the room. That is when a lump on the bed caught his eye. Stepping around the bed, he discovers the girl from before.

Her chestnut hair draped around her neck. The girl's eyes closed off to the world. With every steady breath, the sheets rose and fell. Laying his head atop of his crossed arms, he peers at the girl with narrowed eyes.

"Hm." Cocking his head to the side, the Uchiha stares at the child. Slowly, a grin spreads itself across his cheeks. He pulls a hand from underneath himself. The limb procures an index finger as it approaches the girls face.

Coming to a stop before the brunettes button nose, he lightly tickles it. Tenten crinkles her nose at the sensation.

"Hm." With wide eyes, Sasuke hastily ducks behind the edge of the bed. Once the noise died down, he tentatively peeks over the side. Noting that her eyes were shut, a devilish smile buds. He then reaches across the mattress once more. His little index finger softly tickles the tip of her nose once more.

"Huh?" Again, he drops behind the bed. He snickers against his hand. Hearing nothing from the child above, the boy tries another look. Yet, a pair of jade eyes met his own. Their noses just a hair away from touching.

"Gyah!" Sasuke cries as he fell backward onto his rump. A fit of giggles succeed his little tumble.

"Hey! What're you laughing at?" Tenten rose an eyebrow at the perturbed child. Her snickers gradually dying down.

"You, silly." She states with a triumphant grin. Before Sasuke could utter a retort, the door to the room abruptly opens. The boy pales to the sight before him.

His mother took one quick glance around the room. Eyes narrowing on the prone form of her son. "Sasuke. I thought I'd told you to let her sleep?"

"Uh. I-." At the stern look, Tenten rose up from her position on the bed. "I'm fine. I'm not tired anymore." The woman sighs to the girl's rebuttal.

"I see, are you feeling better?" The girl gives a timid nod. Then her eyes turn up to Miko as she bites her lip.

"D-Did you find him?" Shaking her head, Mikoto places a hand on her shoulder. "Not yet, sweetie. It might be a while before we do." Her head droops at the news.

"Oh." Sasuke looks between the two. His brow furrowing at the look on Tenten's face. "Hm." Lifting himself up, Sasuke came over and bounced atop the bed.

"Kyah! Wha-?" The girl fell back to the sudden tackle. A fit of giggles coming from the boy. "The day's too awesome to be pouty!" She stares wide-eyed up to the exuberant child.

"But-." Sasuke wags his finger in the negative. "Uh-uh. No excuses!" With his piece said, the boy sprung off of the mattress. "Come on. Oh! You wanna be a Ninja? I can show you how! I got kunai and stuff."

Tenten blinks at the outburst. "I. Uh." She turns her gaze over to Mikoto. "That sounds like a great idea. What do you say, Tenten?" Her words did little to hamper the smile adorning Mikoto.

"Okay." Not waiting another moment, Sasuke takes hold of her hand. However, before he could drag her off, Miko caught the eager boy. Pulling him into a quick embrace, she kisses his cheek. As she releases them, Miko shoos the pair off.

"You two have fun now." With a quick rub to his flushed cheek, Sasuke tugs Tenten along. Together, the children made it out to the expansive back yard once more. Eyes glance about the pristine field. Tenten's attention momentarily zones in on the decorative maples and clusters of flowers dotting the landscape.

Feeling Sasuke stop, Tenten spots a circular object not too far from them. "Um, Sasu-?" The girl questions.

"Sasuke." The boy fills in for her. "Right, um Sasuke. Uh, what's that?" She inquires, her finger-pointing over to a slice of wood situated atop of a stand. Its outer diameter a full meter, while its thickness measured six inches. Yellow, red and blue rings were painted onto its surface. Its face marred with impact discolorations and numerous punctures.

"Oh, that's our target." Sasuke shook his head at her rose brow. "Hm. I'll just show you." Grabbing a blunted kunai from a Cedar bucket, he chucks it to the slab of Paulownia. The girl's eyes swell as the blade sinks into the red ring.

"That's so cool! C-Can I try?" Sasuke mirrors her exuberant smile and fetches out six more kunai.

"Yep. Here, take these." Taking hold of the three daggers, she gives one of the ringed knives a look over.

"So, I just throw it?" He walks over to her throwing arm. His hand takes hold of her arm. "Yea. But. Uh. What did mamma say? Um, Oh! You kinda wanna flick? Like this."

"Flick it? Really?" The bewildered girl asked. "I don't know. It's what mamma told me. Just throw it already!"

Tenten only giggles as he turns away from her. "Okay. Hm." Narrowing her eyes, she aims for the yellow center. She rears the blade back. With a quick snap, the knife flies across the yard and buries itself into the dirt.

A pout embellishes her face at the results. "Don't be like that. The more you do it, the better you get. So, uh, throw another one." Lining up another shot, she launches the knife just shy of the target. "See! That's a lot better. Now, try again."

Adjusting her aim, she lets the last knife fly. A thunk echoes across the field as the dagger finds purchase in the targets edge. "I-I hit it. I hit it!" She squeals as she glomps Sasuke.

* * *

 **Perimeter Wall, River Outlet:**

"No. No. No. No. No! Shit, he was just here!" With every word, she sprints back to the campsite. Skidding across the sand, Hana came to a stop by her pack.

"The kids alive?" Asked Izumi as she jogs up behind her. "Yes! I-I just-." Saisu kneels down by Hana's belonging. The boy's eyes scanning the sand.

"Hana." Despite his remark, the teen-only persisted in turning up the beach for answers. "Hana!" She whips her head around to Saisu. "What, Saisu?"

Motioning to a patch of sand, he waves her over. "Come here." She crinkles her brow to the command but did as she was told. As she stoops down by his side, Saisu trails his finger along a path of disturbed sediment.

"Is that?" Saisu nods to the unasked question. "Yep, I think I know where he's run off to." Both of their eyes trace it to the tree line.

"Damn it! You've gotta be kidding me." Getting off the ground, Hana dashes towards the forest. Yet, a hand grabs onto her wrist. The offending appendage forces her to halt in her tracks. "Wha-. Izu? Let me go! I have-." The teen said as she tries to yank her arm out of Izumi's grip.

"No, Hana! You've done enough." A low growl emanates from the teen's throat. "Izu. Let. Me. Go." Despite the tone, Izumi only tightens her grip. "I'm not gonna lose you again!" Before Hana could retort, an orange flare streaks up to the heavens.

"Huh?" The pair exclaim in unison. Saisu pulls his fingers away from his lips. The beacons trail of smoke drifting away from his position.

"Saisu?" Hana inquires in a perplexed tone. "Look. I know you want to find the Tyke. So do I, but no one's doing anything till we meet up with the Platoon. Are we clear?" Hearing static on his radio, the teen presses the bud closer to his ear. Hana made to speak, yet was silenced by Saisu's finger.

"Break. Break. Break. This is Delta43-Eta. I repeat this is Delta43-Eta. Orange flare has been spotted to the North-East. Gamma7-Mu and Rho25-Delta, advance on the local. Over." A brief pause came over the com. "This is Rho25-Delta. We copy. Out. This is Gamma7-Mu. We copy. Out."

"This is Delta43-Eta. Beaconer, do you copy? Over." Pressing his finger up to the device against his throat, Saisu pulses chakra into the mike.

"This is Genin-Kamano. We copy. Over" He released the mike and glances over to the girls. For the moment, both had eased their stances. However, Izumi had yet to release Hana.

"What is your emergency? Over." Glancing over to Hana, he meets with her pleading gaze.

"We've located Genin-Inuzuka. She's alive and well. The minor is still missing but is believed to be alive. He's run off into the Senju forest. Over." Releasing the mike, he motions for the pair to join him.

"Understood. Stay put. The platoon will converge on your local. Out." An Anbu drops his hand from his mic, his head swiveling towards the Nin around him. "Jonin-Mitarashi, the Inuzuka's alive and well." Said woman's eyes widen to the news.

"W-What? Th-." Quickly, she swivels toward the remains of the wafting flair. Without hesitation, Anko launches off towards the smoke trail.

Exhaling a relieved sigh, he motions for the team to pursue her. While the group trail after the Jonin, Eta reactivates his mic. "This is Delta43-Eta. All units converge on flair. Come in, Genin-Kamano. Are you still present? Over."

He didn't have to wait but a second till Saisu broke through the silence. "This is Genin-Kamano. Affirmative. Go ahead. Over."

"Launch a fresh flair. Over." The squad of Anbu cross a sandbar as static drowns out the com. Another squad of Anbu came around another channel and merge into a single force.

"Roger that. Stand by for launch. Over." Within seconds, another beacon of orange light and smoke screeches up through the blue sky.

"Coordinates set. Headed to your local. Out." Together with his group, they veer off towards the orange streak. "Alright, the Genin are about five Klicks out. Increase the pace to fifteen Mets."

Eta took point of the two squads. As the groups sprint across a channel, its waters spray about with every footfall.

Sat atop of the beach, Hana grumbles to herself as a glowing palm hovers across her body. "I'm fine. I've already checked." The Anbu by her side merely nods to her insistence.

"That may be so, but procedure must not be compromised." Another Nin approaches from the group inspecting the edge of the forest. "Phi what's the status of the Genin?" Releasing her control of the emerald chakra, said Nin dusts off his hands.

"Well. Outside of minor bruising and scrapes, she's in good health." The man ran his masked eyes over the prone teen. "I see." He then stoops down before the girl. "The boy that you recovered. What state's he in?"

"Oh, um. I've dealt with most it, but he's still recovering. I performed CPR, treated his ribs, and a couple scrapes and bruises." The Nin appears to ponder over the information. However, the sound of incoming feet drew his head to the right. Hana's gaze follows the officer's. Her expression brightening when she spots Anko and a team of Anbu at her rear.

"Sensei I-." Maneuvering past the medic, Mitarashi seizes the teen within her arms. "Just shut up and come here." Embracing the girl, Anko presses her head against her students.

"A-Anko?" For a few silent moments, the woman held her. "Hey Phi, she's in good health, right?" She asks as the Anbu nods. "Good." Pulling away from Hana, she smacks her on the back side of her head.

"Ah! What the hell, Anko!" The woman didn't do much but smirk at the youth's outburst. Gripping at her head, Hana glares up to her instructor. Mitarashi gingerly pats the teen atop of the head.

"That's for being a dumbass. Be happy I didn't do any worse." As she rubs against the welt, the medic places a radiant hand against her scalp.

"Mitarashi. I'm trying to keep her healthy." She waves the man off and stands up. "Hm. She can handle a bit of tough love." Once the Anbu finished his work, Hana rose to meet her.

"Whatever. I've had enough of waiting. When are we heading out?" Anko shrugs and studies the Nin grouped around Eta.

"Hm. I suppose now would do. Go and get your things." Grabbing the remaining items littered about, Hana quickly stuffs them into her pack.

"Need any help?" She turns up to the voice to find Izumi above her. "No, I got it." With a heave, Hana secures the bag to her back. A flicker of movement in her periphery catches her attention.

Her eyes scrutinize the kicked up sand and the flutter of a few shrubs. Half of the platoon having vanished from the beach. Only two squads remained by their side. From the crowd, a Nin approaches them.

"Alright, Mitarashi. We'll be heading off. I've already informed Hiroshi of your impending arrival." Hana furrows her crown to the news and whips her eyes over to the Anbu. "W-What?"

* * *

 **River Basin, Konoha Perimeter Woodlands:**

A coarse groan resonates from a small child. His lips gasp for air as he leans against the trunk of a tree. Unfocused eyes glance about the area. Pressing a palm against the mast, the boy attempts to push himself forward. Despite his efforts, he only manages to topple himself onto the ground.

"Gah. Heh. Heh. U-Up." The child states to himself. After a few attempts, he pauses in his struggles. Shifting his head around, he peers through the canopy. A lone eye observes the drifting clouds in his periphery. The ethereal burls of moisture churn through the atmosphere.

As the blonde lays there, another pair of eyes observes the child. Narrowing its teal orbs, it twitches at an unseen presence. The figure cocks its head off to toward the south.

A breeze shifts the leaves to reveal greying chestnut hair. The left ear twitches at a rustle of movement just below it. Turning towards the sound, the individual witnesses the frantic boy's actions. He forces his tremoring muscles to fight against gravities influence.

Through the force of will, the child claws and drags his body forward. Peeking back, the boy whimpers. "N-No."

The turquoise orbs soften at the struggling youth. "Hm. Troublesome, lad." The being leans forward and falls towards the earth. It promptly rights itself and lands into a crouch.

"Gah!" The child cries at the figures intrusion. His eyes widen to the male's towering silhouette. Without delay, the man plucks the boy from his position. Despite his struggles, the elder's vice like grip didn't falter.

"Hey, quit ya squirming there, lad. I ain't gonna hurt ya." Coming up to a large Oak, the man gingerly sets the child within the valley of two of its roots. "Now, look here. If ya wanna hide. Then keep your trap shut."

Not waiting for the boy to still, the man carves the bark away from a valley between the Oak's roots. He then deposits his leather pack by his side.

"Just give me a moment, lad." He digs through his bag and retrieves a tree sprout out of a pouch and a translucent green gel from a cylinder. Drenching the sapling in the congealed fluid, another hand radiates a mixture chakra into the plant.

The hand holding the sprout expels a direct current into its physiology while his raised hand hovers over it. The extremity saturating it in a Kilohertz frequency. Together, the forces stimulate and coax the plant. The sapling quickly grows and merges with the gash notched into the tree. Drawing it down to the soil, he gradually caresses the sapling into morphing into a sturdy root.

A small whimper drew the man's gaze to the teary eyes of the child. "Shh. It be aight. There ain't a need for them waterworks." Within a matter of minutes, all signs of the child vanished behind the hollow tuber.

He leans back to exam his work. The racket of disturbed foliage and footfalls catching his ear. Patting the enclosure, he lifts himself back up to his feet.

"Hm. Now ya just sit tight. I be back in a jiff. Aight?" In a flicker of movement, the forest turned still once more. From within the cavity, a pair of eyes finds nothing in the utter darkness. Reaching up, the boy feels and scratches at the barrier before him. His voice breaks as he chokes back a sob.

"No. No. No! O-Out!" No matter the onslaught, the thick root holds firm. "T-Ten. Tenten. He-Help. Out. Ten-." The thunder of thuds meeting the turf slowly grew in volume — blue irises widen and waiver in their sockets.

He halts in his assault and presses himself against the base of a root. His feet curl up to his chest. Squeezing his eyes shut, the child turns away from the sound.

Outside of the hollow, a group of Nin ran into the small break in the trees. Though a few members quickly slow or halt in their tracks. An Anbu turns back to face the immobile squad.

"You find something, Mu?" Said man analyzes and sniffs the terrain. "Give me a moment. Kappa, Beta, what of you two?" Both Nin shook their head. Kappa squats by an Oak and smells about its roots.

"Hm." Mu rose to his feet and crosses his arms. "Well?" Sighing, Mu turns back to his fellow Nin. "The trail's gone cold, Tau." Said man cocks his head to the side before looking up. His eyes narrow to the network of branches above them.

"Hm. You think the kid's gone into the trees again?" Kappa swivels away from the root. "Hey, Sergeant. The boy's sent ends on the tree."

Mu didn't say a word for a few moments, his eyes lingering around them. He then walks up to his fellow officer. "What about two-man cells? Divide and search the area." The Nin nods to the suggestion.

"That'll do. Alright, you heard him! Let's pair up. We'll do a sweep at three klicks." In a matter of seconds, the group departs from the vicinity.

An eye opens from within a dark pit. The orb swivels to and fro. "Huh?" For minutes, not a sound penetrated the shell of wood. Yet, the boy flinches at a light rap beats against the barrier.

"A-Away!" The noise did not abate at his cry. With a loud ensemble of creaks and cracks, the root was pried from the tree. Blinking at the intruding light, the child takes a moment to focus on the bearded man before him.

"Now look here, lad. Ya want to get away? Right?" The boy furrows his brow in response.

"I. Uh. A-Away?" Shaking his head, the man taps his fingers against his knee. "Yes, laddie. Now away or not? We ain't rich in time. Away or stay?" The kid looks to the man with wide eyes and bites his bottom lip.

"Um. Away." At that, the elder pulls his leather bag from his back. Plopping it onto the ground, he hauls out a large wooden cylinder. "Hm. This'll do." He grumbles to himself and turns to find that the boy had yet to move from his little crevice.

"Come on, lad. Hurry it up." With a calloused hand, he draws the child out from the enclosure. "There ya go." Taking a breath, the man exhales as his shoulders sag. Opening the jar's lid, he frowns at its contents.

"Gah. Here, put this on ya." The boy blinks and tilts his head to the command. "Huh?" Almost dropping the vessel, the graying fellow shakes his head. "It be the only way. Them sniffers will find ya, if ya don't. Now, put it on ya."

An eyebrow rose above a glimmering blue orb. "Oh for the love of Kami!" He hisses out between snarling lips. Taking one last glance to the jar, he grits his teeth. His hand raises over the boy's head and dumps the viscous and translucent green fluid atop of him. "Gyah! Wha-?"

Before the child could utter another sound, a hand clamps over his lips. "Keep ya voice down, Lad. Won't be having ya put me sacrifice in vain. Ya hear?" A cross between a pout and a snarl spreads itself across the child's slime-covered face.

"Oh, quit ya whinin and smear it over ya." At the lack of a response, said man air washed himself. "Come on, lad. Ya gotta put it on." Narrowing his eyes, the boy offers him his arms.

"For Kami's sake. Pft. Forget it." Wide-eyed, the boy looks on as the man stalks off into the trees.

"H-Hey!" The boy exclaims as he quickly rubs the goop over his skin, hair, and clothing. Partially turning around to the approaching blonde, the man creases his temple. "What is it, Lad? Haven't I done enough?"

"Me. Uh. Where, go?" He shrugs to the child's query and makes to leave. "Ya've got a head, figure it out for ya self, Laddie." Readjusting his pack, he proceeds to walk off.

* * *

 **Perimeter Wall, River Outlet:**

Hana gawks at her sensei with wide eyes. "What is it, Hana?" She stammers and points to the woods. "W-What is it? He's in the woods! A-And you wanna head back? We've got-."

"To do nothing. Hana, you've done plenty. Now, let's go. The Anbu can handle it." With her piece said, she proceeds to walk off towards Konoha. As Saisu made to follow her, Izumi turns back to find Hana rooted to her position.

"Come on. We gotta go." She tries to grab the Inuzuka's wrist, yet the brunette tore it free.

"H-Hana?" Mitarashi pivots her gaze back to the pair. Hana's feet step away from the team. A prominent glare chiseled onto her features. Tightening the straps of her pack, Hana revolves on the balls of her feet.

She walks off towards the woodlands. With wide eyes, Izumi reaches out to the girl. "Hana. Where-?"

"Hana!" Anko barks out to the teen. "Get your ass back here. We're-."

"No! I'm not going back." She said with a wave of her hand. Her feet inching towards the tree line.

"Hana! Take one more step, and I'll NJP your ass. Circumstances be damned." Whipping her teary gaze back around to her sensei, Hana snarls to the woman. "Really? He's still out there! I've gotta-."

"You don't have to do anything! There's a platoon looking for him. He'll be back in Konoha before you know it. Now. Let's. Go."

For seconds on end neither moved nor did they break eye contact. With a tilt of her head, Hana broke the engagement. Crossing her arms under her chest, she walks on ahead of the group.

"It'll be alright, Hana. They'll find him." Anko presses as she places a hand on the girl's back. But, a quick jerk of the teen's shoulder, did away with the contact. Izumi attempts to say something, yet remained silent.

As a unit, they trekked across the sandy river delta. Falling back into her cell, Hana drew her eyes to the crop of trees. Her lower lip quivering under her teeth. Forcefully swinging her head forward, Hana drew in a sharp breath. "H-He'll be fine. Please be fine."

Landing on the swell of a root, an Anbu scans the surrounding wilderness. His comrades touch down in the foliage at his rear. A finger presses against the com at his throat.

"This is Delta43-Eta. Gamma7-Mu. Come in. Over." He motions to the Nin at his back to proceed. As they spread across the terrain, the radio came to life.

"This is Gamma7-Mu. Go ahead. Over." At the click of the mike, Eta responded. "What's your status? Any markers? Over." Looking over to a fellow Nin approaching his position, Eta eases his stance. "What is it, Xi?"

"Sir, there's nothing in this Sect." The Lieutenant sighs to himself. His hand reaches out and kneads the bridge of his nose from underneath his mask. "I see. Hm. Well-."

A crackle in his coms tore his consciousness away from the soldier. "That is a Negative Lieutenant. Over." With a shake of the head, he looks to his gathering squad.

"Alright, how'd we lose the damn kid? For Kami's sake, what is he? Eight? Nine?" A Nin steps up to her commanding officer.

"Sir, what if we've missed something?" The man blinks and focuses his slitted mask towards the woman.

"Missed something?" She nods and motions to her right. "Yes. What if Mu overlooked something?"

He follows her gaze and seemingly ponders on the matter. "Perhaps." Inserting chakra into his mike, he calls out to the other unit. "We're headed back to Center-Point. Increase radial sweep to five klicks. Out."

With a quick twirl of his finger, Eta gestures for the squad to proceed right. "Will comply. Out." Nodding to himself, the Lieutenant trails after his departing team.

Steadily, he surpasses his fellow members until he nears the center of the group. With their destination in mind, the Anbus vanish into the wilderness.

The coarse marks of a pencil grate against a clipboard. Every stroke evoking a twitch from a pair of ears.

"Alright, Miss Inuzuka. It appears that most everything is in order. But, for the week, I'll have you prescribed an Allium salve." A haggard sigh erupts from Hana. However, a muffled giggle accompanies it.

Shifting her pupils toward the sound, she scowls at the raven crowned teen beside her. "What are you laughing at? You're gonna have to deal with the smell too." Izumi blinks at the revelation. Her lips pursed in thought.

"I. Uh. Well, shit." Hana merely snorts and rolls her eyes at her companion. "Be that as it may, we can't have your wounds reopening and getting infected now can we? So, for now. I'll need for you to apply this over the new tissue till it fully recovers."

Hopping off of the chair, Hana picks up her Alice Pack. "Alright, um. Is that it?" He quickly scans the file and nods.

"Yes, that would be all. Well, I hope you two have a swell day." After a shake of the hands, the pair follow the man out. "You too." Promptly heading to the front desk, Izumi gives a final wave to the man.

"Finally. You ready to head home?" Hana shakes her head to the sentiment. "If only. We've still gotta do our AA-Report's" Scowling, Izumi splays her arms out.

"What! B-But it wasn't a mission. They can't do this!" A sweat drop falls past Hana's temple at the exclamation. "Izu, it turned into one. Everything Anbu does is a mission."

Despite the reason, Izumi's grumbles didn't cease. The act elicits a meager smile on Hana's lips. Yet, as they pass around a bend, a frown mares Mitarashi's features. Her hand holds a wired radio receiver to her ear. Its cord attached to desk Com's unit.

Applying chakra to the mike, she speaks through it. "You sure? Uh. I-I see." With a creased brow, Hana treads over to her instructor.

"A-Anko, what's wrong? Something happen?" She briefly glances up to the Genin. "Alright, well, thank you for informing us. You have a good day too. Alright, goodbye." Setting the speaker down, Mitarashi frowns. Her hands held her up against the table. "Anko?"

From within the forest, the mask of an Anbu is visibly tilted under its canopy. "-Over." He kneeled before the base of an oak. A fellow Nin approaches him from behind.

"What are your orders, Lieutenant?" Reaching out, Eta brushes his hand against the little alcove nestled between a pair of roots. Its cover just off to the side.

"Hm. Hard to say, but this changes things." Rising to his full stature, Eta crosses his arms before his chest. "Contact Mu and notify him of the development." With a quick nod, the woman activates her com.

He then steps away from the officer. Briskly thumbing the radios dial, he switches onto a neighboring channel. "This is Delta43-Eta, to Hiroshi Dispatch. We are in need of a Chakra Sensor. Over."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** **(Repeat)**

...This took an absurd amount of time. That's on me. However, I hope the quality of the chapter's better then the previous ones.

* * *

On another note, I just wanted to say that this fic will be straying from cannon in terms of Kekkei Genkai, Dojutsu, Biju and ludicrous Chakra abilities. They will still exist, just at a limited capacity. There will not be any "god" tiered elements. Every technique will have its flaws and uses.

Nin will still be capable of becoming infamous and gaining strength. But, it will come with a sacrifice and the usage of intellect. For a Jutsu to exist and work in this fic, it needs to coincide and behave in accordance with science and mathematics to an extant.

An example of this would be regeneration. A character can only regenerate the lost tissue if they have the required biomass to support said regeneration. In this chapter their are two abilities that I had altered to better fit principles in nature.

* * *

Well, I hope that you all enjoy the new chapter. If you'd like to comment, discuss, or correct something within the chapter, please leave a review. They really help in the development and correction of future and current chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** Hello everyone, its been awhile. I would like to apologize for the extended wait. I've been dealing with a substantial amount of creative burnout and life in general. But, I was able to push through and finish chapter five for you all. Though, I am going to give myself a few days off before I begin work on chapter six. I hope that you all find this chapter an enjoyable read. I also tried a few new techniques in it.

* * *

 **Fire Country, Unknown Forrest:**

"Hm." A Hickory stained eye peers back. Its pupil locked onto a little silhouette in the shadows. The obscure figure slinks through the dense underbrush.

"Lad, if ya gonna keep at it, den keep step." The burly man states with a sigh and pause. At not seeing a lick of movement from a particular bush, he grumbles to himself.

"Aight, I've had enough of ya!" Walking up to the thicket, he brushes it aside. A wide-eyed boy stares up from behind the obstruction.

"Huh?" With a swift hand, the mountaineer plucks the child up. The bearded fellow haphazardly deposits him by his side.

"Gah! Wha- that for?" Inquires the blonde. His hands roughly dust off his oversized pants. Leaning down to the boy's level, the man narrows his eyes.

"I ain't gonna have it. I don't be needin two shadows. Ya, hear me? Eider ya walk at me side, or leave me be. Got it?" A furrowed brow and a pout met his demand.

"Well, what's it gonna be?" The boy crosses his arms and turns his head away. "Hm." With his piece said, he marches off ahead.

Shaking his head, the man caught up with the tike in a few measured strides. For minutes the pair merely walked—the forest's ambiance filling the void of conversation.

Once they had crossed a winding brook, the youth peers up to his companion. "Hm. Waki?" The elder tilts his head toward the child.

"What is it, lad?" The boy crosses his arms behind his head, and looks up. "Where go?"

Stepping atop of a rock, the mountaineer lends him a hand. "Same as last." At his words, a small frown crumples the boy's lips. "Hm. Why?"

"Well, Lad. I be in need of a barter. Ya'd know if ya had come a fortnight ago." The boy puffs his cheeks to the remark. "No, like." A snort escapes the elder.

"Of course ya don't." Waki treads past another bend — the worn trail snaking its way down the rolling landscape.

Beyond another knoll in the forest, the gaps between the trees begin to lighten. In a matter of moments, the pair meanders out onto a cobbled road.

A few carts and commoners roam the path. Swiveling his gaze off to the right, the mountaineer expresses a broad smile.

"Ah. Dere it be, lad." The boy creases his lips to the expansive fortified city. It's gates spread apart as many individuals milled about just past it. A rough hand pats at the child's back.

"Well, what'll it be? Ya gonna go in?" The boy chews at his bottom lip. "Hm. No." His feet shift himself behind the looming man.

"Heh." Getting down on to one knee, Waki brings the boy out from behind him. He motions his hand toward the turbulent street.

"It ain't dat much furder. I dink Ya might like it." The bushman stands back onto his feet and pauses for a moment. "Hm." With a quirk to his lip, he offers a hand to the boy.

"Come on. It'll be fine, lad." Crinkling his brow, the youth glances from the cluster of buildings behind the city wall, to the open hand.

He hesitates for a few seconds. Nevertheless, the boy gradually places his tiny hand within the elder's calloused palm.

Nodding to himself, the bearded fellow leads the child at a sedate pace to the gatehouse.

The blonde shuffles behind him. His head partially pokes out from his side — lone cerulean eye waivers. Its pupil swivels to and fro at every passerby.

"Don't ya worry. I got ya." The mountain man states with a slight squeeze of his hand. With every step, they near the check-in counter. In time, the pair tread up the line of travelers and merchants.

Before them, a horse-drawn cart carries bushels of tarped over peaches. Their velvety blond skin tarnished with an ever-present blush near their stamen. A few of the momo's barely peeking out from under the cart's canvas.

Waki glances down to the quivering boy. His companion's eyes fixate onto the baskets of fruit.

"Hm." Waki shifts his gaze up to the cart's keeper. "Hey, Nofu!" The middle-aged farmer turns his head over to the mountaineer.

"Huh. Ah. What is it, ronin?" Releasing his hold, the highlander approaches the man.

Frozen in place, the whiskered child stares at the departing man. Wide eyes trail after Waki's shrinking back. A muted whimper escapes his lips.

Feet riveted to the ground, the blonde observes as the mountain man exchanges a few notes for a handful of peaches.

"Ya, have a good one." He calls back with an offhanded wave. Waki then steps back up to his charge. The Nofu returns the gesture and leads his steed up to the gatehouse.

"Oh, quit yar quakin. I haven't been long. Hm. Ya've gotta toughen up dere, lad." His little hands quickly find purchase around the elder's forearm.

Waki merely sighs and levels his other hand out to the boy. "Here, give one of dem a try." Blue eyes blink and zero in on the fuzzy drupes adorning his palm. "Huh?"

The ronin rolls his eyes and bites into one of the peaches. "Come on. It ain't gonna hurt ya." He mumbles between bites.

Narrowing his eyes at the lobed fruits, the boy carefully plucks one of the peaches. He gives an inquisitive glance up to the man.

At a roll of Waki's eyes, the boy draws the fruit to his lips and takes a tentative bite. "Hm! Wha- this?"

Waki snorts as the boy takes a generous bite. "Dat be a Momo, lad." A squelching crunch accompanies the blonde's generous mouthful.

Traces of marigold droplets drip around his beaming lips—Waki's right cheek dimples at the bits of juice staining his cheeks.

"Hm." He ran his thumb against the boy's chin and wiped the residue onto the thigh of his pants. The blonde tilts his head up to him, The chance gesture bringing a crease to his brow.

"Ya've got to munch with some dignity, lad. Can't be havin ya dribble like a pup." The boy flushes slightly at the comment and wipes away the moisture with his forearm.

Chuckling around his own Momo, Waki swivels his gaze back up to the departing farmer. "Ah, come on. It be our turn."

Together, they meander over to the booth stationed within the gatehouse. An older gentleman sits behind the cubicle's window. His smile widens as he spots Waki's own measured grin.

"Ah, back for another visit, Niwashi? What'd you bring me this time? Burl Oak? Some Pearl Ash, perhaps?"

Waki chuckles heartily at the sun spotted man. Readjusting the large pack on his shoulder, the bushman smirks.

"If only. It be de wrong season for dem, Katou. But, if Kami favors me orchard, I may have a bushel of dem pearly beauts for spring."

He states as he offers the man a card. "Ha, you and Shoka goin to have a great season then?

"One would hope so. I be in need of me, Mushi-Pan!" The salt and pepper haired clerk chuckles while scribbling notes down onto a piece of parchment. Multiple other records lie inscribed on the rows above.

"Don't be gitting like me now, Waki!" He chortles with a pat to his swollen belly. Handing his card back, the gentleman blinks as he spots a pair of blue eyes peering up from behind the ronin.

"Oh! And who might you be? Waki! You didn't tell me you've been siring chaps now."

Drawing the boy out from behind him, Waki stands him by his side. The boy's stares, wide-eyed. Situated between the pair. His mouth agape mid-bite. Only a sliver of the peaches flesh remained attached to the pit. A drip of the momo's nectar falling from his damp chin. "Hm?"

"It be a bit complicated." At Waki's declaration, Katou couldn't hold himself from a deep bellowing laugh.

* * *

 **Fort Katashi, Corrections Quarry:**

The clang of hammers and striking chisels, resonate throughout a quarry. One such gouge bores into a boulder of limestone lining the pit.

With every blow, a figure uses the instrument to flick out any loose debris. To the side of his dusty and calloused hands, a line of boreholes trails across the rock.

Finishing with his last hole, he tosses the chisel into a nearby pail. His hand secures a case hardened iron stakes from a pile at his side.

Placing one into a hole, he abruptly beats it into place. Each emplacement soon follows suit with another wedge. The rusted nails forming a linearly impale the multi-ton piece of stone.

Itachi positions himself above the first set as he lifts a large two-handed sledgehammer. A solid wack rams the wedge a millimeter into the stone.

Every hammer strike befalls onto a subsequent spike. This proceeded until he reaches the final nail on the opposing side. Despite reaching the end, the figure merely retraces his steps with another line of hits.

Each pass, the wedges sink even further into the slab. Then with another blow, a fissure snaps across rocks surface. Blinking at the crack, Itachi gives one more firm thwack.

It stood for only a second while a chorus of deep snaps and crackles within. Then the slab gives and careens over to one side. Gravity pulls its hulking form shattering across the rugged and rocky earth.

"Heh." The male's shoulders ease. His forearm brushes his moist brow.

"Boy!" Another yells from atop of the quarry's wall. The teen raises his gaze to the Nin, observing his work.

However, a lone man stood at the forefront of a small squad of personnel watching the pit. The soldiers roam about the quarry's uppermost edge. Their eyes silently critique the assortment of miners. The teens obsidian irises land onto the Sergeant motioning him over.

"Get your ass on up here." Dropping his gear into the pail, the ravenette ascends a hickory ladder up to the level ground. The boy rights himself up before the older man.

"What would you have me do, Sergeant?" Not receiving an answer, the officer gestures for him to follow.

After a few minutes, they near Katashi's primary Keep. "You're quite the popular fellow." Itachi raises a brow to the comment. "I'm not sure that I-."

"You've got another visitor, boy." Itachi lifts his eyes to the rising sun. His lids narrow at the celestial body's placement. "Hm. She's early."

A snort escapes his superior's lips. "No, it isn't your folks." Itachi cocks his head to the statement. Before he could comment on the remark, two guardsmen open the Keep's door.

It didn't take the pair long to traverse through the stone laid corridor. They soon arrive at a reinforced wooden door. Peeking into the doors steel grate window, Itachi catches a glimpse of an ash braid.

"Alright, boy. Let's make this quick." The Sergeant motions for a guard to open the door.

With a measured step, Itachi rounds the corner. A familiar pair of misty and narrowed chocolate eyes meet his own. Exhaling a tired sigh, the boy utters out. "Hello, Shinko."

She didn't respond outright. Her fingers tighten into a shuddering fist. Sitting down across from the young woman, Itachi cocks his head. For a few moments, not a word was spoken between the two. "Hm. You seem to be doing well for yourself. How goes yo-?"

"Don't." Shinko snarls out through grit teeth. "Just. Don't. W-We're not friends. Not after-." A tear trails down her cheek as her voice breaks. "Not after what you've done." She hisses out.

"What I've done?" Itachi muses to himself. "And what would that be, Inari?"

The brunette blinks at the title. Yet, it did little to hinder her reddening cheeks or creased brow. "Y-You. You. Killed. Tenma!" She roars out in a whisper.

"You must be mistaken th-." Shinko springs up from her seat and points to the boy. "Th-There's no fuckin mistake! You-."

"Been absolved from any criminal act other than a false statement, obstruction, and negligence. I'm no murder-."

"Bullshit! What'd he do? Tell me!" She shouts out. Her fist slams down onto the table.

"Miss!" A guard states as he approaches from the door. Before he could separate the teens, Shinko secures a hold of Itachi's collar. Her hands draw the boy up to her level.

"Get used to this. I'm gonna make it fuckin permanent!" She gruffly hisses. A toothy snarl flares her nose as tears dribble down her chin.

Itachi's eyes narrow and flash scarlet. "If Tenma's any hint, you'd know to not step in my way, Inari."

"Gah!" A chakra infused fist accompanies the shout as it collides solidly with the bridge of Itachi's nose. The contact elicits a sharp crack. Her knuckles skate off the crumpled cartilage and crash into the socket of his eye. With nothing supporting his spine, the Uchiha collapses onto the floor.

"Guh." Itachi groans. His eye tries to blink away the teary haze as blood dribbles down his bent nose. The flesh around his eye swells and fills with blood.

"You murderer!" Shinko screams as the guard pins her to the table. Another Nin quickly bursts in and cuffs her wrists behind her back. "G-Get off me!" The guardsmen ignore her.

"Kenta, get the brat out of here." At the Nin's word, the officer lifts the boy onto his feet. "Alright, let's go."

In the midst of being pushed out of the meeting room, Itachi peers back at the girl. The other Nin leads her through another door. Outside the chamber, he reacquaints himself with the Sergeant's empty stare.

"For the-." The man merely shakes his head and pulls out a pair of senbon. "You really have a way with women, don't you."

Motioning Itachi to the wall, he forces him to stand up upright. "Hey, go get a rag or something." The subordinate Nin promptly does as he's told. "Alright, boy. Keep still. This'll only take a moment."

Slowly feeding the blunted back ends of the senbon into his nostrils, the Sergeant pinches the bridge of his nose. With precise and gradual movements, he gently realigns the cartilage.

The connective tissue crackles as it is placed back into position. A slight wince jolts the teen. "Hm." From his periphery, a Nin jogs back up to him. "Here, Sir." The Sergeant nods his thanks to the man and slides the senbon out.

"That'll do for now. Here keep this on you." Itachi took the rag without hesitation. At seeing the boy plug up his leaking nose, the Sergeant pulls him along.

"Come on. Its time to get back to it." Wiping his bloody nose, he receives a side glance from the commander.

"Keep the touching to a minimum, boy. I'm not going to correct it again."

Itachi drops his hand at the comment as blood freely drips from the orifice. "Pfft." The boy spits out a scarlet globule of blood that dribbled into his mouth.

Squinting at the harsh morning light, Itachi steps out from the Keep. It didn't take him long to find himself back at the ladder.

"Huh." With a steady pace, he maneuvers himself back into the awaiting abyss.

"Damn. Who'd you piss off?" The Uchiha disregards the chatter and laughter. In no time, he finds himself standing before the fractured limestone.

Grabbing a mallet and hatchet, he begins to mark a line across a stone. Rock face thoroughly furrowed, the teen hefts it over onto its side. The strikes repeat until the calcium ore splits across the ridge.

The chunk tumbles atop of the rocky earth. Without a word, Itachi lifts the stone onto his shoulders. As he carries it over to an awaiting pulley crane, he looks up to the clouds dotting the blue sky.

* * *

 **Fort Hiroshi, Training Bailey:**

"Hana?" Silence met Anko's call. The teen persists in doing push-ups without comment. "Hana?"

"What?" Miterashi narrows her eyes.

"Check your tone, girl." A growl reverberates from Hana's throat. Her torso continues to dip and rise with every push.

You really going to keep this up?" Kneeling before the mute, the Jonin huffs out through her nose. "Hana. Talk to me." The Inuzuka pauses amid her set. Her fists tighten beneath her. "Hana?"

"There's nothing to say." After a few moments, Anko swivels her gaze off to the side. Her pupils land on Izumi and Saisu. The pair go through their own sets. Shifting back to the girl before her, she places a hand onto the teen's shoulder. The hand holds her in place.

"Hana, look at me." Said teen shrugs her off and rears back onto her knees. Her wavering eyes narrow onto her sensei. However, Hana didn't utter a word. Anko exhales through her nose as her shoulders drupe ever so slightly.

"Look. Uh. I'm sorry for how things turned out. But, you've gotta understand. You being out there wouldn't have changed anything." Wiping away a stray tear from her cheek, the brunette skewed her eyes away from the woman. "You don't know-."

"Yes, I do. What could've you done? He masked himself from hunter nin. Tell me. What could you have done that the Anbu couldn't? Well? Hana, tell-."

"I don't know! Okay, I-I don't know. I c-could've. Heh. I don't-." She sniffles as more tears joined the first.

Miterashi embraces the teen within her arms. Resting Hana's crown on top of her collar, the Jonin lightly strokes her scalp. Off to the side, Anko spots her two other subordinates eyeing them.

Parting, the woman cradles Hana's head within her hands. "Listen, what's done is done. Just give it some time." She tilts the teen's head up. Anko's thumb lightly runs across her cheek. "Alright?"

"A-Alright." Hana sniffles out. Rising to her feet, Miterashi helps Hana onto her own. "Anko?"

"Hm. What is it?" Hana glances up at the woman. "You alright. If I. Um. If I take a breather?"

After a brief pause, she dips her head. With a brief pause, Hana steps off to the gatehouse. "Just keep it short." Seeing the teen walk off into the main keep, she swivels her attention back onto the remaining pair.

When her eyes met Izumi's, the teen quickly diverts her gaze away. However, Saisu remained steadfast on her as she neared them. "Quit your slacking. The show's over."

"Y-Yes, mam." Izumi squeaks out with a start. Pulling a masked helmet back down over her face, she unsheathed a worn shinai. Saisu followed suit with a grunt as he re-masked and modified shinai tonfa.

He quickly positions himself in a Ban-Ma-Bu stance. Swiftly, Izu mimics him and prepares her Seigan-No-Kamae stance. Crossing her arms below her chest, Anko took a measured step back.

She eyes both of their stances until she catches sight of the subtle deviation of Saisu's right arm. "Sai, move your fist past your hip."

"Acknowledged." With a quick adjustment, she reexamines them.

"Hm. Begin!" Lurching forward, the man flips his left tonfa and aims for a head swipe. Izumi ducks below the strike. Her hands deftly realign and thrust her shinai toward his exposed kidney.

With a swift turn of his hip, Sai swings around his other tonfa. The blunt instrument deflects the thrust. He raises his other elbow and thrusts it back into her helmet.

Before Izu could register the hit, she found herself splayed on her back. "Guh." She groans as her eyes slowly begin to refocus.

"You alright?" Inquires a hazy figure just above her. Her vision slowly clears to find Sai knelt beside her. Anko's silhouette not too far behind covering the morning sun.

"You hit like a fucking mule. You know that, right?" He smirks at the remark and gently pulls the helmet off of her head.

"Then learn to keep your distance." A light growl escapes her lips as he lightly checks her brow for any residual mark.

"Then, how am I supposed to hit you?" Anko steps over to her with crossed arms.

"Izu, how long is your katana?" She blinks and raises a brow at the question. Her gaze shifts down to the blade beside her. "Uh. A little over Six decimeters."

"Alright, and your arms are pretty much the same, right?" Izumi dips her head, forehead still furrowed. "So what's that then? Nearly a meter and a half for you to work with?"

The older woman kneels beside her subordinate. "Let me ask you something. How much of the blade do you need to cut someone?" With her teeth ensnaring her bottom lip, Izu's eyes latch onto the boshi of the blade.

"How much?" At seeing Miterashi's nod, she continues. " Um. Just the tip?" A smirk met her reply.

"That's right. Now, why are you still trying to get closer? Saisu and others like him are taijutsu specialists. They want to close in the distance. You getting closer only makes it easier for him. "

"B-But? Hm." Anko places a hand on the girl's back as she tries to process the information.

"Look, I know it's off putting. But, all I'm saying is to only use what's necessary. Keep your guard up and stay distant. Only press forward if your sure you can parry a counter. Alright?" At her nod, Anko rights herself back to her full stature. "Now, how about we give it another go. But, this time, you can only use the boshi for hits. Nothing more. Got it?"

"Wait. Th-That's it?" A light chuckle escapes her sensei's lips. With a light pat on the back, Anko returns to her post at the edge of the ring.

"Yep, now up. Let's give this a try." With a sigh, the Uchiha forces herself onto her feet. Placing her helmet back on top of her head, Izumi reverts to her previous stance.

"You ready?" Inquires Saisu as he meticulously returns to his position.

"Yea, let's do this." Steadying her breath, she glances over to Miterashi. When Anko raises a hand above her head, Izu aligns her eyes back onto her target. With an exhale out her nose, she tenses in preparation.

"Alright, begin!" At her words, the pair launch at each other. Izumi lunges to the right and plants her feet nine paces off to his side. The fast shinai parts the air. A thwack sounds from the bound bamboo slats meeting with Sai's tonfa.

Shoving the blade aside, he advances towards her. With a step, she nullifies the motion. Her arms draw the sword from below and slice up to his torso. Saisu swiftly utilizes the same tonfa to deflect the strike. Winding his other arm back, he switches the tonfa to its forward grip.

Within an instant, he releases the tension and launches the tonfa's end towards her neck. Quickly shifting her sword, Izumi halts the incoming assault. Yet, just a few milliseconds after the two shinais collided, Izumi gasps as Sai's elbow slams into her diaphragm.

Collapsing to the ground, Izumi wheezes and gasps for air. While she recuperates, the patter of feet draws Anko over to her. Squatting down to her level, the woman gave her student a light pat on her cheek. "Well, that was better."

"Seems like she lasted longer." Izumi merely groans as her breathing steadies.

"Hm, had you kept your distance on that last block, you wouldn't be down there right now. You know that, right?"

"I. I d-do now." She wheezes out. "Good, now up. Let's give it another go."

* * *

 **Fire Country, Akashi Port:**

The chaotic rhythm of tradesmen, beasts of burden, and machinery flooded the Port's Main Street. Among the bustle, a pair of small feet pranced beside a lumbering man. Feeling a tug on his belt loop, Waki gazes down to the child, avidly pointing to the bay. "Look, Waki, look!"

"I see it, Lad. Dere be quite a few of dem, ain't dere?" His smile falters as he cocks his head to the side. The gargantuan vessels and their towering masts cast imposing shadows all along the edge of the harbor.

"Hm. What it?" He rose a brow at the comment but merely scratches his head at the boy's expectant look.

"Oh, well, dat be a ship. It takes folks and dings over de sea. Ya know. To oder peoples and such."

"Oh, we see! I wanna see." A hearty chuckle left the man's throat at the boy's exuberance.

"Oy, and what happened to yea? Last I checked ya didn't even want to come 'ere." The child pouts and crosses his arms.

"No." Waki snorts and shakes his head. "No? I believe dem peaches in ya belly says different." His lips crease at the remark. The child's eyes venture back over to a boat careening past the harbor's outer watchtower.

After minutes of meandering down the street, the blonde looks up to the mountain man. His steady gate leads them further into the heart of the port city.

"Waki, when?" The bearded fellow glimpses around the buildings littered about the route.

"It shouldn't be much furder now. Hm." Looking past a horse-drawn cart, he spots a familiar whitewashed brick and daub abode. A large red-lettered sign displays its name. 'Shoka's Exotic Lumber'

"Ah, dere it be. Come on, lad." He readjusts the pack on his walk over to the structure. Cerulean eyes widen as they enter the forest of timber slabs, beams, and blanks stacked and sorted neatly throughout the store.

Redheart, Ebony, burls, and more lined the shelves in a myriad of colorful and earthy tones.

"Mornin Shoka." The child's gaze shifts over to another burly man situated behind a counter. "Mornin to you too, Waki. How's the month treating yea?"

"It's been good. Different, but good. dough, I do dink em' Cherry Tourmalli's maybe a bit short come winter." Shoka sighs and shakes his head.

"That's unlucky; yea gets any of them buggers munchin on them. Yea know. I've got a few bushels of Sulfur outback. It'll keep them out of your orchard." The mountain man waves the suggestion off.

"Dat ain't it. Poor saps be weak is all. Just gotta give dem another go come spring." The retailer nods and sits back into his chair.

"Ah, yea. Not all sprouts are cut out for it, aren't they?"

"Dat be true." A short pause befalls the pair till Shoka pats himself on the thigh.

"Well, how about we take a look-see at what yea brought?"

"Right, let's see." Removing a bulging pack off of his back, Waki sets it down onto the counter. He flips the flap off and draws out sets of beeswax coated wood blanks.

"Aight, here be some straight grain and burl from one of dem Turquoise Birch." Both the boy and the shopkeep take a closer look at the collection.

"Oh my, will you look at that." Shoka lifts a piece of burl and pulls out a set of spectacles from his breast pocket. The chaotically swirling bands of tan intermixed with deposits of finely ground turquoise intermixed throughout.

"Yea sure have outdone yourself with this beaut. I swear it. Yea're just gettin better every comin winter. How'd you get them to sparkle this time?"

Waki scratches the back of his head. A light flush comes across his cheeks as he chuckles.

"Oh well, ya member dem Jade Yew's a few winters back?" The shopkeep purses his lips and hums while he taps his fingers on top of the counter.

"Hm. Oh. Yea refferin to the Taira fellow?" The niwashi nods with a nostalgic simper on his lips. "Yep, dat be the one. Ah, dat be a trying order ya brought me. De Yew be a stubborn sap all de way to de mill. But, it came out good in de end of it. Dat be where I learned it."

"Well, I heard from Abe that the fellow went to good-ol Daiku and turned it into a fine Yumi." Waki furrows his brow and cocks his head to the side.

"Dat be why? I swear. Took me many seasons to de right size. Was it aight?" A bark of laughter escaped the older man.

"Alright? Waki, last I heard the Daimyo's son wants one. Oh. that reminds me." He motions Waki closer as he rubs his chin.

"You know I may have gotten yea some more work. General Nakano sent a vassal here. He's lookin for some of your fancy timber. I think he said somethin about a Katana and Wakizashi. I showed him a few of yea're scales too."

Shoka states as he draws out a leather ribbon with a variety of knife scales tied to it. A spectrum of vibrant colors, gems, and metals lay embedded within the blanks. Fanning them out, he allows for each scale some visibility on the countertop.

Placing an elbow atop of the table, Waki peers down with a large smile. His fingers traces and sifts through them. "Did de lad like dem?"

"Well, he seemed to like these two." Shoka muses as he brings forth a blank of a ruby and charcoal hued blank. Its face bestows a chaotic burl that mirrors that of burning brimstone.

However, the other shows something that contrasted it quite sharply. The other scale displays a swirling ocean of Sapphire burl imbued with bands of metallic silver. Waki scratches the side of his bearded cheek. "Are ya sure it be dese two? Pretty different, ya know."

"Sure? Damn, right, I be sure. I asked the very same. From what he says, he liked the colors of the red one here. But, the General fancies them pricey metals and such."

"Oh, I see now. Hm. Dat'll be a tuffy. You tell him dat he'd be offerin de metal?"

"That I did. How about a wager? two hundred Ryo he be back in a fortnight or two for an order."

"I hope so. It be a good test." The pair share a mirthful chuckle that gradually fell into a tranquil silence. "So. What'll ya give me for de lot? I be low on me, Mushi-Pan."

"Ha! I see it too. Yea're belly be gettin thin. Now let's see, it be a tenth of a Koku, right?" Noting the bushman's nod, he pulls out a scroll and pen.

"Hm. I suppose forty-seven thousand and five hundred Ryo be good?" Waki brings his hands to bare and shakes his head.

"Dat be too much, Shoka."

"Nonsense, how am I to keep yea comin back if I don't? Plus, I gotta get yea enough for them cakes."

"I. Hm. Danks." The man states with a slight bow. His hand taking hold of the stack of Ryo, he shoves it into his pack.

"Ah, it be nothin. Yea're work be more than worth it. Use it for the tyke if ya'd like. He be lookin thin too." The bearded man blinks and turns to find his little shadow quietly observing the pair.

"Oh, I dink I'll do dat. danks again, Shoka." Waki says with a growing smile as the shopkeep waves him off.

"Sure. Sure. Now get on with it. I'll tell yea if the vassal comes by with any work. "

"Danks." Waki calls back as he leads the blonde out of the lumber shop."

* * *

 **Fort Hiroshi, Records Office:**

With arms crossed below her chest, Hana briskly treads through Fort Hiroshi's maze of corridors. Coming around another bend, the teen pauses as she looks at a plaque on an office door. The bold kanji for 'Records' embossed onto the plate.

She bit her bottom lip. Chocolate eyes veer back and forth from the office to the remainder of the hallway. The Fort's main lobby visible not that much further ahead.

"Hm." Shaking her head, Hana approaches the room and enters it without falter. While the door creaks open, she meets the eyes of a pair of secretaries.

Their discussion trails off into a hushed whisper. "Hm. Good morning, Genin. What can I do for you today?"

"Oh, uh. Yea." She inches closer to the desk and looks to the files littering the table.

"Do you have any info on recent events by chance?" The woman behind the counter and raises a brow. Her eyes glance over to her partner.

"It depends. What information are you looking for? Some files may require authorization from a higher ranking officer?" Hana quickly shook her head and hands in the negative.

"No. No. Nothing like that. It's just. I just wanted to know if the Anbu have found him yet?" The woman behind the counter furrowed her brow. "I'm not sure. Who exactly are you referring to?"

"The boy. They've been looking for him all month!" The secretary off to the side perks up from her chair. "Wait. I think she's talking about the SR on the delta."

" Yes, that's the one! Do you know if they found him yet? A clue? Anything?"

"Uh. Give me a moment." The secretary states as she maneuvers herself over to one of the many cabinets lining the back wall. "Hm." After a few moments, she retrieves a file from its depths and opens it. Quickly scanning through the manila folder, she nods to herself.

"It's all here. Hm. It's a civil matter. So there shouldn't be any clearance issues. Here." Taking hold of the packet, Hana turns the cover over.

With a steady finger, she scans through the various lines of text. That is until she halts above the particular field. 'Mission Status - Search Suspended.'

"I-Its been put on hold? No. That can't be right." She mutters under her breath. "Miss. Is this right?"

Rotating the folder around, the Secretary gives the packet a quick read. A light sigh escapes her lips as she turns it back.

"I'm afraid so. Honestly, I'm surprised they kept at it for as long as they did. Most SR's only last a fortnight. At max a month."

Hana's fists tighten beneath the counter. "There's gotta be something that they can do. They can't just stop."

"Look, I'm sorry, but that's just the way things are." The Inuzuka bites her bottom lip as a tear rolls past her cheek. She takes a shuddering breath. "C-Can I take this with me?"

With a shake of her head, the secretary retrieves a piece of paper from a shelf. "No, but you can take some notes on it."

After some time, Hana steps out onto the main road. The forts gatehouse situated at her back. With a slight sniffle, she peers down to a bit of parchment. A few lines of text scribbled onto its surface.

Stuffing the slip into her pocket, Hana quickly glances around at the signs and landmarks littered around her. Moments pass by while street goers cross the brunette by.

Hana's eyes lock on to a street corner on the horizon. With an intake of breath, she sets off down the road. The midday sun bears down on the populace milling about.

Past an outcrop of trees, a large and worn structure emerges. Its cedar walls and blue roof stands out amongst the surrounding woods. Stepping up onto the stone and mortar porch, Hana hesitates before knocking against the double doors.

Minute's trickle by as the ruckus of movement and voices of children bustling about breach the barrier. She releases a sigh before trying the knock once more. After some time, a pair of hasty steps approach the entrance.

Said door abruptly opens to reveal a young woman. Her disheveled clothes and hair waver in the slight morning breeze. "Can I help you?"

Hana fumbles for the slip of paper. "Yes, I was." Taking a quick glance at the parchment, she looks back up. "Um. Does a Tenten live here?"

The caretaker creases her brows momentarily. "Oh, yes. Are you an Uchiha too?"

"An Uchiha?" Hana states with a furrowed brow. "No, should I be?" The woman waives off the remark. "No, no. It's just that an Uchiha family's been coming by lately. They've been taking her out on play dates with their son."

"That's nice of them." The older woman nods as the conversation devolves into silence. "Then, is there something else you wanted to see her for perhaps?"

"Oh, yes. I'm here to discuss an incident with her. One that happened just a few weeks back." Leaning against the door frame, the guardian readjusts a few belongings under her other arm.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but who are you again." Hana reaches into the pouch on her right hip and retrieves a wallet with a card and badge. The emblem of Konoha's military embossed onto the badge's face. Just within its epicenter, the Kanji for Hiroshi is etched. The card displays her Identification number, picture, designation, and other details etched into its metallic surface.

"W-What? Is she in t-trouble? Tenten's a charming girl." The woman quickly stammers but is appeased by Hana's open palm.

"No, no. Nothing like that. She's not in any trouble. This is just a follow-up. I just wanted to review her past statement and see if there's anything my colleagues may have missed."

"Huh. I see." The woman muses for a moment. "Um, why don't you come on in and I'll go and fetch her."

"Thank you," Hana says with a small smile. Her hand quietly shuts the door behind her.

Lithely treading across the cedar floors, the Inuzuka glances about the large lobby. A staircase off to the side leads up to a hall up above. She gradually nears a cabinet situated by the main entrance. A few decorative pieces surround some photos of the staff and children.

Behind a photo of the headmistress, she spots a misplaced a lathe spun kendama. Its surface intricately painted in vibrant blues and reds. Lifting it from atop the counter, she smiles. Her other hand gently snatches up the red wooden ball.

With practiced movements, she drops the ball. It's fall stopped by the cord connecting it to the handle. Hana swings it up and lightly catches it atop of one of the concave drums.

She drops it back onto its tether; a light furrow adorns her brow. A light smirk joins it soon after. Her wrist flicks up the cedar ball and deftly aligns its hole with the peg carved atop of the plaything. The ball neatly clicks into place. Turning the toy end over end, Hana inspects it.

At its base, a pair of Kanji spell out a name. "Doi. Hm." The clamor of steady and heavy feet signals the caretaker's return.

"Ah, Kunoichi. She's right this way. Oh. What do you have there?" Hana lifts it to give the caregiver a better look.

"Does a Doi live here?" A long sigh escapes the older woman as she reaches for the little toy.

"I swear that boy would lose an arm head if it weren't attached to him. Come, I'll take you to her."

* * *

 **Fire Country, Akashi Port:**

Glimpsing up to the sun, Waki shields his eyes with a hand. "Hm. Hey, lad. Ya up for someding to eat?" The boy seemingly lost in his musings, stares out to the ships littering the harbor.

"Hm. Oh! Look! Look. So big." He exclaims excitedly to the sight of another large vessel approaching the mouth of the port.

The child's body propped against the railing. His petite hand points toward the floating structure. The appendage bounces up and done in union with his own little hops. A cool ocean breeze ruffles his blonde curls.

"Heh. I see it, lad. Ya know ya didn't answer me." The older man claims as he leans against a post. "Huh?" The boy notes with a cocked head.

"Hm. Ya up for putting someding in dat belly?" Waki merely receives a blank stare and a blink before the kid hops off his perch. Food?"

The bushman chuckles at his companion's exuberance. "Yes, food. Now ya up for some?"

"Yep!" The blonde declares. His little fingers take hold of and tugging at Waki's own. "Hey, calm down dere. I'm a coming."

Together, the pair wonder about the coastal town. Their bodies slip past the crowds walking in either direction.

After a few minutes, Waki's eyes land on to a sign off to the right. "Come on. How about we get ya someding hearty?" The boy merely follows him past a few carts and into a well-maintained restaurant with a covered porch overlooking the harbor.

Stepping up onto the veranda, the pair venture off to the restaurant's counter. "Ah, what can I get for you, Nofu?"

Waki scratches at his beard and looks toward the menu hanging from the rafters. Lists of dishes painted on to the wooden board. "Hm. I'll take some Beef Udon. Extra Beef."

The shopkeep gave him a swift nod, as he calls it out to the back. Turning back around, the balding man scrutinizes the boy standing by the highlander's side. His little fingers heave himself up to peek above the high countertop. "Now, what'll you have."

"Oh. Um." The child mutters as he examines the board. He scratches the back of his head. Cerulean eyes dart back and forth at the plethora of options.

"Don't ya fret over it, lad." The bushman states as he lays a hand onto the blond's shoulder.

"Say, how about ya get him a bowl of dem Miso Pork Ramen." Quickly the clerk calls out the order and writes it down onto a pad. "Alright, anything to drink."

"Uh. Tea will do." He mumbles out. His hand reaches into a pouch and retrieves a brass and nickel-plated copper coin.

Its decorative surface displays the numerical value of one hundred Ryo encircling around its central hole. Accepting the currency, he places it into a box and retrieves a pair of single Ryo coins in return.

"Hm. Oh." Waki mumbles all the while he takes one final glance to the board above him. His eye landing on a particular line of Kanji.

"Say. Get me and de lad some Mushi Pan too." A 25 Ryo coin accompanies the order. Receiving and pocketing his change, Waki directs the boy back towards a table looking out to the open sea. The boy quickly hops up onto the bench and observes the controlled chaos of the pier.

After a few minutes, the mountaineer gave off a soft sigh. "Ya really like dem, don't ya?" The boy's simper grew as he nods.

"Ya. Like." A pensive expression overtook the older male. He leans back and taps his fingers against the cedar top.

"Hey, lad." Looking back, the child spots a growing smirk bud onto his lips. A light twinkle appears within his eyes. "What do ya say we make one. Ya know, togeder and such. We can go fishing if ya'd like."

"Make boat?" He questions with wide eyes. At Waki's nod, the blond sprung back down from his perch and propped himself onto his palms. His body reverberates amid his beaming smile.

"Really!" A light chuckle slips from between the bushman's thin lips.

"Ya, ya. A boat. But a small one." The comment brought upon a small pause, but it was quickly brushed past. A broad smile illuminates his face.

"How?" A scruffy brow rose from Waki's marred face. "How what?" Lightly scratching at his cheek, the boy spoke. "Uh. How make?"

"Oh. Well, out of wood. We'd be carvin it with me tools. But, don't ya worry about it. I still know me way with a Kanna and Nomi." He boasts with a wide grin and a pat to his bulbous forearm.

With a blink, the youth merely nods. Before either could state anything further on the matter, a middle-aged yet youthful woman walks over with a small simper.

"Hey, did you two order the Beef Udon and Miso Pork Ramen?" Motioning for the boy to sit, Waki dips his head and waves her over.

"Oh! Yes. Come on, seat yourself, lad." With practiced grace, she lays the bowls down before each of them. Besides the dishes, she lays clean cloth, spoons, and chopsticks.

Once placed, she delicately sets a pair of cups and a kettle of steaming Bancha tea. "There you go. Is there anything else you two need?"

"Nah, I believe dat'll be it for now. Thanks, las." She dips her head in a small bow and saunters away.

Deftly, Waki lifts the kettle and pours them both a cup of amber-hued tea. "There ya go. Eat up, lad. Ya ain't gonna find a better bowl den here.

With small fingers, he snatches up the spoon. He dips it into the warm broth. A light blow and slurp emanate from his puckered lips. "Hm. Good." The boy mumbles as he drinks up another spoonful.

Taking hold of a pair of chopsticks, Waki picks up a sliver of beef and a noodle or two. Waki shuts his eyes for a moment as he savors a bite. After a few minutes, the bushman raises and sips at his beverage. When he opens his eyes, the man spots the boy struggling with his own porcelain sticks.

The child's eyes every once in awhile glimpse up to the pair wielded within his own. "Give me yar hand, lad. Ya've got to pin de bottom one with your dumb and dird finger. Hm. Now, take your middle and forefinger and press it here."

Gently manipulating his fingers into position around the sticks, he assists him through the motions. "Dere you go. It'll take ya a few fortnights, but ya will figure it out." The child creases his lips and furrows his brow. Concentrating on the pair of chopsticks, the single-action acquiring his full attention.

In a matter of moments, the boy lifts a few of the thin and smooth noodles. "There ya go." Proclaims Waki as the boy chomps down onto the silky strands. The older man snorts as the child before he struggles to slurp up the lengthy noodles.

He retrieves his own sticks and begins to resume his meal. The call of seagulls and the roll of the ocean waters filling in the void in the conversation. The occasional slurp accompanies the chatter and commotion from the common folk milling about outside the eatery.

The ambient sounds of the men working on the docks below echoing off of the shop's beams as the seawater mists up with every wave.

Once the last of his meal had been swallowed down the boy's gullet, he lifts the bowl to his lips. Greedily gulping down the remaining broth and the scant piece of noodle or topping. "Ah. Good."

"Is it now?" Inquires his guardian. Propping himself on his elbow, Waki finished the last drops of his Tea. "I take it ya'd like another next time?"

"Yep. Oh. Stay?" Waki shakes his head. "Can't do dat, lad. Me place is wid me trees and in de hills." The youth's shoulders slump at the comment. His eyes shift and linger on to the port.

"Lad, ya know what? Ya can stay if ya'd like. I know a house for tikes like yarself. I here dat de mistress is nice." His brow furrows at the thought and promptly shakes his head.

"N-No. With you. Hm. If okay." The weathered and scarred skin of Waki's cheek dimple at the plea.

"Hm. I suppose it be. Hm." His eyes spot the waitress in his periphery. Taking a closer look, his eyes zero in on the steamed cakes she's carrying over on a plate. "Oh! Here be our Moshi Pan. Dis here be a good treat."

* * *

 **Benjiro Orphanage, Dining Hall:**

The symphony of clicks, brush strokes, and the occasional grind of a Sumi into a Suzuri fills up a classroom.

A pair of pale blue eyes peer up to another desk beside her. Kie's lips scrunch and focus onto another with twin hickory buns affixed to her head.

The girl's arm propped between her cheek and table. Her opposite hand lightly grinds her ink stick away into her Suzuri. The brunette's glazed eyes remain unfocused as she continuously circles it repeatedly into her ink stone.

With a quick glance over to the clock, Kie leans in and reaches out. "Tenten."

The youth jolts at the contact and utterance of her name. "Huh! What?" Tenten swivels around and spots the frown marring her friend's lips.

"Kie?" The preteen's searching eyes soften as she met Tenten's eyes. The sclera tarnished pink while tracks glisten from her cheeks. A hand quickly clears another salty tear amid a sniffle.

Kei merely squeezes Tenten's shoulder and offers her a somber smile. A creek of a hinge brought both of their eyes to the front of the classroom.

"Tenten, are you in here, dear?" She hesitantly raises her hand. "H-Here." Spotting the child, the guardian waives her over.

"Come over, dear. Someone's here to talk to you." She stands up and makes her way through the cluster of desks and bags. The caregiver leans towards the instructor and whispers into the man's ear. After a few moments, he nods.

Tenten steps up to the older woman. Her eyes search her for an answer. "Who is it, Miss Abe?" Leaning down to her ear, Abe whispers.

"It's a Nin, honey. She wants to ask you some questions. Is that alright with you?" With a bit bottom lip, she dips her head. Together, the pair walk out of the classroom and to one of the many halls of the orphanage.

Outside, her chocolate eyes take in the nin before her. Bending down, Hana offers the girl a small smile.

"Hm. Why don't we take this outside, hun?" She offers the little girl her hand. Tenten glances back to her guardian. The woman gently nudges her forward.

"It's alright, dear." Abe locks her gaze with the teen. "Just don't be too long; she still needs to finish her arithmetic."

"Of course, mam. We won't be long. Maybe a few minutes, nothing more." With her piece said, Hana leads her charge out to the courtyard. For some time, neither spoke.

Yet, as they neared a sun-bleaches bench, Hana motions for them to sit. Taking a seat opposite to the Kunoichi, Tenten begins to fiddle with her fingers.

Her pupils take an occasional peek to the older teen sat before her. As Hana opens her mouth to speak, Tenten mumbles. "I. Um. I already know."

The teen leans in and takes hold of Tenten's hand. A frown mars her face. "Know what, hun?"

"H-He's gone." She whispers out all the while a tear cascades down her cheek.

"Who told you that?" Hana presses further. "F-Fugaku." Tenten murmurs in a discouraged tone.

Tightening her grip, Hana then exhales through her nose. "I know. Hm. I know they couldn't find him. But I don't want to give up. Not yet. I think I can still find him." Taken aback by her declaration, Tenten fails to comment on it.

Hana leans forward. "Look, I just. Just tell me what he was like." With her brows creased, the Tenten stares down to the tabletop. Her focus directed beyond the grains of wood.

She raises her gaze and scrutinizes the young woman before her. "Will you help me?" Hana pushes her. After a few moments, Tenten scrunches her lips and nods. "Good. Is there anything you can tell me about him?" The teen prods as she scoots closer.

After a brief pause, Tenten begins to speak. "Um. He's different." Tenten muses aloud. Her eyes narrow as she ponders the question.

"Different how?" After some time, the girl proceeds. Her finger scratches her chin in thought.

"Hm." A small quirk buds onto the side Tenten's cheek. Her eyes drift out to the woods just visible from within the courtyard. She nudges her nose towards the spot as she rests her head atop her palm. "The trees, they're his home. The animals, his people."

The quick patter of steps ascends multiple flights of stairs. At the third, Hana makes her way towards the third door down the left corridor. Pulling out a key, she fiddles her way into the room.

"And where've you been?" Hana blinks and pans the room to discover Izumi sat nonchalantly in an armchair. Her feet propped on top of a desk.

The Inuzuka's eye twitches as she swats the offending appendage off of the tabletop. "I thought I told you to quit that." She points out while she heads to her dresser.

Her hand snatches up her rucksack from the floor. "Nu-uh. You're not gonna brush this off. Where the hell did you go?" Izumi presses on. Her companion pauses momentarily from her packing. A shirt dangles from her clasped hands.

Biting her lip, Hana avoids her friend's gaze. "Nothing, I just had to go and check on something." Izu narrows her eyes before standing up from her seat.

"Nothing? You just fucking left, Hana." Not receiving a response, she comes up and snatches Hana's wrist. "You gonna tell me what the fuck's going on or not?"

Hana releases a sigh as her shoulders drupe. "I'm gonna go look for him." For a brief moment, neither moved nor uttered a word. Izu's eyes roam across Hana's resolute expression.

"Hm. Fine." After a few moments, the brunette looks on perplexed, "Huh?" Izu snorts and begins to pack her won things.

"I've seen that face before. Nothings stopping you. So, I'm coming with you." At seeing Hana stumble on her words, the Uchiha holds up a finger. "Uh, uh. No buts. If you go, I go. Got it?" With a defeated grumble, Hana mumbles. "Fine. Just. Uh, pack for a few days or so."

The pair goes about securing various articles and items for the trip. The silence between them only broken by the random ruffling of fabric. As Hana hefts her pack onto her shoulders, she glances over to her roommate. Only to find Izu waiting for her. "You sure about this?"

"Yep." She states matter of factly. Hana's gaze swivels over to the window. The afternoon sun slowly descends to the horizon. "Hm, we better head out now if we're goin to go."

Together, the two walk out of the apartment. Izu momentarily waits for Hana to lock the door. Making it out onto the street, Hana directs them towards the West Gate. The ravenette tugs on one of her pack's straps as they pass other citizens and travelers littering the streets.

"So, what makes you think that you'll find him. You know. When the Anbu couldn't?" The Uchiha presses on. Hana, after a moment's thought, shrugs. "I don't."

That brought her companion to pause midstep. "But, I won't forgive myself if I don't at least try." As the pair neared the gatehouse, Hana mutters under her breath.

"Besides, I know a few more things than even they did." Izumi's ear twitched at her words but said nothing of it. Once they made it to the Gatehouse's window, a voice greets them.

"Afternoon, ladies. Can I see your ID's, please?" Swiftly procuring their cards, they hand them over. "Here." The man scribbles things down onto a pad. "Alright, and where will you two be headed this evening?"

* * *

 **Fort Rikona, Corrections Bailey:**

Mikoto jumps at the clange of a reinforced steel door. A hand's grip tightens around her own. She peers back around and meets Itachi's swollen gaze. A glossy red and purple welt envelops his left eye and nose.

The magenta lids were swollen and prohibiting his eye from seeing the world. His other remaining sharp and observant to the world around him.

Miko's teary eyes scrutinize the wound. Her hand tenderly prods the raw flesh. "H-How could she do this? To you of all people." Itachi merely grunts. "She's suffering. More so then once considered."

"And that give's her the right to hit you?" Her voice rises an octave as she spoke. Her son rubbed his thumb across the back of her palm.

"No. It doesn't. But, what's done is done. Just leave her be. I'll be alright." Miko glances down to the table to their interlocked hands. Pursing her lips, she gives a stiff nod as her shoulders slump.

"F-Fine." Itachi adopts a pensive gaze. His eyes then veer up to meet his mother's. "That girl. Are you still entertaining her presence?"

"What? Oh, Tenten? She's the sweetest little thing." Her frown quickly evolves into a nostalgic smile. "You should have seen them."

The boy narrows his eyes at the remark. "Them?" Mikoto props her head onto her cheek. Her simper broadens and illuminates her face.

"Yes, them. Her and Sasu. They're inseparable. Just last week, I took them to Minato Park. I swear, they would've stayed till the sunset."

Leaning toward her, Itachi marginally tightens his hold. "Why do you harbor her. She's no Uchiha."

"Oh, quit that nonsense of yours. Who cares if she isn't. She's a wonderful girl." Itachi releases a muted sigh through his nose. "It would be best to let her be."

"No." Miko states with the shake of her head. "If anything, she needs us. Besides, I think she's a welcome addition." Her son's pupils bounced to and fro. Their avian gaze critiques the minor crinkle to her eyes and the minuscule quirk to her lips.

Shutting his eyes, Itachi releases a final exhale through his nostrils. The tense musculature within his forearms dwindles with the passing of air. "I see. Mother, are you keeping something from me? From the family?"

The quirk dimpling her cheek only grew at his inquiry. "Maybe, but its nothing to concern yourself with. Not now, at least." Mikoto leans back to him and cups his cheeks in both her hands. Her lips gingerly place a kiss onto the crown of his head.

"For now, just stay strong and make it through this. The rest can wait. Alright?" She says, all the while her fingers gingerly stroke his scalp.

"Look, if anything happens, I'll be the first to tell you. Okay?" Her gaze pivots up to a clock hung on the adjacent wall of the meeting quarters.

"Hm. I need to get going. Turning her eyes back onto Itachi, she proceeds to speak. "Is there anything else I can do? I could bring you something?"

"No, no. I'm fine." The boy states dismissively. After a brief pause, Mikoto lifts herself from the table. Itachi follows suit. Yet, before he could head back to the quarry, a pair of arms wrap around his torso.

"Stay strong, Ita. Soon you'll be back home where you belong. I'll even have Wakame Onigiri and Tsukemono waiting for you?" A glint appears in his good eye. The corner of Itachi's lip quirking at the comment. "Hm."

The teen leans into her embrace ever so slightly. "The action eliciting Miko's smile to grow considerably.

"Alright." Parting herself from the teen, the woman holds his hands in her own. With one final goodbye, she drifts off towards the door. Her hand wipes a stray tear from her cheek as she waves.

In the midst of nodding in return, Miko steps out into the corridor. A serviceman briskly shuts the door behind her. With a deep inhale, she presses on. Her feet carry her through to Katashi's gatehouse.

Exiting the Fort, she momentarily shields her eyes from the glaring sun. Her squinted eyes do little to hinder her feet as she makes her way back to the Konoha proper. The ravenette rounds atop of a grassy knoll overlooking the village and fixates her gaze to the westernmost district.

Mikoto habitually adjusts the strap of the bag that rests atop her shoulder before setting off. Just as she passes the ridge, Miko takes one more look back.

With a measured gate, the Uchiha persists through the busy roads. Weaving past a cart of produce, she makes her way down Ito Street. A large navy blue sign lays fastened to a stone monument.

The fresh cerulean paint contrasting against its vibrant white letters. The elegant kanji spells out 'Benjiro Orphanage for Displaced Children.'

Mikoto runs a stray hand over the carved sandstone bordering the ornate slab. Her never-ceasing feat forces her fingers to trail across the coarsely chiseled rocks and mortar.

Breezing past the sign, she strolls through a wooded path. Her pupils lock onto the cedar walls, and navy blue roof as her smile grows with every step. She hops up the steps and knocks on the door. In a little time, a woman opens the door.

"Oh. I'm glad you could make it today, Miko." States a caretaker as she ushers her into the manor. Together they walk in lockstep through a corridor. The Uchiha furrows her brow to the inflection in the woman's voice.

"Why, is something the matter?" A tired sigh escapes the caregiver. "She's been slipping with her studies, friends, and everything else lately." Miko's grip tightens around the strap of her bag.

"I see. Its Hikaru. Isn't it." She pauses and drums her fingers against the leather shoulder band. The caretaker stops in here tracks and observes as Mikoto nibbles on her bottom lip.

"I believe so; it's difficult to lose a friend. Especially for one so young." Her eyes lock onto a lone figure sat just outside the window and within the grassy courtyard.

Mikoto steps closer to the window, separating them from the playing children. Her topaz eyes bolt onto Tenten's form. The petite girl sitting with her legs pulled up to her chest in solitude. "You think we could give the trial a try? Perhaps today?"

"Oh, I suppose that we can. Have you talked it over with Fugaku or the boys?"

"Uh. No, but I doubt that they'll mind. They love having her around. I doubt a few more days would change that." A frown forms across the caregiver's face as she crosses her arms. Her eyes glance between the pair separated by the thick pane of glass.

"A prolonged visitation is different from a play date. You and I both know that. Trials are risky. It can bring out the worst in both parties. I really think you should reconsider. At least until you tell-."

"Chiasa. I appreciate the concern. I really do. But, we can handle ourselves. If anything, I'm confident that the boys will be more than fine with it." Peeling her eyes off of the child, Miko locks her gaze onto the caretaker.

"Now, is there anything I have to sign?" With a drawn-out sigh, the caseworker waves for the woman to follow her. Coming across another guardian on their way to the office. Chiasa pulls the man aside.

"Hey, Sana. You think you could help Tenten prep for a trial." The man's lip quirks at the comment.

"Of course." Nodding to himself, his grin quickly erupts into a toothy smile. "Don't you two worry. I'll have her prepped and ready in the lobby before you know it."

With his piece said, Sana walks off at a brisk pace. "Alright, come on. Let's see if we can get through the paperwork and get you two on your way then.

* * *

 **River Basin, Konoha Perimeter Woodlands:**

A hand reaches down and lifts pieces of bark and timber from the base of a tree. Hana's chocolate eyes inspect the small hallow decorated with a red tassel. The markers number matches the data entry listed within Hana's notebook.

"So this is it, right?" Inquires Izumi as she kneels beside her companion. Her fingers trace the jagged edges of the remaining wood cover. "Yea. It should be."

"Don't you think this is a bit much for a kid? The kid can move, I'll give him that. But, even this is-." A frown mars the Inuzuka's lips all the while her brow furrows in thought.

"I know, but even we don't know what all he can do." Izumi crosses her arms at the remark. "Right. Did Tenten say anything about this?"

"Uh, no." Hana tersely remarks. "Okay, when you were with him. Was he capable of any of this?"

"I don't think so?" With every question, Izu crosses her arms below her bust. Her finger tapping against her arm in thought.

"Um. What if it wasn't him?" Hana tilts her head to the side and mulls over the thought. She raises the notepad and scribbles onto a clear portion of the parchment.

Hana looks back up to Izu with squinted eyes. "Hm. So, maybe he had help?" She receives a shrug as a reply. For a moment, neither spoke as Hana pensively analyzed the seen around her.

"But, who would've helped him? There's no other notable scent here." Izumi smirks to herself at the thought. "Right, huh." Rising to her full stature, Hana kneads the back of her neck.

"So, if he left, then where would he go?" The Uchiha merely shrugs at the question.

"Hm. Wouldn't know." Hana sighs at the remark and observes the surrounding foliage. "You think you can smell him if we're close enough?"

"It depends. The weather and anything else can make it harder." She affirms as she begins to walk off due west.

"Hey, where are you goin?" Hana peers back and waves Izu along. "Come on; we're not gonna find him by staying here.

Izumi gnaws at the side of her cheek. Her hand lightly rubs her other arm. With a quick change of pace, she matches Hana's gate.

"Say, um. Look, I know you care for him and all. But, what makes you think that you'll find him?" Hana narrows her eyes at the comment. Her glare bores into Izu. "That's a bit rich coming from you. Don't ya think?"

"What? Oh, come on. You and him are totally different." She emphasizes with a wave of her hands. Stopping, Hana crosses her arms and faces Izu.

"How?" Taken aback by the sudden halt, the Uchiha steps back. "Well, you know. You're what? Over twice his age and capable. We even knew where to look." She waves her hands to the forest around her.

"Besides, the whole fucking forest is a lot bigger than a river. And we don't even know if who found him didn't just finish him off." Her words only served to increase the tension within Hana's forearms as her fingers tighten into fists.

"You think I don't know that?" A few tears trace around Hana's slight snarl. "Yea. For all I know, he's dead. And I had him. He was in my arms. Safe and breathing. H-He was fine. But, then-. Heh. Look, I just. I only want to know. I want to be sure." With that, she turns around and advances further into the forest.

Izu remains mute and bows her head to the admission. Her feet trails after her roommate. Together, they wander through a maze of underbrush and branches spanning kilometers in either direction. For minutes on end, they traversed past dense thickets and leaves.

After some travel, the pair near an opening in the trees. "Huh, this is a road? You got any idea which?"

Hana peers back and forth from either end. Dust and leaves waft past them on the cobbled path. A light breeze brushes through them.

She pulls her pack off of her back and filters through its contents and retrieves a small leather pack. Briskly slipping the strap off of its button, she draws out a folded map from its pocket.

"Hm." Izumi leans closer to peer over her shoulder. "You see something?" Her companion narrows her eyes as they dance across the inked parchment. "This is. Uh. I think its Shu Jomyaku."

"Wait, doesn't this lead back home?" Izu remarks offhandedly. Hana stands up and returns her gear to her bag.

"Yep." Though, Hana swivels her gaze towards the west and proceeds to walk down the path.

"Hey. Where are you going?" The ravenette quickly sidles up beside her. Hana looks over to the teen.

"If I'm right, then Akashi port shouldn't be that much farther." Without as much as a word, Izumi trudges on after her teammate.

As the minutes dredged on past an hour and a half, Hana could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Peering back, she came face to face with Izumi's mild glare.

"What?" The Uchiha snarled at the inquiry. "Don't what me! You said it was just around the corner." Izu states with a wave of her hand.

"Well, sorry. It looked closer on the map." " That's the thing. Do you even know where we're going? For all we know, we could be headed to Suna."

Hana merely deadpans at the comment and dismissively waves her forward with a low grumble. "Oh, quit it. I know where I'm going."

"Uh-huh. Of course, you do." With a roll of her eyes, Hana persists down the street.

It didn't take much more than a few minutes before either girl took notice of a growing abundance of merchants and travelers. Striding past another bend, the pair catch sight of wharves lining the sea's edge.

A slight smirk sprung upon Hana's lips. Yet, when she turns to her friend, she is unceremoniously glomped by Izumi. A broad smile crinkles the sides of her gleaming eyes.

"Oh, finally! I thought we'd never get here." With her piece said, Izu jogs on ahead. Leaving Hana in the dust to sigh to herself. With her companion trailing off, the Inuzuka gives off a huff before following suit.

In little time, she soon rejoins with Izu. The pair advance to the booming port town at a mild pace. Every so often dodging passersby and carts. Hana looks ahead of them and spots the gatehouse, not that much farther. Taking hold of Izu's arm, she gradually pulls them back to a walk. "What are you doing?"

"We can't just go charging in." With a swift glance around the crowded street, she finds and makes her way towards a row of people. "Come on; the line's this way."

"A line?" Izumi balks and groans when she spots the lengthy row of travelers. A soft chuckle escapes Hana's lips. Her hand lightly pats Izumi's back.

A meager pout sets itself across her face. "Oh, don't give me that. It won't be long." Despite her words, Izumi took a moment to peer down the line.

"If you say so." After a few moments, the Uchiha turns her obsidian eyes over to Hana. "You really think he's here?"In response, Hana simply inhales and laments. "No clue."

As the line progresses a few paces, the two follow in step. "You think you can tack him down?"

Hana shuts her eyes and wrinkles her nose as she sniffs the air. "It's a little hard to tell what's what, really." A crease develops on Izu's brow. Her eyes scan the intermingling crowd. "Is it the people?"

"Them, the carts. Everything, theirs just too many smells." Hana states with a groan. Her fingers knead the bridge of her nose.

* * *

 **Uchiha Compound, Front Porch:**

Tenten peers up at the door as Miko fiddles with the lock. Her keys jingle all the while she opens the door into the house. Placing her keys back into her bag, Mikoto reaches down and lifts a duffel bag from off the ground.

"Go ahead, Sweetie." Tentatively, Tenten walks past the threshold. Her feet take her slowly through the house.

"Why don't you head out back while I put your things away? If I'm right, the boys should be out training." With a muted nod, the girl wiggles out of her pack. Taking it from the brunette, Miko heads down a hall.

With practiced ease, Tenten treads through the living room towards the back porch. She opens the back door and shuts it behind her.

The door softly clatters against its frame. The noise elicits a pair of onyx eyes to shift her way.

A broad smile quickly develops onto Sasuke's cheeks. "Tenten!" He waves to her and swiftly dashes over. Tenten's lips reciprocate with their own crooked smile.

Yet, her eyes widen as the boy fails to slow in his accent up the porch steps.

"Kya!" She yelps out as the two tumble down to the ground. A hearty chuckle reverberates from the other side of the field. Peeking over the boy atop of her, the girl spots Fugaku making his way over.

"Your back already?" Sasuke inquires in the midst of sitting back on top of her.

"Yea, and your heavy, Sasu. He blinks and peers down to discover his comfortable seat just so happens to be her stomach.

"Oh! Sorry." He states all the while he plops himself down beside her. With a sigh, she heaves herself back up. Her hand propped up behind her for support.

Though the tumble had been quite the blow, it did little to hinder her growing smile.

"So, whatcha doin?" As Sasuke opens his mouth, a deeper voice answers for him.

"We're just getting Sasuke here started on some Chakra exercises. Would you like to join us?" She blinks before nodding. Sasuke takes hold of her hand and energetically tugs her over to the small training court situated at the edge of the yard.

"Daddy, you gotta show her the jutsu! It's so cool. Ya wanna see it too? Right, Tenten?" A light blush colors her cheeks while she nods in agreement.

"Alright. Alright. Let's sit down then." He motions for the duo to do so. The man personally crosses his legs beneath him.

"Now, before we get back at it. Tenten, has anyone told you what Chakra is?"

"Um, kinda. Hm. Some of the older girls say stuff. You know sometimes." She states with a pensive look decorating her brow.

"I see, and what're some of the things they talk about?" The girl squints down at the ground. With a shake of her head, Tenten looks back up to Fugaku.

"I don't know. The stuff doesn't make sense." A slight smirk morphs onto the edge of the Patriarch's lips. His eye darts over to meet Sasuke's. At his father's wink, the little boy could do little to contain his giggle. His being vibrating concurrently with his snicker.

"Come on, daddy. Show her. Show her!" Tenten's eyes dart back and forth from the two.

"Alright, now don't blink or you'll miss it." In response to his words, Tenten inclines toward his open hands. For a second, nothing occurs.

Then without warning, a spark ignites for a brief millisecond. Tenten flinches back and gasps. A small flame quickly develops within the gap of his hands.

Just as quickly, it evolves into a turbulent mass of fire. She squints ever so slightly. Her hand reaches out to feel the permeating warmth.

Edging ever closer to the rolling ball of flames, it vanishes into a myriad of diffusing whisps. "Huh?" Tenten utters out amid a startled blink.

"Now, hasn't anyone told you that you shouldn't touch fire, sweetie?" She spots her outstretched hand and swiftly retracts it to her chest.

Her cheeks inflame to harbor a color that mirrors the extinguished flame. At Sasuke's snicker, Tenten delivers a light elbow into his ribs.

"Hey! What was that for?" The little girl simply crosses her arms and turns away from him.

"You know why." She grumbles out under her breath. With a snort and a shake of his head, Fugaku motions for their attention.

"Alright, that's enough of that. Now, have you learned anything about chakra, sweetie?" The orphan purses her lips momentarily. "Um. It's real?"

"Ha. Yes, it's very real. Anything else?" For a minute, she stares down at the patch of dried clay beneath her. Her fingers roam through the fine dust at its surface. "Uh. I don't know."

"I see. Well, just because chakra looks like magic, it is very real. And it comes with very real dangers. The fire in my hands. It will burn anything it touches. That includes you." He says with a boop to her button nose. Her nose crinkles at the offending touch.

"You understand, sweetie?" She mutely nods her head. Her eyes avoid his own. Fugaku reaches out and tenderly draws her to look into his eyes.

"I'm not scolding you, sweetie. I just want you to be careful. Alright? If I'm going to teach you. I need you to promise me that you'll be careful. Alright? Promise?" After a moment or two, she dips her head and mumbles. "What was that?"

"I Promise." Fugaku smiles and ruffles her hair. "Good. Now, are you two ready to learn?"

"Yes." The pair chorus together. "Then, let's begin." Repositioning himself with his legs crossed below him, Fugaku places his hands into a Ram sign. Tenten catches Sasuke following his lead and mirrors them.

"Perfect. Now I suppose you should know that you two already have chakra within you. All people do. But, most normally can't use it without activating it first." As Tenten cocks her head to the side, Fugaku clarifies further. "Hm. It's like a fire. You still need a spark to start it. Right?"

She hesitantly acknowledges the concept with a dip of her head. Tenten's gaze swivels back down to her conjoined hands. "Now, both of you. Close your eyes and search within yourselves.

Inside, you'll find your core. Just as your heart will beat, your core will hum. Follow this hum until you feel its warmth. Then and only then, I want you two to try and draw it out. Okay?" The pair nod and close their eyes.

After minutes of observing them, Fugaku leans back. One arm propped behind him and another laying over his knee. Taking a second to look around, he notices Mikoto silently watching from their porch.

A pitcher of fresh and iced Wakoucha tea lays beside her. At Miko's wave, he stands up with a grunt.

The children's eyes suddenly open at the sound. "Ah, don't you two give it a rest just yet. Keep at it, and I'll watch you over there with the misses. Alright?"

With his piece said, he ventures over to Miko and graciously accepts the glass offered to him. Swiftly, he gulps down an ounce or two.

Just as he sidles up beside Mikoto on the bench. His arm wraps around her shoulders while she props her head against him.

"Ah. That's nice. Hm. Peaches?" Her smile ever-present as she observes the pair before them. "I thought you might like it."

"That I do." He comments as he takes another swig of the sweet beverage. Miko accompanies him and sips from her own glass.

Her simper swells as she catches hints of Sasuke's and Tenten's playful whispers and banter. All the while, the two kids tried and failed to retain their focus.

* * *

 **River Basin, Konoha Perimeter Woodlands:**

A branch rustles as a figure lands atop of it. Soon, the Anbu is met by another. "Report." Mite utters abruptly.

Righting himself on the branch, Shepard's porcelain mask reflects the evening hues of the sun. The oranges and pinks sporadically disrupted by the trees swaying foliage.

"The lake's shores are clean. So too are the neighboring woods. Hm. Sir, if I may. Hasn't this gone long enough?" Mite crosses his arms over his chest and opens his mouth to speak. Yet, he quickly shuts it and flexes his jaw.

With a sigh, he gazes out at the setting sun. "It's not my place to say. We'll keep at it till we're recalled. Understood?" Shepard stiffly nods and joins his captain in observing the sun's gradual descent.

Shifting his eyes towards Mite, Shep motions for his superior's attention.

"Well, if we're to remain assigned to this mission. What say we approach the search differently?" Mite meets his subordinate's gaze with narrowed eyes.

"And what would you suggest?" The man retrieves a small note pad from his side holster. He flips through the pages and stops on a particular page. On closer examination, a bulleted list can be found.

"I still have a few outliers and sites that I'd like to reexamine. " Taking a moment to glance through the list, Mite provides him with a nod.

"Hm. I suppose that would do. Head out, and I'll have Alba meet up with you at the river bend." At his words, Shepard nods and hops down from their perch.

For a brief moment, Mite traces the man with his pupils. Dutifully following his subordinate till he vanishes past the treeline.

Not waiting any longer, the captain leaps off. Once his feet touch the ground, he departs at a brisk pace. The surrounding foliage dissolves into a blur. Every so often, he would bound above or evade an obstacle brought before him. The seconds accumulate into minutes.

In record time, he comes to a silent halt. The break of another treeline just ahead. The small patch of grass allows for his eyes to scan the surrounding brush.

Only a few meters forward, he catches sight of a sliver of porcelain in the dimming woods. With the manipulation of his lips and tongue, he ushers out a distinct whistle.

Another distinct whistle quickly succeeds it. He elevates himself up from his crouch and wanders toward the origin of the responding call.

Making their way from behind the other side of the clearing, Mite finds Alba and Drosera stepping up to him.

"You bring back some good news?" Alba inquires as she steps up to her captain. He merely shakes his head.

"Negative, the mission remains as directed." While Alba releases a barely audible sigh, Drosera did little to conceal his grunt.

"For fuck's sake. We've been at this for what? Weeks now. What gives? It's just a kid, right?" Mite narrows his eyes behind his mask.

"It'd be best if you watch your mouth, recruit." The man utters out as his tone partially subdues the teen.

"As for the boy's significance. It's irrelevant. A sortie is a sortie. You'd be best to remember that." Turning his sights over to Alba, he motions for the woman back from which he came.

"Alba, with the circumstances surrounding our objective. I've given Shepard the liberty to investigate a few loose ends. I want you to accompany him."

She dips her head in acknowledgment and places a hand on his bicep. "Alright, and where will I meet him?"

"By the river bend. The primary discovery site."

"Hm. I see." She nears and tilts her head towards his own. "And what of tonight?" He flexes and nudges her away with his arm.

"The mission takes priority." Mite states with a sense of finality. A mere grunt escapes her lips.

"Of course it does." Alba huffs out as she silently steps off without another word. The captain allows for his gaze to linger on the spot where she had vanished into the forest.

"Really?" A tired sigh escapes the Anbu. His head rotates to meet Drosera's bewildered stare.

"Let's head out." He made to move on, yet was stopped by his subordinate stepping in front of him.

"Wait. You're just going to refuse something like that? Really?" He levels a glare at the child before him. His porcelain mask does little to conceal it from the boy.

"Such things are of little importance. The mission always takes priority. You'd be best to refrain from emulating her. Now. Step aside."

Yielding to the man, Drosera lets him pass. After a few paces, he trails behind his captain.

Alba casually steps her way over a pebbled bank. Another nin looks up from his notebook as she nears.

"It's good to see you, Alba." A sigh makes its way from her lips. "Ya. Ya. How about this. You keep this brief, and I'll lend you some honey? Deal?" She emphasizes, with a hand taking hold of the hem of his pants. A slight smirk etches its way onto her cheek.

Shepard only utters a grunt. His hand-drawing the woman closer. "You'd no better than to offer a pup a treat."

Disengaging from the woman, he begins to make his way into the forest. Alba follows after the man as her smirk evolving into a full smile.

"Is that a yes then?" For a moment, not a sound emanates from her companion. Their feet lead them ever deeper into the woods.

"Depends," Shepard mutters under his breath. The woman slants her head to the side. Her eyes narrow as she shifts a branch out of her way. "On what?"

"If there's anything significant at the site." Alba's shoulders slump at the news and grumble to herself. Despite her reluctance, she persists after her comrade.

Mutually, they traveled in relative silence for minutes on end. Coming across another clearing, Shep gradually brings his pace to a halt. He stoops by the hollow between a tree's roots.

"So, did you miss something?" He didn't respond to her. His hand trails through the compact earth.

"I simply have a theory. And it seems that I wasn't the only one who thought of it." Alba bent down beside him with a perplexed gaze. Her eyes rake over the mossy and earthen landscape.

"Which is?" Shep motions towards the little nook and to a path that led further northwest. On closer inspection, she could just barely make out the imprints of footwear atop of the disturbed earth.

Shepard's nostrils sniff and crinkle at the mesh of scents that littered the air.

"The pocket the boy had hidden in. It has a faint trace of nitrates." Taking a few experimental steps west, he bends down for another whiff.

"Which means." A gruff sigh escapes his lips as he makes to stand back up to his full height.

"It's sour. Hm. Two females are pursuing it." Alba exams the route before them in the darkening forest. The last few rays of light bleeding past the horizon. "How far behind are we?"

"A couple hours, at least." With a shake of her head, she motions him to press forward.

"Then, let's close the gap." She orders Shep. He gives her a brief nod and lurches forward into the twilight. As they blur through the branches, Shepard glances over to his partner. His eyes glint in the moonlight.

"And when will I get my treat." The woman scoffs at the query. "You fucking finish the mission, and I'll give you more than just a treat."

* * *

 **Uchiha Compound, Chief's Dwelling:**

Mikoto allows a small smile to grace her lips as her fingers run through Tenten's tussled cinnamon hair. The girl's drowsy eyes slowly close as her breath evens out.

Leaning forward, Miko places a tender kiss atop the girl's temple. The woman rises from her knees and makes her way to the bedroom door. She concedes to one more glance and quietly shuts the door behind her.

Mikoto peers out down the hall. Her eyes linger on the two other darkened doors for a brief second more. She exhales out through her nose and walks off toward the other side of the house.

Spotting light emanating from beneath the door, she pauses midstep. Miko relishes in a deep breath for a just moment. Then she steps forward into the room.

While she enters the room, the Uchiha hears a slight commotion come from within the bathroom.

She shuts the door and slips onto the bed. A head pokes out from the bath with a wooden toothbrush affixed to Fugaku's mouth.

"Gimme a sec." He mumbles out. Miko's wavering smile grew ever so slightly at the comment.

"Alright." She responds all the while she twiddles with the sheets. Her ears catch Fugaku as he rinses off. His figure strides out soon after. The man dries off his hands with his shirt.

With practiced ease, he slides onto the bed beside the woman. His arm boldly wraps around her waist. Fugaku's lips contact her own in a passionate embrace. He pulls ever so slightly away to kiss her neck.

"Fugaku?" Miko whimpers out. Her cheeks flush as her husband's lips grace the underside of her jaw. He pulls her closer and onto his lap. The woman's eyes widen at the growing pressure beneath her.

"Tenten, had me thinking. What if. We uh. What if we give it another try?" Miko bites her bottom lip as Fugaku pulls back to look at her.

Her eyes soften at the suggestion. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"I know you've always wanted a girl. How about it? We could use a little princess running around the house?" At that, Miko's lips twerk up into a grin.

"Miko?" Fugaku tenderly cups her cheek and draws her gaze towards his own.

"W-What if?" Her eyes broke away from his own. Mikoto's smile falters amidst her falling gaze.

"What is it, Miko?" At that, she releases an audible sigh. "Um. W-What. What if." Taking a second to gather herself, she locks back onto Fugaku's searching gaze.

"We already have our little princess. We can keep her. You know. Here, with us." Fugaku furrows his brow and shakes his head. "Tenten? But. She's not an Uchiha?"

"So what? I don't care if she isn't? Sasuke loves having her around. I love her. I know you love her, too, and don't you try to deny it!" Miko states out in a heated whisper. Fugaku shifts his head away from her.

"You can't tell me that you didn't feel anything. I saw you out there. How you treated her. Had she-."

"That's enough, Miko. As much. Heh. As much as I care. For her. It can't happen."

Mikoto narrows her eye's at the remark and separates herself from him.

"And why not? What's so wrong with her!?" She emphasizes with a finger to his chest.

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong with her. But-." His shoulders deflate at the admission.

"Then, why?" He takes a deep breath and coarsely exhales. "I. It's my duty. I'm supposed, to-." Miko's eyes moisten at his downcast expression.

Cupping both of his cheeks, she brought him into a tender kiss. As they part, Mikoto props her head against his.

"And you have. You've given me to beautiful boys. That's more than enough." Fugaku breaks away from her and shakes his head. "No. I have to."

"No. You don't. And I can't wait another nine years. Even if we do, theirs still no guarantee."

Inching up behind him, Mikoto wraps her arms around his chest. Her chin gingerly rests atop of the crook of his neck. Gently, the woman draws his cheek towards her lips. The action leaves a few velvety kisses in their wake.

"Why not. Can't we at least try? I know she'll be a good fit. Please." She whispers into his ear. A few droplets cascade past her cheeks and onto his drooped shoulders.

"I. Um. I signed the trial form. Please say something, Fugaku. I-I'm fine if you want to keep trying. Just please, can we give her a ch-chance? Fugaku?"

With a deep sigh, he forcefully severs himself from his wife. "F-Fugaku?" Miko whimpers out through trembling lips. Her teary eyes widen from the act.

Fugaku lifts the sobbing woman and nestles her into his arms. He lightly kisses away her dripping tears. Just as a few of his own trickle down the creases of his cheeks.

"O-Okay." Furrowing her brow, Miko turns her eyes up to meet his own. "W-What?"

"Okay. If. Hm. If you're sure about this. Then I'll. I'll find a way to be okay with it." Mikoto lays her head against his chest. A cross between a grimace and a grin develops onto her face. "Thank you."

Her husband's arms pull her ever closer to him. Together, they sat there for minutes on end. Miko's eyes flutter closed till a modicum of movement brings herself to open them.

"G-Gaku?" She meekly mumbles out against his chest. Her pupils drowsily search around in mild bewilderment.

"Shh. It's alright, Miko." Fugaku whispers into her ear. His arms deftly secure her beside him in the bed.

He reaches below them to the nearest sheet. Drawing it up, the man loosely wraps it around them. With their arms enwrapping each other, Miko nestles her head atop of his bicep.

Her eyes flutter against his chest. At a chaste kiss atop of her head, Fugaku continues to lightly stroke her back. Then with every passing second, the lids of her eyes drift ever closer together.

As they shut off to the world, her breathing soon follows suit and evens out. Despite his wife succumbing to Baku's domain, Fugaku's eyes remain open and alert.

"Hm." He exhales out quietly. His breath shifts a few strands of her unkempt hair. Repositioning himself onto his back, he places an arm beneath his head.

Fugaku's eyes drift towards the bedroom door. The patriarch's gaze lingers for a moment. His eyes see past the barrier before him. The irises switch over from intense coal to vibrant crimson.

A pair of tomoe rotate lethargically around each of his dilated pupils. With a squint, Fugaku could just make out Sasuke's gradually expanding chakra signature.

The blue and wispy coil of energy seeps out from his slumbering form. Drifting his eyes over to another room, the man spots a flicker of a spark. He remains on the budding source of chakra.

In a blink, the ruby glow vanishes from his eyes. Averting his gaze, he directs it back up to the ceiling. His searching pupils dart around the wooden slats and beams above him. He takes in a shaky breath and releases a drawn-out sigh.

With a shake of his head, Fugaku shuts his eyes and turns to wrap around his beloved. In time, he too drifts off to sleep.

Miles away in a correctional quarry, another crimson eye opens. The set of tome held within speedily revolves and pulsate sporadically within their sockets.

Itachi looks out the cell window and up to the waning moon. His fist tightens over his chest. The teen's knuckles turn white as he dispenses a shuddering sigh.

* * *

 **End Note:** Hello again, I hope that you enjoyed the read. I truly appreciate every single one of you. If you would like to leave a **comment** , **ask a question** , or **make a suggestion** , I'll try my best to respond back to you. In addition, if any of you have advice as to how I can further improve my writing skills, it would be greatly appreciated.

 **Side note:** Does anyone know any decent methods to mitigate burnout? Contrary to some, I never really experience writers block. Instead I have a tendency to burnout and want nothing more then to avoid writing a chapter for a few days at a time. I have attempted a few methods, but nothing seems to be working.


End file.
